Learning Curves
by illusorygentleman
Summary: We pick up within a day of where Blame It on Me left off, as our characters head off to college together. Lots of adventures to be had, and as always, plenty of relationships and angst. Still rated M for very good reasons, both for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, its a fresh start with a whole new story with a whole new chapter in the lives of our characters. I really hope you enjoy the big story here, and I will try and keep updates coming quick. Introducing a few new characters into the picture for this story so I really have high hopes for this story. I'm also trying out a date/time/place system to keep track of events, and for that I have to thank OneHorseShay for inspiring the idea. I own none of the characters found on Nick programming.**

* * *

**August 17**

**10:00am**

**UCLA- Pierce Hall**

**Room 114**

Freddie Benson could not have been more desperate to escape from his overbearing mother than he was in this moment. Being stuck in a trailer with her for hours on end was the very definition of Hell. They had spent the night at a motel outside of the city so it would be cheaper, but the shittiness of the place wasn't worth the discount by a long shot. But finally, after a hellish day and a horrible night, the three of them had arrived at the school, and Freddie could breathe free for a few moments before the real hard work began.

In a way, he was actually happy to have Sam along as well. At least she could make his mother shut up, and he wouldn't look like the bad guy even though he loved it. Something about a woman standing up to his mother was always really hot to him, and it made him crave both Carly and Sam when they would try and stop her on his behalf. He was in a monogamous happy relationship with Jade, but he honestly felt a bit disappointed when Sam didn't share a bed with him, forcing him to sleep with his mother.

Sam actually didn't bring very much stuff, and barely two weeks worth of clothes, so Freddie had no idea how she was going to handle months of being stuck at school. Maybe she actually believed the crap about failing out, Freddie thought, as if she wasn't smart enough or good enough for college.

The former tech producer stared out the window of his new dorm room, the walls as bland and grey as he had feared. He had a sink counter, a small desk and chair, and a bare twin bed, but that was pretty much it for the 8x8 room, though since he was sharing, it really was more like a 6x6.

Marissa Benson pushed past her son, carrying boxes on boxes, while ordering Sam right behind whose arms were full of his stuff as well.

"Remind me again why you're not doing this Fredward?"

"Because Samantha," Ms. Benson answered back, "Freddie's arms are very delicate so he doesn't need to be carrying all these heavy boxes. You'd know that if you took better care of him when you kids were… together."

Freddie rolled his eyes as his mother shivered at the idea of he and Sam dating, and he would have continued to just be annoyed if Sam hadn't dropped a box right where she was standing, creating a loud crash.

"Oops," she said purposely as she left the dorm room, to get more stuff from the trailer.

Freddie followed her out as quick as he could as Marissa began opening the boxes and setting up his little room just like his room back home. The overbearing mother nearly cried with each piece she unpacked, the memories flooding back reminding her that her baby was going to be gone for a long time.

She knew that he would eventually leave. Everyone left her eventually. And as per usual, a woman was at fault… Marissa knew it. The dirty and pale girl from this awful crime-ridden city would never have her Freddie. She'd be sure of that.

Despite only being gone for a few minutes, Freddie and Sam were shocked at how much his mother had done to the room. Galaxy Wars sheets were already on his bed, with a comforter and two pillows, each with the starring characters from the series. His closet was half full and his bathroom supplies had been arranged over his side of the room's sink.

"This is ten shades past creepy, Benson."

"Yeah," Freddie muttered putting his box of electronics down on the desk, looking forward to plugging all his tech up and making this place feel like home later. Sam practically threw her box onto his bed and marched off to get the last of his belongings. Marissa followed her, leaving Freddie to finally take a deep breath, comfortable in his solidarity.

As he unpacked his tech, he heard the door behind him open and he casually called over his shoulder. "You better hope you didn't break anything Puckett."

"Ummm… what?"

Freddie spun around and was face to face with a thin curly black haired teen with glasses that he had to think for a moment to remember his name.

"Ronnie?"

"Robbie… but yeah, I thought you looked familiar. Guess we're roomies," he said excitedly raising his hand up for a high-five which Freddie awkwardly rewarded him with.

What actually caught Freddie's eye was what came in right behind Robbie. Freddie knew he had seen her before, but couldn't place her name. She had brown hair which was slightly curled, wearing short white shorts and a tight brick red blouse with one more button undone in the front than there should have been. He was helpless to stare at her generous cleavage and shapely mocha colored legs.

He could have looked at her all day if his mother and Sam hadn't come back with the last few things, including a box that was entirely made of wet naps, sanitary wipes, and tons of sanitation products.

Sadly, any fantasy in his head disappeared the moment the talking started.

"Robbie!" The brunette whined, "This room is sooo small. I don't get why you don't just stay with your parents."

"Because Trina, I have lived with them for the last 18 years and I deserve to have some freedom and a sense of individualism."

"There's nothing wrong with a boy staying with his mother or his parents for his whole life," Marissa Benson announced to everyone from the doorway, much to the chagrin of Freddie. "It's completely natural, especially when he doesn't know how to take care of himself."

Freddie rolled his eyes as his mother unloaded the last batch onto his bed, as Sam carried her last load and put it on Freddie desk, pushing his already unpacked tech backwards. When Marissa left the room, leaving the four teens to stand around and inspect each other as if they were on trial. Freddie couldn't grasp how someone like Robbie could get a curvaceous chick like Trina, and Sam was a bit confused as well. It was clear that Robbie and Trina both knew Freddie and Sam, which made things a little awkward. Trina knew Freddie was checking her out, but with the stuff she'd picked up from her sister, who was way too close to Jade, she didn't mind being checked out by a 'sex god' as Jade called him.

Sam started emptying out boxes as she looked around the room, anxious to finish and get the hell out of here. She still harbored serious feelings for Freddie, and while she had no idea what had happened between he and Carly a couple nights ago, she knew that neither of them wanted to talk about it. Freddie helped her unpack as Robbie and Trina left to get more of his stuff.

The LA based couple made a couple trips to the room and back over the course of the next few minutes, both seeming a bit uncomfortable that Freddie and Sam were in there together. They got their wish within a minute of Robbie shooting an odd look to Freddie, that neither teen exactly knew the meaning of, but it happened.

Robbie and Trina's salvation came in the form of Marissa Benson.

"Samantha, I went ahead and unloaded your stuff on the sidewalk outside. I just wanted to come by and say bye to you sweetie," she said, reaching out for a hug from her son. Freddie awkwardly paced toward her when Sam saved him by jumping in his path.

"You what?!" she shouted. "Why would you just drop my shit off on the ground and take off? Aren't you going to help me move into my dorm? It's like half a mile away!"

"True," she said coldly, just staring at the blonde like she'd just done a magic trick, before finally taking a sigh. "You're not my daughter. Freddie, call me three times a day, baby."

Freddie groaned some form of 'yes' as his mother finally shut the door behind her, leaving the steaming Sam to stew for a few moments before she also rushed out the door. The former tech producer felt like his hands were tied. He needed to help Sam since she helped him.

"Guess we'll see you guys later," Freddie said, shooting a two finger salute to Robbie and Trina. "Should be back in an hour or two."

Once the heavy door closed, the mismatched couple dropped what they were doing and embraced each other as if they hadn't touched in months. Since, really, they hadn't.

* * *

**August 17**

**11:15am**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

With as little as Sam brought to school, it luckily only took one trip for Sam and Freddie, carrying the stuff that his mom left behind on the sidewalk. Despite having little to talk about for over a month, the former lovers had no problem discussing Ms. Benson and how much each of them hated her. It was no surprise that while Freddie had plenty of examples for his own suffering at her hand, Sam clearly hated the middle aged woman more than life itself. Perhaps even more than her own degenerate mother, and that was saying something.

Freddie and Sam trekked up the stairs of the dorm, all the way to the third floor, which both could not be less happy with. Their arms were killing them, having to lug all of Sam's belongings to her new room. Of course her room was at the far end of the floor, so there was an even longer way to go for their relief.

Finally reaching Room 339, there was a note on the door signaling that this was indeed the room of an S. Puckett as well as a C. Valentine. The two friends managed to open the door, and realized that was a mistake a moment too late as their eyes were assaulted with more pink than any person ever needs to see.

* * *

**August 17**

**11:20am**

**UCLA- Pierce Hall**

**Room 114**

"Fuck, I missed you…" Trina whispered. "I can't believe how much being in this room, where no one can see or hear us, turns me on."

"Yeah," Robbie said, caressing her back, slipping his hand along the soft and warm skin of her lower back, "I guess we've just gotten used to the idea of hiding and running around in secret. You know… since I'm pretty sure your dad wants to shoot me."

"Please," Trina huffed, running her fingers down the front of his pants, "My dad wants to shoot everyone."

Truth be told, it was less about Robbie that had gotten Trina all hot and bothered and more the web celebrity who was supposedly amazing in bed undressing her with his eyes. The thin curly haired teen began to kiss Trina's neck and snapped her from her fantasy, and she moaned at his mouth. Robbie's hand slid up her shirt, fingers circling each button as he went up until he rested his hands in the valley of her cleavage.

"You love my tits too much, Robbie Shapiro… You're lucky I love that about you."

Trina used her hand to guide his hand over her chest, squeezing where she wanted him to and puppeteer-ing his thumbs to circle her hardening nipples. Once she had him where she wanted him, she began to unbutton her blouse slowly, and as the last button popped, the strained shirt felt as much relief as she did, the cool air feeling really good on her hot stomach. Robbie moved his mouth downward to her purple bra covered chest and casually sucked and nibbled on her soft pillows along the bra line before moving to the one next to it.

The awkward teen quickly threw off his shirt, and quickly undid his pants, clearly wanting to rush things along, now standing in nothing but his boxers. Trina met him by unbuttoning her shorts and turning around before bending over and sliding them down so he could see that she was wearing a lace purple thong, separating her perfect and plentiful ass.

The eldest Vega, still facing away from him, back up until Robbie was right behind her, nothing but a centimeter's width of cloth between their hot flesh, his hardened, upwards facing member fitting perfectly into the curve of her ass. As she backed up closer and tighter, she felt his nimble hands slide up her stomach, sending a chill through her body before he cupped her breasts through her bra. After months of waiting and practice, Robbie was thankful Trina was wearing a front clasping bra.

The clothing fell to the ground as Trina's bountiful breasts spilled out and became dough in the curly haired teen's artful hands. He knew exactly where to squeeze, and before she even realized it, only one hand was clutching her breast as the other headed south, his ring and middle fingers pressing against her barely covered mound. Sliding his hand inside her underwear he could feel that she was completely shaved, but he could feel bumps, knowing that she must have shaved very recently. He teased her dripping sex as he held her body close to his, and toyed with her hood for a few moments before rubbing her love button.

Trina moaned as she bucked her hips against him, and the third or fourth thrust against his rigid cock, she realized that his boxers were gone. They pooled around his ankles as she reached up behind her head and gripped his hair on the back of his head, pulling him downward to kiss her. The angle wasn't the most comfortable, but the way he was treating her body, a little neck pain didn't bother her at all.

Robbie suddenly broke the kiss and subtly pushed her body onto the unmade bed, marveling at the way her D cups bounced and jiggled as she fell, though they looked like they were bordering DD's now. He dropped to his knees and took her soft orbs into his hands squeezing them upwards and suckling her dark nipples. Her skin tasted like sweet honey, but that could have just been a feeling of missing her for so long.

She couldn't help but arch her back at the pleasure, eyes rolling back a bit as she wiggled from his touch. His oral assaulted continued down her taut stomach, sliding his tongue into her belly button, sending goosebumps along her soft skin.

When he reached his destination, he hooked his fingers into the thong and slid it down her legs, kissing and nibbling her thighs as he breathed in her sex. She was intoxicating and he couldn't help but press his face into her steaming pussy to take it all in before he began to devour her, taking her legs over his shoulders.

Trina gasped loudly and gripped his hair tight keeping him in place, her grip tightening the more of his sponge-y tongue explored her core. If her breasts tasted like honey than her honey pot tasted more like a sweet nectar of the gods. Finding her clit, her suckled it, his hot mouth stimulating her every nerve as her body shook with what would be her first orgasm that she didn't bring on her self in over two months. She came hard, bucking her generous hip against his hungry face as he lapped up his reward.

Robbie began to stand, and Trina started to prepare herself to repay his favor when he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees on his bed. He reached into his jeans to grab a condom from his wallet and slid the protection on before resuming his place at her entrance. The way she shook her ass at him drove him absolutely wild, and he pulled her sex apart a bit before pushing his entire length into her incredibly tight and hot pussy, her juices creating the perfect lube for the penetration.

Trina screamed out, trying to grab anything to silence herself, and eventually just grabbed her hair and bit down as she was impaled over and over, pushing her against the wall that the bed was against. She planted her hands on the wall, her body getting weaker with each overpowering thrust. Trina kept looking back at Robbie with this animalistic and hungry look in her eyes that was maybe the hottest thing Robbie had ever seen.

Robbie's hands tightly gripped her hips as he thrust harder and faster as Trina desperately tried to brace herself for the overwhelming pounding. She knew she couldn't last much longer before her arms and knees gave out, and as if he could tell, he reached down and rescued her. He remained inside her as he grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, plowing into her with the same speed and force. The powerless feeling in the hand of someone she never would have expected to be the dominant kind made Trina all the more enamored with the situation.

Leaning her head back more, his lips met hers as the couple kissed while he penetrated her recesses with his hardened tool. Trina never imagined feeling this kind of connection, let alone with someone like Robbie, and the situation just felt perfect. She quivered and gave a deep squeal as she came again, but this time, she wasn't alone.

Feeling the vicelike grip on his rod from her second orgasm of the day was too much for Robbie and he released her arms and gripped her breasts tightly as he gave one last push and fired deep inside her, filling the condom up with his seed as the couple rode out their pleasure.

Disposing of the condom in a tissue from Freddie's unloaded health supplies, Robbie quickly joined his girlfriend in putting clothes back on. Things had escalated way faster than either of them expected and while it wasn't exactly how they imagined their first time after a two month break, it certainly wasn't disappointing. Neither of them said anything, unsure of exactly how to respond to what just happened. Silently they unloaded the boxes, and within 5 minutes, no one would have even considered they had been fooling around a few minutes before.

* * *

**August 17**

**11:15am**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 339**

"You're my roommate! That's so exciting!"

Sam had barely gotten the stuff out of her hands when the bouncing redhead was barreling toward her ready to hug her and bounce up and down.

"You need to let me go," Sam said, looking the room over, now that her eyes had adjusted. Cat had decorated the entire room, not just her half, which would have been great for Sam who really didn't have any decorations of her own, but the overwhelming pinkness was almost enough to make her feel nauseous. "You… really like pink don't you?"

"Are you kidding?" the breathy wide-eyed redhead said looking all over the room. "It's my favorite color everrrr!"

The way Cat held the word 'ever' was almost like nails on a chalkboard for the angry blonde. Freddie was a bit on edge as well from the way Cat was acting, but given their history, he really didn't want to spend too much time in the room. He had deflowered her, and he was pretty sure she was in love, at least she used to be, with his girlfriend.

When Sam had nightmares the week before of what her worst possible roommate could be, Cat was fulfilling nearly all of those traits. The perky redhead was nice at least, and at least in that respect, she reminded her a little of Carly.

Freddie slowly slid out from the room, knowing Sam needed to unpack her own stuff, but was stopped as he ran face first into another girl walking in. The former tech producer knew immediately who she was, and it was clear she was related to the Trina girl, but as he looked at the thin tan teen, with a loose fitting white blouse with tight skinny jeans. Tori wasn't dolled up like her sister, but she looked very natural, and Freddie was actually a bit ashamed of the thoughts he was having about her- wondering what Jade and her sessions must be like.

"Oh wow… I'm sorry," she said, feeling bad for not seeing him for the box in her hands. "Freddie, right?"

"Oh, yeah…" Freddie said, snapping out of his daydream, "You're Tori. Jade's told me a lot about you."

"Yeah…" Tori looked at him, wondering how much he really knew. The youngest Vega looked at how Freddie was looking at her, and she felt a bit exposed, but after everything she had heard from Jade, she couldn't help but feel a spark of desire that he found her desirable. "She's definitely talked about you quite a bit."

"If you two are done eye fucking each other, you can go now Freddie."

Freddie and Tori looked over at Sam, who was rolling her eyes at them as she slid between them to move all the crap off her bed, trying to decide if she could live with the unicorn covered sheets Cat had already put on the bed.

"It was good to see you guys," Freddie said, slipping out of the door, leaving the girls to talk as he called Jade to ask where she was.

"We weren't… you know… doing that," Tori said aloud, not sure what she was supposed to say in this situation.

"One time, my brother got pink eye."

Sam and Tori slowly turned their heads to look at Cat incredulously. Tori was able shrug off yet another Cat's brother story pretty easily, but Sam couldn't help but let her mind take over as to what kind of hell living with her might be.

"You can do whatever you want with that nub," Sam said, callously. "He's not my problem or anything."

"I know…" Tori said, hoping that Sam wouldn't be as hostile as she'd heard the blonde might be. "But I know you guys are friends, and he's with Jade, so I hope you know I would never-"

"Tori!" Cat called out, but acted like she was whispering to the Latina, "You're over-explaining things. You have to stop."

Desperately trying to change the subject, Tori looked at the slim pickings on Sam's side. "Did you not bring a lot of stuff? If you have more stuff, I can help you."

"Nope," Sam said, tossing a garbage bag full of clothes into her closet. "Don't need stuff anyway."

"Ah… well, Cat and I are heading to my room to finish setting my stuff up if you want to come with."

Sam considered laughing at Tori's expectation of her to help strangers, but somehow the thought of being alone in this room was infinitely worse, so she decided the only thing she could. "Sure… lead the way. I just hope you have food."

* * *

**August 17**

**11:35am**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 602**

Freddie had called Jade three times, but there was no answer, until finally, just as Freddie reached the center of campus, he received a text.

-Sorry. Left phone in car when unpacking. I'm in Scott 602. Not alone either

Freddie quickly fired back an ok, and headed back to where he was half an hour before, trekking through tons of really attractive girls and guys, and for a split second, he wondered if coming here would drive Jade to trade up. As he headed back up the stairs of Scott Hall, he felt completely exhausted by the time he reached the sixth floor. Freddie exited the staircase and took an immediate right to follow the signs for what rooms were on which hallway, but was stopped cold after only a couple steps.

There was an elevator.

"Fucking seriously?!" he muttered to himself, earning looks from a couple of parents who were overburdened by luggage and boxes.

Freddie took a sharp turn, heading around the corner to the rooms and paused ten feet from the door. In the middle of the hallway stood the most beautiful dark haired girl he had ever met, in a tight vintage rock tee-shirt and jeans. The couple exchanged no words, just smiles, as Jade almost ran to him and pinned him to a wall, the couple holding each other tight and sharing the best kiss that either could remember for quite some time.

Freddie pushed them away from the wall and picked his girlfriend up by her waist, twirling her around while they just grinned into each other's mouths.

Pulling her head away for just a moment after he had set her back down, she slapped his face playfully before looking at him intently.

"Don't you ever leave me for a month like that again, Benson. I was going nuts without you."

"I missed you too Jade."

Her attempt at an angry face just came across as cute and Freddie pressed his lips to hers, his hand on the back of her neck. The goth teen playfully suckled his bottom lip as she pulled away from his kiss, her eyes fluttering, clearly enjoying herself.

"We should probably get to your room, Jade" Freddie said, pulling a piece of hair over her ear. "Not really sure if we want to just be making out in this hallway with all the traffic."

Jade pouted a bit, but gripped his hand tight as she led him a few steps to her door, which had her initialed last name, and N. Westlake. "Just letting you know, my roommate is in there. She's… well, you'll see."

As the door opened, Freddie's eyes were surprised to see a lot of familiar anime characters were adorned on the wall, Jade's roommate, clearly a fan of some of the stuff he was. In fact, everything in the room seemed vaguely Asian, and Freddie was actually expecting an exchange student or something, but was surprised to see that she was actually white.

She looked a little bit like Carly, but was a bit more fair skinned, with short jet black hair that was up in pigtails. She had big light green eyes, her ears stuck out a little bit, each adorned with at least three piercings, and she had a tiny ring in her left nostril.

"Freddie," Jade said, trying to be cordial to introduce her roommate to her boyfriend who seemed to be checking her out, "This is Noelle. Noelle, this is my boyfriend, Freddie."

"Look at you being the nice mediating hostess," Freddie joked, earning a strange glance from the new girl. "Don't be fooled- she's really mean deep down."

"Jade's been super nice to me so far…" the raven haired teen said softly, actually unsure if Freddie was joking.

There was an awkward silence as Freddie helped Jade unpack some of her stuff and get set up, but it seemed like every other thing he tried to do, she shoo'ed him away, citing that it was 'secret stuff.' Noelle was nearly done and she actually spent a little bit of time watching the couple, and wondering some things to herself. However, for the first time today, the girl wasn't checking him out.

Noelle didn't want it to come out, and she really hoped that Jade wouldn't find out and freak, but she was fast developing a little crush on Jade. The shy teen knew nothing would ever come of it, but Jade's style, attitude, everything really about her was right up Noelle's alley.

"So, where are you from?" Freddie asked, trying to make non-awkward conversation, snapping Noelle out of her trance.

"Oh… umm…Michigan."

"Wow," that's a pretty huge change," Freddie said, hoping that Jade would join the conversation. "What brought you all the way to LA?"

"Not sure… just needed something different. I lived in this small town, and I just knew that it was not where I wanted to spend the rest of my life."

"Cool," Freddie said with his back turned, opening a box he was pretty excited to see contained Jade's underwear, both the normal and special variety. The box was quickly snatched from his hands by an annoyed Jade, prompting Freddie to rejoin the conversation. "I'm from Seattle. Jade is from here in LA."

"Yeah…" Noelle said, catching a peek inside Jade's recently recovered box, her mind going blank. "She… mentioned that."

Silence returned as Noelle finished the last bit of her unpacking and Jade and Freddie neared the end of what she would allow him to see and help her with. The couple had to use a lot of restraint because every since the moment they locked eyes in the hall, all either one had wanted to do was to pin the other one to the ground and ravage their body. Jade was desperately hoping that Freddie would be able to spend his nights in here, but she was really on the edge about having to deal with Noelle. Especially not knowing how she might feel on that subject.

"I guess we should go help Tori out with her room," Jade said, knowing that being in this enclosed space and this close to Freddie would be too much for her eventually. "I mentioned I'd help her… Guess I shouldn't be a liar."

"You're so thoughtful, babe," Freddie said, kissing her cheek. "I actually saw her before I came to see you. I was helping Sam get set up with Cat of all people."

"Whoa… Sam and Cat? Living together? Who would be dumb enough to put those two together? If your bitch hurts Cat I'm going to break her face."

Freddie had no idea why Jade was so heated on this topic, but he figured that deep down she probably felt like she needed to care for Cat. Maybe Sam wouldn't do a bad job of that though, but he certainly wasn't worried.

"Cat will be fine. Sam can be a bit too aggressive at times, but so can someone else I know, Jade West."

The couple shared a small laugh and intimate look, clearly both pained by an inability to make real their in-head reunion fantasies.

"Fine… Let's go help Vega, and then you and I are going to have sit down," Jade said, her eyes giving a flicker of something animalistic, leaving Freddie to wonder if she really needed to talk, or if that was code for fool around.

"Yes, ma'm," He said coyly, stealing a kiss on her forehead before walking to the door to open it for her exit.

"Hey," a voice called out behind them, causing both to look back at Noelle. "If she needs any help, I can help too… If its ok… Kinda don't want to be here by myself."

"Without even consulting Jade, Freddie motioned her to come on, earning himself a very pissed look from Jade as the shorter teen joined the couple on their journey.

* * *

**August 17**

**11:55am**

**UCLA- Pierce Hall**

**Room 114**

Robbie and Trina had finally finished unloading and unpacking all of his stuff and were contemplating trying to fool around a bit more before someone could come in. Just as his hands slipped underneath Trina's blouse, his pocket began to vibrate. Beck has the worst timing, he thought.

"Hey Beck, what's up?...Oh ok… cool. We'll be there in a few… Trina… Yeah, she helped me move in… Oh come on, she's a lot better about that" Robbie grimaced at Trina, not meaning to upset her, but it was clear to Trina, even not getting half the conversation that she wasn't wanted. "Seriously?... Good luck with that, man. Be there in like five minutes."

"Should I even ask what he wanted?"

Robbie took a deep sigh before starting, "He's just getting moved in and since we are in the same building he told me I should come by."

"Not really sure, Robbie… he was kind of a dick to me a couple days ago when we ran onto him and that gank," she said softly, hoping they could share more time together before she had to leave.

"Kelly's not with him, if that makes you feel better."

"Not really… but let's go. Knowing him, he won't have much stuff."

The couple exited the ground floor of Pierce and headed towards the elevator to the third floor where Beck was located. They cautiously held hands, but both seemed to withdraw whenever they might possibly be seen, a byproduct of secretly dating for so long. After several minutes, they found their way to his room, and knocked on a door labeled 'B. Oliver and H. Alexander.'

Neither was prepared for the hulking guy that answered the door, in a tight tank top. He was clearly an athlete and had very chiseled features, topped off with shaggy blonde hair.

"Can I help… you?" the guy said, devoting his attention solely to Trina. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't get off from the attention from one of the hottest men she'd ever seen. "Well, what's up, girl?"

The door slid open some more to reveal a really exhausted looking Beck who looked like he was already in hell from this arrangement. While Beck always viewed himself as an easy going guy, this was the worst possible feeling. He didn't care for football, which this guy, Hunter, seemed to be all about.

The two had already gotten off to a bad start when Beck arrived and things devolved into passive aggressive behavior over the spacing of their room. Things had just calmed down when Robbie and Trina arrived. The couple walked in, Trina texting as fast as she could, and Hunter wasn't even hiding the fact that he was undressing Trina with his eyes.

"So you guys made it… Good deal," Beck said, nodding looking over at the boxes he'd probably have no room for since Hunter was making things difficult. Beck was not especially a fan of Trina, but seeing her flirting with Hunter right in front of Robbie made him almost red in the face with anger.

Robbie headed over and tried to find a place to put some of Beck's stuff while Trina distracted Hunter enough for Beck to cross into 'his' side to unpack stuff.

"You are like so hot," she said, running her hand along his arm muscles.

"You're not too bad yourself, chickie… I've actually been looking for a nice hot piece of ass, and-"

Robbie spun around, as angry as Beck. "I'm right here, Trina!" he shouted.

"I can tell, fag…" Hunter chuckled, "Clearly you have a stalker."

"He's actually my boyfriend," Trina said, almost embarrassed, though she wasn't sure about what- dating Robbie, or the way she was acting right here.

"Nah… I know what you need," Hunter snarled, grabbing her ass tightly, as she struggled to pull away from him. "You need a man, not some pencil dick geek."

"Dude," Beck said, clearly seeing that Robbie was about to lose it and start crying. This was horrible, and he felt bad for thinking Trina was better than this. "Not cool. That's my friend's girl, and you need to chill out."

"Yeah, we'll see. Let's ask… what's your name?"

"Trina," she said, softly, wondering how she could get out of this.

"Cool… Trina, you like what you see here, or do you really want Tinydick McGlasses over there?"

Trina didn't say anything but backed away slowly towards Robbie, unsure how to handle his attitude. There was an awkward silence as Robbie was infuriated by his girlfriend, but was glad she actually chose him. This situation was pretty bad for his self esteem, and he thought it was to her credit that she didn't make it worse.

Things would have stayed that tense if there wasn't another knock at the door, and when Beck opened it, he was surprised to see Tori.

"What's the emergency, Trina?!" she said from the doorway, not wanting to go near the hulking guy in Beck's room. Trina didn't speak but darted her eyes over to the guy. "Sorry," she said as softly as she could. "I'm Tori, Trina's sister… are you Beck's roommate?"

"Hunter… and yeah, certainly seems that way."

Tori just nodded, understandably attracted to the guy, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

Using her sister's entry as a cover, Trina and Robbie slipped out of the room and headed out of sight, leaving Tori and Beck with Hunter.

"Look, I was just telling your sister how pretty she was, but I think she's pretty much tied down to that pedo lookin' dude. You though… you are way too fine. I gotta go, and no pressure, but my brothers and I are having a party tonight. You have got to swing by... I'll save you a drink."

The large teen headed out of the dorm, smiling as he successfully hit on two hot sisters and managed to emasculate two guys. It was a good day, in his mind.

"Tori, I don't think you should-"

"Beck," Tori snapped. "you don't get to tell me what you think I should be doing."

"I get that," Beck said, taking a sigh, "But that dude is bad news. He's a sophomore but he has to live with freshmen because of his behavior. He's just… not a good person to-"

"Look, Beck… I don't care. If you cared about me you never would have hooked up with Kelly… You would have waited. And you certainly wouldn't have done me as bad as you did when we were together."

"Tori-"

"Just stop… Until you can show me that we are actually friends, I don't want to friggin' deal with your bullshit."

He wanted to reply, but she'd opened and slammed the door behind her, leaving Beck to stand in the center of the room, and look for some outlet for his anger.

* * *

**August 17**

**12:45pm**

**UCLA-**

**En route to Scott Hall**

"I can't believe you texted me that I needed to come for an emergency just for a guy!"

Trina shouted back at her sister. "He was hot and I thought you should see him. You should be thankful I thought of you."

"Grateful… yeah, that's the word." Robby sighed and headed back towards his dorm room, separating fully from the Vega sisters. Once he was gone, they continued their bickering.

"You really hurt Robbie's feelings you know, Trina."

"I know… I didn't mean to." It was clear that she was actually sorry, but that didn't change the fact that she let it happen, and disrespected her relationship with Robbie completely. "Did you finish moving in?"

"Yeah," Tori said, "Cat, Sam, Freddie, Jade, and her roommate all came out to help me. It was actually kinda nice. Kinda wish my sister would have been that considerate…"

"Whatever Tori… I was helping Robbie."

Tori wanted to respond, but he figured that Trina might have a point. At least she was serving someone besides herself for once.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tori…"

"Trina, we will see each other like every other weekend or so… and that's if YOU never visit ME. It won't be that bad… at least we won't have to share a bathroom."

"That would be nice not to have your slow ass holding me back from getting ready in the morning," Trina joked.

The sisters laughed and took a deep breath to sigh out, and before they could reach the door, Trina had stopped.

"I'm gonna head home, Tor… I promised I'd have lunch with mom and dad before we head over to my school."

"Seriously? They offer to have lunch with you, but they just shove me out of the house with stuff and say good luck?"

"Look, Tori," Trina said, preparing herself for an emotional heart to heart. "We've known for a while that mom and dad, like everyone else, loves me more than you. It's not your fault… I just bring a certain-"

"I get it Trina," Tori muttered. "Go have lunch and tell mom and dad I love them. I will text you guys later."

Tori watched her sister disappear, heading for the parking lot, before heading into the dorm. She prayed that whoever her roommate was, that she would at least be better than Trina. Tori was only on the first floor, so at least she didn't have to lug stuff up all over the place.

She stared at her door, which clearly said 'V. Vega and', but the name beside it had been marked through with a permanent marker, concealing the roommate's identity. Opening her door, she expected to see the friends she had left in here when she got the dishonestly 'urgent' text and headed out. On the desk was a note.

_-Vega,_

_ Went to lunch at the shithole they serve us at, so just find your way there and me, Freddie, Cat, and Noelle should be there. Also, I used your absence to look through all your drawers. Just letting you know._

_ -Jade_

_PS: You have no sex toys. That's weird. You need to look into that._

Well, Tori thought, at least she was thoughtful enough to leave her a note. Not sure why she didn't text me though.

Shrugging off her friend's actions, she sat down on her bed, for the first time, feeling the exhaustion of the day, and it wasn't even half over. Her mind raced over the concept of going to school here, and it scared her already. The classes hadn't even started yet, but the youngest Vega was scared pretty senseless by the thought of being on her own and without her parents. And without Jade to 'de-stress' with, Tori knew she might have some troubles.

Tori lay back and shut her eyes for a few seconds, taking everything in before she raced off to meet up with her friends yet again. She couldn't help thinking about Beck's roommate and how hot he was. He was like a bigger version of Nate, and at least he showed some genuine interest for her. The thought of dating an older guy was always kinda hot for Tori, and meeting Hunter was not helping that situation.

Her fantasy was stopped short when there was a knock at the door. Tori sauntered over to the door and opened it revealing a tanned and tatted blonde holding a couple boxes.

"'Sup roomie?" Kelly said as she marched through the door and dropped her stuff off on her side of the room before offering her fist for Tori to pound.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me…" she said, less than silently to herself as she shut the door behind the dim blonde.

* * *

**And there we are, the end of the first chapter and the stages have been set for our characters. Andre, Gibby, Carly, and Trina are pretty out of the picture, so how will the characters move on without those four? I hope everyone likes how the roomates were set up, and I really look forward to what you all have to say in reviews and comments. Thanks for reading as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to a vacation and plenty of free time, I managed to get this one out pretty quick. Once again, a lot of thanks are due to OneHorseShay for his help with ideas and concepts moving forward. Hopefully everyone will enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

**August 17**

**6:50 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 113**

While Kelly couldn't shut up to save her life, Tori had managed to remain fairly quiet throughout their interaction, focusing entirely on texting Jade and unloading all of her stuff. Tori's mind raced, wondering how much, if anything, she knew about her, and her previous relationship with Beck.

After a very tense lunch with her friends, Tori finished up the last of her unloading, she marveled at her work, her half of the room looking pretty fantastic, but perhaps a bit too kiddie and juvenile. Kelly's on the other hand, looked like the walls of a rave, with glow paint and trippy art all over her side. The more disturbing moment came when the fit blonde pulled a bag of what looked like oregano from her back pack and looked at Tori strongly as if she was looking for a fight.

"You like grass?"

"Ummm… yeah, I guess. Not so much when its just been mowed though," Tori responded clearly missing the real meaning.

"Haha, that's cool. The grass ain't getting' mowed anytime soon, but uh…" she laughed to herself, "I might just burn it."

"That's cool, I guess… Be careful."

"Alright, Princess," Kelly said, plopping down on her bed and giving Tori a very serious look. "Cutting the shit. I need to know if you're cool."

"Yeah," Tori said, pushing her hair behind her ear, anxious for this conversation to end. "I'm cool."

"Groovy… Aight, so get this, I got some sweet ganj before I came over here, and paid like a super shit ton, so I really don't want this to be a problem."

Tori just stared at her roommate. Drugs? Here?

"You don't mention this to anybody else, and you can partake… comprende?"

"Everything but 'comprende'" Tori shot back ready with that joke before she ever thought much about it.

Kelly looked half pissed/confused for a second, but then had a long laugh, touching her nose with one index finger and pointing at Tori with the other.

The blonde looked like she might have something else to say, but luckily there was a knock on the door, sending her to check it out. Tori silently looked above and said thank you to the man upstairs, but may have thanked too soon.

"Hey, babe."

The smooth tone could not be mistaken in Tori's mind and she turned from her bed to face Beck, who looked like he had certainly had better days. There was a part of her that was really wishing he was talking to her, but alas, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Beck, dude. Just in time. I was just telling my girl, Terri, here all-"

"Tori," Beck and Jade managed to say in unison, earning awkward looks from Kelly, and a slight smile from Beck, the first he'd really shown to Tori since the graduation night.

"Whatev's" Kelly said, moving some stuff around in the room. "Like I was saying, I was just telling Tori all about the mad special I got before coming here… which is why it took me a while to, you know, get here."

Tori couldn't believe it but this seemed to make Beck happy, and in a second, all the happy thoughts she had about her ex slipped away as he seemed to be getting into bad stuff again.

"So, Tori, Beck told me that you guys used to be an item."

"Yeah…" Tori trailed off, wincing a bit as the one thing she didn't want out was already known. "Almost a year ago."

"Whoas… Dude was still I think hung up on you when I met him," Kelly said, sliding in close to Beck, as her hand slid over the front of Beck's pants, to accentuate a point to Tori. "Course, I think I persuaded him to get over it."

The way the blonde bit her lip as she stroked Beck through his pants in front of Tori nearly made the brunette scream and lunge, but she managed to keep it together just long enough to get out of the door.

* * *

**August 17**

**7:00pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 602**

A few flights of stairs and a knock later, and Tori found herself in the incredibly bizarre realm shared by Jade and Noelle, currently joined by Cat and Sam. The new addition was adjusting nicely, but there was still something about the shy raven haired girl that seemed off to Tori. But she seemed to really be getting along with Cat, so that was certainly something.

"Vega… how nice of you to join us," Jade said, as sardonically as possible.

"Glad I could get away up here, Jade… didn't realize you all were having a girls night up here or-"

"Stop," Jade said, cutting her friend off. "It's not a girl's night or any of that… Cat and… her roommate," Jade's annoyance was pretty palpable at her boyfriend's ex, "were just about to leave."

"Oh…" Tori sighed, but luckily Cat came to her rescue, touching her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tori… we weren't really going to leave soon. We're having a good time just hanging out. We even talked about a sleepover and-"

"We're not doing that," Sam and Jade said in nearly the same tone at the same time, silencing the redhead and crushing her hopes. And if the look on her face was any indication, the hopes of Noelle.

"Well, we did talk about it, at least…" Cat said softly, her head down…

"I would love to have a girl's night with you, Cat," Tori said, "But tonight, I really just came up because I want to murder my roommate."

"Believe me," Jade interjected, "I hate that bitch more than life itself, but wanting to murder someone isn't really your style, Vega."

"Beck came by," Tori said, as all but Noelle threw their hands up, as if this fact explained everything. "She was… really friendly."

"So did they just go ahead and start or did they wait 'til you left?" Sam asked, giving Tori a look.

"Umm… what?"

"Jesus, Vega… You're too naïve." Jade said, rolling her eyes. "To fuck."

"Jade!" Cat shouted, covering her ears from the profanity.

Tori petted the sensitive redhead, letting her know it was ok, before giving Jade an intense glare. Sam and Noelle exchanged confused glances at the exchange.

"Yeah… I'm thinking we should go," Sam said, heading out the door, and feeling like she didn't have much of a choice, Cat followed close behind.

"So… how was your post-lunch walk with Freddie?"

"Ughh… too short," Jade said, sliding over on her bed so that Tori could come and sit down. "We were hanging out, just enjoying each other, and I had found the perfect spot to get us… going, but, of course, he didn't think we should break into one of the class buildings. I want to marry him and have his babies, but fuck, he's not the most adventurous person. He's like a male you, Vega."

"Your boyfriend seems really nice," Noelle said, trying to make conversation. Jade simply glared at her for a few moments before awkwardly saying thanks. Neither Hollywood Arts girl noticed Noelle checking out Tori's ass as the Latina shifted on the bed.

"Is it bad that I'm kinda glad you guys didn't just hook up?" Tori asked, finally getting comfortable. "Makes me feel like I'm not alone in being alone."

"Yes, Vega… that's pretty much the definition of you being a shitty friend for me. Freddie and I are like soul mates. We should not have to deal with rules and all this crap. Did you know he has to sneak up here? And with the RA patrol, he will never be able to come see me… and I certainly can't go see him while Puppet Boy is in there."

"Jade," Tori said, touching the goth teen's leg. "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself… I'm sure you and Freddie will be able to spend some time together. And don't be mean about Robbie. He's come a long way. He never even uses Rex anymore."

"Probably because your sister would stop screwing him if that puppet reappeared."

Tori just stared at her friend, wanting to cuss her out for bringing up Trina's sex life, but also a bit annoyed since it was further proof that everybody was getting some but her. And Jade could see right through her.

"If you don't want to be alone, you should just go something, Vega. You're not going to find a boyfriend if you don't meet new people. I mean, the dude was practically cardboard, but Nate was a nice guy, right?"

"Yeah," Tori thought, thinking over whether or not she should try and start things back up with the nice cowboy. But, truth be told, she was really looking for something completely different from Beck or Nate. Tori was about to ask Jade about something when there was a knock on the door.

Jade bounced from the bed and answered the door, and Tori didn't even have to spin around to know who it was, since Jade's whole demeanor changed in a hurry. Freddie quickly embraced his girlfriend, who wrapped her legs around his waist, as if they hadn't seen each other in forever.

"It was just a few hours Jade," Tori said, earning an evil glare from Jade.

"And you just earned yourself a ticket out of my room, Vega. Noelle… any chance that you can head out for a little while?"

"Umm…" Noelle said softly, unsure of what to say, "I kinda just started charging my phone and I-"

"Ughh!" Jade screamed. "Fine. But seriously, Tori, you gotta head out. Freddie and I will be filling this whole bed up."

Freddie started to speak to Tori to say farewell to the beautiful Vega sister, but Jade silenced him with a kiss, and quickly pushed him onto a bed.

"I'll text you in the morning," Tori said to Jade, getting an ok symbol from her hand as her face was otherwise occupied. And for the second time in an hour, Tori Vega was forced out of a dorm room.

* * *

**August 17**

**9:00pm**

**UCLA**

**Outside Scott Hall**

Tori had been walking around campus for a while, swinging by her room's window every so often to see if the lights were out so she could got back there, but alas, they were still on. Tori figured she'd give it 30 more minutes and then head in there and face whatever was waiting for her.

Just as she was about to sit down, she heard a whistle coming from behind her. Quickly turning around, she came to face Hunter and another guy who looked pretty similar in body type, just with very short black hair.

"The pretty sister… what's up?" Hunter called out.

"Umm.. not too much. Just kinda giving my roommate some space," Tori said, looking at him in his tight t-shirt, and feeling awful for the way her body was reacting to the hunk.

"Well, pretty sister, my boy Brad and I are going to hit up a party at the Delta Iota Kappa house, and I think you should definitely come… with us."

Hunter's less than subtle flirtation and innuendo didn't get past Tori as she tucked her hair back behind her hair, and gave this a lot of thought. She barely knew Hunter and added to that, this was a party and there could be all manner of things waiting for her there. But could it really be any worse than sitting out here and waiting for a skank to finish banging the guy she used to love?

"Sure… sounds fun."

"Sweet," Hunter said, scoring a high 5 from his friend, as he wrapped his tree trunk arm out and onto Tori's shoulder. "So… Tori… what brought you out to LA?"

"Actually… I live here… Lived here for a long time really, I was born in Miami, but I've lived here for like 16 years."

"No, shit…" he said, his fingers toying with her arm's skin in a way that was both scary and sexy. "So what about your sister?"

"What about her?"

"Nothing we gotta worry about tonight, pretty girl."

Tori knew he was probably really a sleeze but it had been a while since anyone said she was pretty, and he was being so complimentary, it was hard to fight feeling something.

"Trina went home. Dad's on duty tonight, so she went home to eat with them for lunch."

"That's cool, I guess… what does your dad do? Doctor or something?"

"Ha, no…" Tori chuckled a bit. "Nothing like that. He's a cop. Detective for the LAPD.

"Jeez… I better be careful with you. I'd hate to get Johnny Law on me because I didn't treat his little girl like a glass princess."

His friend laughed with Hunter, but Tori was a little annoyed by his assumptions.

"I'm not some porcelain doll, boys… I can take it rough." Tori regretted her words as soon as they came out. What was meant to be a reference to how hard she could party had now been taken in a very uncomfortable direction.

"I'll… have to remember that," Hunter said, with a half grin on his face.

The rest of the walk was a bit awkward, and it only got more uncomfortable when she approached something that she never imagined seeing in person- a frat house. It was just like the movies- large house, filled with people, all holding red cups, while way too loud music boomed in the background as a bonfire blazed in the front yard.

The large guys led Tori through the front door where a thinner guy blinded her with a flash, taking her picture with a Polaroid camera.

"Ah!" The Latina teen shouted in surprise, and swung her arm towards the photographer, but was pulled along by Hunter into the rambunctious crowd. Tori slid by dozens of people, including a couple guys who took advantage of the crowd to cop a feel.

"Yo, Jacob!" Hunter called out to a short and stocky blonde guy, "I gotta get this girl a drink, and one for me too."

"What about Brad?" Tori asked, sliding up to Hunter, only sorta out of safety concern.

"Fuck that guy…" he laughed, grapping two cups and handing one to his guest.

Tori should have been more cautious, she knew, but there was something about this moment that made her want to strip her concerns away and just be free. Truth be told, she just didn't want to be alone tonight and was willing to see this out to that end.

While Hunter was still laughing as he took his sip, Tori tried to hold back her distaste for the bitter drink and not cough as it slid down her throat. As she stared on at Hunter, she kept seeing how physically similar to Nate he was, but she was hoping he wouldn't be nearly as standoffish.

Just as Tori finally seemed to get her bearings for this crazy party, Hunter led her up a flight of nearby stairs, and finally out onto a balcony, which was pretty sparsely populated.

"Feel better, Pretty girl?"

Tori smiled and nodded, "Yeah, actually. Feels nice to get some fresh air. The party is kinda stuffy for me. Bit too much of a crowd."

"But it isn't a party without a crowd of some kind…"

Tori shrugged. He wasn't wrong, but this was really more of her thing. Quiet and simple times with people she liked being around. "Yeah, I guess so. Guess I'm not really a party girl."

"Oh…" Hunter said, raising an eyebrow, "Somehow I doubt that. I'm pretty sure there's a party girl in there somewhere…"

His bulky hands felt enormous on her thin arms as he caressed her arm, making his intentions pretty clear. Just like she felt with Nate.

Ugh… she thought, why does my mind keep running back to him? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. And even if I did miss him, he's the last thing I need to think about right now.

Before she had even realized it, from being so lost in her head, she had downed the entire contents of her cup.

"Somebody's thirsty," Hunter said, grabbing her cup and turning away with a wink. "I'm gonna grab us some refills. Don't go anywhere, beautiful…"

Tori just smiled and nodded, pulling her hair back over her ear as she watched him disappear. Turning around, the brand new freshman looked out over the balcony and saw people standing around, most completely drunk. Her brain went to autopilot as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Nate, as if hearing his voice was going to make her feel more at ease. The other side rang and rang, and just as Tori prepared for a voicemail, Hunter returned, forcing her to hide the phone behind her back.

"You still doing ok?" he asked, handing her a cup.

"Yeah… sorry, Hunter. I guess this wasn't the best thing for me to do. The party, music, and the alcohol… Might be too much for me."

"Where's that party girl that's supposed to be inside you?"

"My dad raised a good, boring girl, I suppose," she shot back.

"Well, I will have to thank Detective… oh wow… I don't even know your last name. This feels weird."

"It's Vega… I only know yours is Alexander since its on the door to your room."

"Vega… No shit?" Hunter seemed legitimately surprised at this information. "I know your dad actually… busted me on a drunk and disorderly charge back in the spring. He's why I have to live on campus now…"

"Oh wow… I'm sorry… this really is awkward… I made a bad call coming here," Tori said, putting her phone in her pocket inconspicuously and quickly attempting to brush past Hunter, but he stopped her, causing her to drop the phone off the railing and into a bush below.

"Whoa… slow down, Tori. I know you didn't have anything to do with that, but maybe it was for the best. I mean, if I hadn't lived in that dorm room, I'd never have met you and your fine self." Hunter leaned in to signal his kiss, and Tori found her self, as if magnetized, pushing her lips to his.

He tasted like beer, but she didn't mind, as she felt his arms hold her lower back, pushing her in for a deeper and tighter kiss. Feeling his weight press down, on her, Tori tried to find her balance, but thanks to her loss of balance thanks to the liquid courage, she nearly fell down.

"I think we better get you sitting down, or laying down, maybe," he said, helping get the thin girl centered. "Come on… got a room back here."

Tori couldn't force the words to say that she wanted to head back to her room, and so she silently followed him down the hall to an empty and dark room. The side wall of the room was obstructed a little bit, but the shiny finish told Tori that they probably had a lot of posters on the wall.

Hunter led her to the bed and sat her on it, before sitting pretty close beside her. "How's this?"

"Better," she said, feeling extremely paranoid at the same time she felt really taken care of. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to get out of that house, but she ignored the warnings and found her lips again tightly locked onto his.

His strong hands pulled her down by her shoulders from sitting to laying, his hands pawing at her body quite a bit more aggressively.

"Hunter… I don't know about-"

"Shhh…" he said, kissing her neck a bit. "Just relax. I promise you'll enjoy this."

She started to disagree, but then she felt him grip her thigh tightly, his fingers digging into her flesh, giving a feeling of pain, but the proximity to her core set her on fire.

"You've got to stop, Hunter…" she giggled, his touch becoming less painful, and more ticklish. She really wanted this to continue, but there was something uncomfortable for sure.

"Your body says differently," he said, with a half cocked smile, running his fingers up her thighs, and feeling the palpable heat from her center.

Tori elicited a small moan as she was touched in a way she hadn't been touched in months. The more she shook at his touch, the more on top of her seemed to get, until finally he was propped on his hands above her completely.

This is a surprisingly comfortable bed, she thought, as her body was pawed like a bear, looking for food at a camp. She was no slouch either in that department, rubbing his abs and pecs as she thanked God that he was so handsome. The way he towered over her with his size, Tori began to almost feel like she was a plaything for his sexual desires, and as sickening as that was for her to feel, it was also a real turn on.

Hunter upped the ante a bit by sliding her shirt off and tossing it at a nearby corner, leaving her bra, which he was already in the works of slipping off her.

"Little fast, Hunter… I think we should slow-"

Tori was silenced as her bra was lifted from her skin and his hot and wet mouth began suckling on her hardened peaks, as her back arched a bit, her fingers gripping his hair as his tongue toyed with her flesh.

"Oh yeah, Tori… I can tell you really want things to slow down," he taunted, moving his focus to unbuttoning her jeans and tossing them aside.

If she hadn't felt the cold air from his exhale on her core, she would never have noticed that he had pulled her panties off as well. Seeing that she was completely naked in the dark and he was still fully dressed was pretty scary for Tori, and she started to sit up, but was stopped.

"Just relax, pretty girl…" he said, stroking her hair with one hand as his other hand fumbled with his belt. After a few tries, he manages to get it down, and slide his pants down his ankles, his member springing out towards her.

Hunter was not as gifted downstairs as Beck, but he wasn't small by any means. What Tori was more concerned about was how Hunter was putting something onto his hardened member, to wrap it up. The fact that he was already slipping a condom on meant that the normal foreplay stuff might be out the window.

Wasting no time, he lined up with her entry point, and before Tori could tell him to wait and go slow, he pushes inside her fully, and she feels fulfilled. "Mmmhmm" she smiled as he rubbed against all of her insides that he could. Again, Tori tried to tell him to slow down, but he was a speed demon, planting his arms on her body and pounding her silly, her dark nipples dancing in the moonlight.

Tori knew she might have bruises in the morning from this, but it would make for an epic story. Realizing that Hunter isn't going to listen, Tori decided to just lay back and try to enjoy it, and after a little while, she really did start to feel something.

Sadly, the feeling didn't have a chance to grow as Hunter pulled out of her, and threw his condom off, shouting "Here it comes!" as he stroked his member until it fired stream after stream of white goo all over Tori's face and chest. Her caramel breasts were now contrasted with white liquid, and her face was covered, including her eyes.

Had Tori kept her eyes open she might have seen the flash, and if it wasn't for the party she might have heard the camera clicking, forever capturing this moment. Tori's mouth wasn't open at all, the smell and taste of Hunter's release seeming rotten and bitter, no doubt from the beer.

As Tori cleaned up quickly, she slipped her panties on and dived back in the bed, ready to snuggle with Hunter who already looked well passed exhausted.

* * *

**August 17**

**10:15 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 113**

"Guessing my roomie isn't coming back tonight..." Kelly said, giving Beck a knowing look. "Guess that means you and I can have a kickass sleepover."

"Works for me," Beck said, actually feeling a bit concerned about where Tori could be. He hoped she was staying over with Jade or something like that, but the idea of her being lost and alone was worrisome to say the least.

The couple had already had sex twice that evening, the first time only moments after Tori had left the room. While this was the more fulfilling experience for Beck, the second time, where Beck could last longer, was more than enough to relax Kelly. And with the way that she was all over him for the last few minutes, Beck had no doubt they would have a round three.

"So…" Kelly said, hopping off the bed. "I know you used to date Tori."

"Yeah… so what?"

"Well… I just wanted you to know that I don't feel threatened by her, in connection to you," Kelly said, sitting down across from him on Tori's bed. "We're together, so I'm not even worried about her."

"You seem like you are though… or else, why bring it up?"

"Because I want you to know that the next thing I say is not dripping with jealousy."

"Fine… let's hear it," Beck said, relaxing and laying back a bit on his elbows.

"I think you should come over here and fuck me on her bed."

"Whoa… what?"

"You heard me…" Kelly said, using her patented aggression,. "I want you. To fuck me. In her bed. I want to look over at her sleeping in this bed every night, knowing that I fucked you there before she could even sleep in it."

"I don't-"

"Fine," she said, sneering. "Clearly you're not over her…"

"No, Kelly… I am, I promise."

"Then you must be a fag."

Beck started to argue, but realized there was no point. She was going to get her way one way or another. The dark haired teen climbed off Kelly's bed and climbed on top of Kelly, feeling like his dignity, like his shirt, was crumpled on the floor.

* * *

**August 18**

**1:30 am**

**UCLA**

**Delta Iota Kappa House**

As Tori woke up, she instantly felt confused, the effects of the alcohol still having a strong hold on her. Her head was pounding, and as she looked at her naked body underneath the sheets, save for a pair of panties, she felt a bit disgusted with herself. Hunter didn't seem like a bad guy, but just jumping into bed with him was really stupid. To make matters worse, as she turned over, she realized she was alone in the bed.

A faint light came from a side room, which Tori assumed was the bathroom.

"Hunter?" she called out.

"Ugh… finally," he called back, swinging the door open and he was fully dressed. "I didn't realize you were going to just stick around."

"What?" she said, feeling confused. "Why don't you come to bed? What's going on?"

"Yeah… that's really not going to happen."

"Did I… do something… wrong?"

Hunter laughed as he pushed past her, "Look, it was a good, fun time, for sure. But let's not make a big deal out of this."

"Hunter… we had sex… that's a pretty big deal for me," Tori said, resisting tears as best she could.

"What did you expect? Trumpets, birds singing, or a choir of angels?" He looked at her as if he couldn't figure her out. "Grow the fuck up. And obviously its not a big deal for you, because you practically threw yourself at me. You were literally the easiest piece of pussy I have ever gotten. And that… is saying something."

"Why are you being so… mean?"

"Because you are a whore, and I'm not going to waste my time with some sappy piece of ass."

Tori couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and she turned from him, reaching by the bed to grab her clothes, but she couldn't find them.

"Where…" she managed to get out between breaths, "are my clothes?"

"Oh... yeah," he said with an evil grin. "I can show you where those are."

Hunter hit the light, blinding Tori for a moment, as she desperately tried to cover herself up in front of this monster. But being nude wasn't nearly as awful as what she saw on the wall.

It turns out the shiny-ness of the wall she saw in the dark wasn't a poster, but a wall full of photographs and bags. And right where Hunter was standing, Tori saw something that made her nearly crumble on the ground. There was the picture of her from when she came into the party, and next to it, was a picture of her right after sex, with his release all over her. Between the pics, there was a nail with a bag full of her clothes.

Tori reached for them, but Hunter pushed her away.

"You don't get to have these back, and the whole world can now know how easy you are and what kinda fucked up little cum slut is in the freshman class."

Tori was frozen in fear, and pain, and the greatest regret she'd ever felt. Before she even realized it, her hand smashed into his face, with a resounding slap. Hunter simply rubbed his cheek and pushed her out the door into the dark hallway.

Tori sighed in the dark hallway, but she could hear chuckling, and the hair stood up on her neck as if something was very wrong. Even more wrong than she thought.

Her fears were confirmed when the lights came on and the hallway was lined with guys, at least 15, on each side, taking phone pictures, whistling, and catcalling her; some even threw beer on her, the cold beverage stinging on her hot flushed skin. Tori ran as fast as she could out the door, almost tripping a couple times, and no matter where she turned, there were people staring at her as she tried to cover up.

Tori ran as fast as she could, crying and managed to get to her dorm, but without her ID, the outside door was locked and she had to wait for someone else to come in. Luckily, after five minutes, someone left, and didn't see her as she ducked inside and headed to her room, praying that Kelly had left the room's door open.

As it turned out, Kelly did indeed leave the door open, but as Tori swung the door open, she immediately regretted this decision. Kelly was in her bed, grinding on top of Beck, clearly screwing him in her bed. Beck made eye contact for only a moment before his eyes went wide as if to apologize, but she felt like she might die. Grabbing a shirt and shorts before rushing out, Tori slipped them on in the hallway, unable to look any further at what was in that room.

She sunk to her knees in the hallway, and cried, unsure of what she could do with her life now that it seemed to be falling down all around her. After several minutes, Tori picked herself up and raced upstairs to the only person she felt like she could trust.

* * *

**August 18**

**2:45 am**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 602**

Jade, as well as Noelle, were roused from the loud knocking on their door. Jade wasn't the most dressed at the moment, or at all, since she was wrapped up tight in Freddie's arms. Noelle climbed out of bed cautiously, and looked out the glass.

"I think its your friend, Tori."

As if those were the magic words, Jade slithered out of Freddie's fast asleep arms, and threw his shirt on as she answered the door.

Tori didn't even have to speak, as Jade looked her over. Bloodshot eyes from way too much crying, red hot cheeks from anger, chattering teeth from overwhelming tension, and her feeble appearance told Jade that she had been hurt deeply.

"Give me ten seconds, and we'll grab the study room down the hall."

Jade shut the door, her hand staying on the door, praying that Tori was going to be ok. She planted a kiss on Freddie's head before slipping on some workout shorts and heading outside. She hugged Tori tightly, and led her best friend down to where they could talk.

The dark haired girl opened the door, allowing Tori entry, as Jade turned on the light, as Tori shivered, as if the light caused her to jump. She sat Tori down on the couch, and sat on the other end, facing her, her knees tucked underneath her.

"You don't have to-"

"I need to," Tori said, looking at Jade through crimson scleras, knowing what her friend was trying to say. "You're… it for me right now…I have to just tell you everything and we can talk about it later."

Jade nodded and slid closer to Tori, taking her hands, and just listened as Tori recounted the last few hours.

* * *

**And that's it for this update. Lots of plot in here, and for those of you who pay close attention to things in my stories, nearly everything that happens in this chapter will be vitally important for upcoming events. So, I thought perhaps I'd try something new with my blurbs here at the end- Who is the worst person in this story so far? Three big contenders emerge in this chapter, for sure. Thanks for reading and please review/comment. I eagerly look forward to everyone's thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to get out, readers. As you will tell, no doubt from the end, this chapter went in a very different direction than I had originally anticipated. I also introduced a new character that I pulled from another show, but I figure I might see if anyone knows this one rather than reveal their identity. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**August 18**

**9:30 am**

**UCLA**

**Delta Iota Kappa House**

"What do you mean, this is normal?!"

Freddie had nearly gone hoarse as he yelled at the college senior standing before him, Mercer Hayes, the president and head of the Delta Iota Kappa fraternity. He and Jade had stormed the frat house together several minutes ago, but thanks to some gender concerns, Jade had to wait outside, no doubt getting the leers of all the shit brained punks here, he thought.

Truth be told, he had no idea why he was here, getting sneers from the larger guys that seemed to roam this house constantly. He had no real connection to Tori outside of Jade, but there was just something awful and sinister about what happened, which he felt like he only really knew half of, since Jade didn't seem to want to tell him everything.

And now here he was, after a restless night, facing down someone who was a bit more distinguished than he would have expected. The early 20's leader had slick black hair and was dressed in shirt and tie and khaki combination.

"What I mean, Mister Benson, is that there was nothing out of the ordinary at the party last night. I should know, I was there when your… 'friend' arrived with Mr. Alexander, and I was still here when she left, albeit a bit underdressed," Mercer gave a half smile, testing the humor of the freshman, which seemed to anger Freddie further.

"Be that as it may, Tori was drunk, and this Hunter guy took advantage of her. He shouldn't have even had beer to begin with since he's only 20, from what I understand."

"Look, kid… I get this whole white knight thing that you're doing, and I think its really noble and all, but nothing but fun happened here last night. I have tons of witnesses that I have talked to since you stormed into this house that can attest that she was here of her own volition, as she went with Mr. Alexander of her own free will. What happened behind those closed doors, I can only imagine, but we have a tradition, and I'm sorry to say that your girl fell victim to it."

"A joke? Tori was left naked, and was laughed at and photographed by your guys, and maybe even you… what is so funny about that, asshole?"

"Stop right there," Mercer said, rising from the desk and leaning in close to Freddie's face. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you, you quivering little pissant. You do not talk to me that way. No one talks to me that way. And I will fuck your life up if you even think of saying anything like that to me again… Am I clear?"

"Crystal…"

"Alright then," he said, sitting back down, and smoothing his attitude along with his hair. "Now, we do tend to mock those who take the walk of shame when one of our brothers has a conquest. That's something that we have done for a long time. If there were any cell phone pictures taken of her, I made sure that they were deleted within minutes of her exit, and checked everyone's phone that was on the top floor when she exited. We're not monsters, you know."

"And you're not the least bit bothered by the double standard of your guys taking advantage of these girls, and yet their 'manwhore-ness' is ignored?" Freddie said, giving an eye to signal that he just said something witty.

"Look, the way I see it, if there's a key that opens a large number of locks, I'd call that a master key. But if I had a lock, that would open to almost any key, you know what that is?"

"What?" Freddie said, regretting asking the moment he said it.

"A fuckin' shitty lock," Mercer laughed, looking for the faintest smile on Freddie's face.

"Glad this is so funny to you…"

Mercer looked over Hunter's folder, and after seeing that this wasn't exactly his first, or even third, time doing this, he figured that perhaps something did need to be done. And then Freddie interrupted him again.

"Look, dude-"

"It's Mercer or Brother Hayes."

"Sorry," Freddie said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "Look, Mercer, all misogyny aside, my friend was completely embarrassed by what happened here last night, and at the very least, she deserves to get her clothes back. I wasn't here so I can't really say what happened and what didn't but stealing her clothes was beyond uncool. And possibly criminal, if you catch my drift."

"Freddie, I'm going to level with you… School starts tomorrow and I have a lot of work that I need to do, but how about you come with me, and we'll get her clothes, and then you can be on your way and we can forget about this?"

"So, nothing? No punishment for Hunter?" Freddie said, getting upset again.

"I will deal with this issue and make sure he doesn't do this to any other girls, but we have a code here, and we handle things ourselves."

Freddie wanted to push this fight further, but with what he had, there really wasn't much more he could do. He stood up at the same time as Mercer, before the leader lead him up the stairs to the bedroom where the incident occurred, before stopping just outside the door.

"Now, I'm going to get her stuff from this room, but I'm gonna need you to wait outside here, since this is one of our more sacred rooms that only members can enter."

"Whatever…" Freddie said, blowing air as he planted his feet as Mercer ducked into the room.

The older student sighed as he hit the light, bemoaning the lack of manners in this freshman, but he had to admire the way he stepped up for the wronged girl. Maybe, Mercer thought, just maybe, this Benson kid could be a good fit for their brotherhood. He slid across the wall, looking for where her name was on the wall. At the very end, he found her pictures and clothes, and took a moment to take in how hot this bitch was that Hunter fooled around with. A shame she was so easy, he thought before walking out with the bag, leaving the pics on the wall.

"There we are. All of her clothes and belongings that she so casually left strewn over the room. Now, let me walk you out." Mercer led Freddie down the stairs and out the front door, to where Jade was standing impatiently. "If I could offer some advice, Freddie… you should really rethink the people you spend time with. Nothing but trouble, girls like the one there, and this Tori, are. People judge you based on the company you keep."

"You ever think about taking some of that advice?" Freddie shot back as he headed to his girlfriend, earning an annoyed glance from his former host before he walked back indoors, leaving Jade and Freddie to make the trip back to the dorms.

The previous night had been a nightmare for Jade, and she was running on very little sleep, requiring coffee just to function. When they left her, Tori was fast asleep in Jade's bed, after staying up until well after 6 am talking with Jade in that study room before she finally passed out. Once they were up, Jade took Tori to her room, and set her up in her bed as the couple headed out to take care of this.

"I found her phone," Jade said softly, hoping it would trigger Freddie to say something about what went on in there. "Called it when I got there, and sure enough, it was right where she dropped it. Miraculously safe besides a few scratches from that bush."

"That's good. I think I got the rest of her stuff from this weird Mercer guy who is apparently their president. All things considered, he was pretty helpful."

"Oh great," Jade said sarcastically, "Maybe we can have a double date with us, and him, and whoever he wants to rape that night."

"Jade… I know Tori's your friend and all, but-"

"If you value your balls, Freddie Benson, I would think long and hard about what you're about to say."

"I'm just saying that we don't exactly know what really went down in that place, and while I believe Tori, I have to wonder if she really recalls everything since she was drunk, and delirious by the time she made it back to you."

"If Vega said it, then I believe her. Are you saying that she's a liar?"

"No… I'm just saying that maybe we should put this matter to bed, and we should look out for her so this doesn't ever happen again."

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course, he's being methodical, she thought, he just has to look at things from every angle and get every detail before he fucking does anything.

"I'm going to bed, Freddie. I might see you for lunch."

And with that, Jade disappeared into her dorm, leaving Freddie standing outside watching her walk, as the former iCarly tech producer sighed and started the trek to his room.

* * *

**August 18**

**12:15 pm**

**UCLA**

**Phelps Dining Hall**

Luckily for all those involved, the next few hours were not the least bit hectic or drama filled. Freddie had returned to his dorm, coming face to face with Robbie passed out in nothing but his briefs. He managed to grab a quick nap on the bed across from Robbie before he got a very direct and brief message from Jade telling him when lunch was. Apparently, Cat wanted to look at and set up the schedules that everyone had so they could work out the best time to eat together. Robbie had apparently received this same test a few minutes before Freddie, the new roommates sharing a quick glance before just saying "Lunch is at 12."

When Jade stormed off to her room, she immediately wondered if she had been too mean to Freddie, but once she saw Tori curled up in her bed, Jade forgot all about it, and went to hold her friend and rest for a while. Thanks to Cat's message, this rest was short lived, and the two girls grudgingly got up, and once Jade, Tori, and Noelle all got showers, they headed down to Tori's room so that Jade could lay the smackdown on Kelly. The two girls agreed not to speak of the previous night again until Tori felt she was ready. Neither Jade or Tori was sure why Noelle was tagging along, but she wasn't annoying, so the two girls weren't going to argue.

The girls were a bit surprised, especially Noelle, when they found Kelly and Beck in her bed, and Tori's appeared virtually untouched, and still made. Jade began to wonder if maybe Freddie was right about this- Maybe Tori was so stressed, she forgot which bed was hers. Beck was clearly awake as they entered and while Tori got some clothes to wear, Jade and Noelle made sure they had his attention so he wasn't staring at the vulnerable Latina.

"Not going to make lunch," he whispered, clearly having gotten Cat's text.

Jade, without missing a beat raised her index and middle finger and flicked her tongue in between them then transitioned right into a whipping motion. Noelle tried her best not to crack up at the action, while Beck just looked annoyed.

"Cat's the nicest person and the last person who would ever treat you bad, Beck," Tori said, now dressed and joining the girls and trying to keep quiet. "If you can't pull yourself away from… that… for a while, then just text the girl your schedule."

Beck sighed and looked at Tori as if he was trying to apologize, but Tori just shook her head and headed out the door with Noelle while Jade walked backwards from the door, grinning a fake smile as she stiffly raised her middle finger towards her ex, before slamming the door, to wake Kelly up.

"Da fuck was that?" came voice behind Beck, and he came face to face with a girl who really should have taken her makeup off the night before.

"Tori came in," he sighed.

"You tell her what we did?" she said through an evil grin.

"Nope… though after you fell asleep, I did try and make it look like it did before she left. Believe me, the last thing we need is her to know. It would crush her."

"Good," Kelly said, "But whatever, I guess she isn't nearly as big of a bitch as that goth chick you used to bang."

"Yeah… you should give Tori a chance," Beck said, his conscience growing heavier with each passing minute.

"I bet you gave her a chance or two, didn't you?" Kelly said, sneering.

Beck didn't respond and just shook his head before laying back down in the bed with her, hoping he could fall asleep before she made too much of a fuss.

Over at the Dining Hall, at exactly 11:55, a perky redhead and her extremely annoyed roommate arrived outside to wait on their friends. Things had certainly been interesting that first night, with Sam's constant hunger when she woke up to Cat making faint high pitched noises as she slept. Both girls could tell this might take some getting used to.

Freddie and Robbie arrived right on time, followed immediately by Tori, Jade, and Noelle. As Jade broke the news that Beck wouldn't be joining them, she barely tried to hide her happiness at his absence while Cat looked sad.

The teens hurried into the crowded dining hall, so that they could grab some food and find a place for all of them to eat. Luckily, a table was freed up, and while it was a tight fit for 7, they somehow managed to make it work, as Jade made Freddie's lap her seat.

"So, I want to know everyone's schedules so that I know we can eat together," Cat said, before eating a roll on her plate. "You know, if we can. I'm actually free every day from 11-1 and after 5, since I have British Lit Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings, and Dance and Music Tuesday and Thursday mornings. Then after lunch on Monday and Wednesday, I have Chemistry and I'm pretty sure we all have World History together after that."

"Yeah, we do," Sam said, eyeing Freddie as if to say 'You did this to me,' before she continued. "I've got a math class way too fuckin' early on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and then after lunch on Monday and Wednesday, I also have a Communications class and American Lit. Only class I have on Tuesday and Thursday is a Mass Media after lunch."

"Looks like we might be hanging out there," Freddie said, hoping Sam would lighten up. "Besides the Mass Media and World History classes, I have Chemistry and Brit Lit too, Cat, and some early Monday, Wednesday, and Friday math classes as well, but they are Calculus and not Intro to Math-"

"Wow…Benson, why don't you tell everyone I'm retarded?" Sam said, clearly offended he had exposed what the class she was taking was.

"I have Intro to Math too," Noelle shyly said, speaking up for the first time that day really. "Nothing wrong with having trouble with that stuff. I guess I will see you there and I guess it was fate I got that World History class too. I've got Art and Japanese Tuesday and Thursday mornings and I'll also be in Brit Lit with you guys," she said, speaking to both Freddie and Cat, but her eyes remained on the redhead.

" I've got American Lit with you, Sam," Tori said, earning the glances of those at the table, half of them unaware of what she had gone through the night before. "I'm also in Music and Dance with Cat. What I'm more worried about is this evening Theater class on Tuesday and Thursday. I will be there until like 8:30 I think."

"Well, at least you'll have some company, Vega," Jade said, giving a glance at Tori as if the two friends were already considering what roles the other might beat them out for in upcoming productions. I've got Art with Noelle and Brit Lit with most of you guys I think."

'Yay!" Cat exclaimed, revealing that she had been writing a chart while everyone was speaking to plot out a timeframe for lunch and dinner so that virtually everyone could eat together for both major meals. "I guess I will just see if Beck let's me know if he wants to come… but his girlfriend is really mean. And not just Jade-mean…"

"What's the difference?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow to the redhead.

"Well," Jade interjected, "My kind of mean is awful and might be life endangering, but there's usually a purpose or a plot, or at least a joke there… with this fucked up gank, she's just a bitch to be a bitch. I hate people who fuck with people just to fuck with them."

Hearing all that language was too much for Cat as she got up from the table to dispose of her tray, and was followed closely by Noelle before the others got up to go dump their lunches as well, until only Robbie was left at the table.

"No one asked me about my classes…" he sadly said to himself, then silently cursing himself for talking to himself, thus creating a vicious cycle.

* * *

**August 18**

**11:46 pm**

**UCLA- Pierce Hall**

**Room 114**

Freddie Benson couldn't sleep.

For one thing, he was beyond stressed out about what tomorrow was going to bring as classes began. He had already printed out the schedules and picked up all of his books after lunch, but he still felt like he wasn't ready. The second thing that was going on in his head was the lack of Jade.

With Tori uncomfortable in her own room, she had opted, at Jade's offer, to sleep in the bed with Jade. While Freddie's mind played games of what that might look like, it was still a lonely concept, especially with Robbie a few feet away, nearly naked and drooling into his pillow.

Unable to fight off the stress any longer, the former tech producer began fooling around on his Pearpad and thought he should look up his teacher's ratings on Learn or Spurn. He scrolled through a few names to find some familiar ones.

Apparently Calculus with Dr. Soriyama was going to be a real nightmare with the professor's thick accent, but there's a lot of curving in the class it seemed, so Freddie figured that was a good trade-off.

Truthfully, after reading the reviews, Freddie was looking forward to his Literature class, British Lit with Dr. Rydell the most. Apparently this was a really smart and witty teacher who wasn't afraid to push what was acceptable, which was appealing to Freddie, almost as much as sharing the class with his love.

Chemistry, he knew he'd have with Cat, and he prayed that she'd be interesting since Dr. Kincaid seemed to be a very boring and monotone teacher, and even worse, Freddie couldn't tell if it was a male or female professor.

Mass Media, he felt, was going to be a breeze after all the work he did on iCarly and apparently the teacher, Mr. Ryan was a really laid back guy with a very loud and intense voice, and he apparently ran the college radio station.

By far, the scariest class was the one that he would be sharing with all his friends: World History with Dr. Dorian Drago, apparently known as the "Dragon." Only one of the 38 reviews featured someone that made an A, and nearly all commented on his difficulty, quick temper, and the fact that he could destroy a GPA easily.

Freddie knew he would have to stay on this guy's good side, even if that meant distancing himself from the others if they became a problem. This cold response to how to solve the problem made him uneasy. Emotionally, he wasn't a robot by any means, but sometimes, he wondered if the way he felt, or didn't feel, made a lot of sense.

* * *

**August 19**

**02:02pm**

**UCLA- Elkins Hall**

**Room 232**

Sam Puckett had just fallen in love with someone at least 15 years older than her.

Well, the feeling was closer to lust as she watched the incredibly hunky professor walk in the door, a golf club in his muscular arms tightly held by a long sleeve green shirt which was covered by a tie and khaki pants. His auburn hair caught the light just enough to show the red tint, and he was very cleanly shaven.

Dr. Adams was a whole new breed of man for Sam and she felt a crush brewing, but immediately felt embarrassed of the feeling as she glanced over to see Tori and Robbie sitting a few seats diagonal from her. Compared to the Indian guy, she never got his name, who could barely speak English who taught Intro to Math, and the corny Mr. Bruner for her Communication class, there was no contest for what her favorite class was going to be this semester.

Adams laid his bag on his desk and quickly went to shut the doors to the room, looking each student up and down.

"It is now five minutes after 2. If you are going to arrive after this time, you might as well not come at all, as I will not let you in. I don't care if you caught a flat tire, or overslept, or had a dentist appointment- you should get the notes from a classmate because I am not your secretary, so don't ask what you missed."

So much for easy, Sam said to herself as she watched her professor walk up and down the front of the room, as if he was sizing each and every person up. Sam tried to give off the best version of herself as she could when his eyes met hers.

"Some of you might know why I have a golf club… but for those who are wondering, I am the coach of the university's golf team, and I sometimes practice my swing as I lecture. Or," he said, slowly approaching a desk where a sleeping football player slept, slowly sliding the head of the club over the sleeping guy's cheek, before slamming it down on the desk, bringing the student to life, "I can always use it as an alarm clock."

"Sorry, sir," the student said, looking really embarrassed, but there was a look that Sam could see on Tori's face as she looked at this guy which was a mix of fear and disgust.

"Don't let it happen Mister…"

"Alexander… Hunter Alexander."

"What do you know, Mr. Alesssssander… you are the first name on my list," Adams said looking over the roll before calling out the names of everyone else in the class. Then he reached Sam's name. "Samantha Puckett"

"Here… and it's Sam."

"Sam Puckett?" he said, a quizzical look lining his face. "That's a very unfortunate name… Try and get married fast so you can drop that." He finished the roll, and began pacing around the class, swinging the club like a cane, until he finally settled on sitting on the front most desk. "So this is American Literature. This class will require a lot of reading, and you will be tested and quizzed over what you read so do not fall behind on your reading. We're going to cover pretty much all the major pieces from the late 1700's to the 1980's. That gives us room for all the fun ones like Twain, Poe, Fitzgerald, Faulkner, and Hemingway."

Sam had no idea who any of those people were off the top of her head, but if learning about them meant she could stare at this dreamy professor as he talked, she could live with that.

"There will be papers," he said, earning a few groans from around the room. "Oh grow the fuck up… this is college," he laughed as he looked over his intro notes for the class. "There will be three papers for the course, none of which will be very hard if you read and pay attention. I strongly suggest you have a buddy or two before you leave this class so that you can keep up with assignments. Next time we meet, we will start with the ever popular Washington Irving, so read Rip Van Winkle before Wednesday's class."

Sam was barely paying attention at this point, and was fantasizing more about what was underneath the well groomed professor's clothes. And it took Tori touching her shoulder to snap her out of the daydream, making Sam aware that the room was now completely empty of all but the two girls and Robbie. She quickly gathered her stuff and started to rush off, but after realizing they were all going to the same class now, she took her time.

"Sooo…" Sam said, looking over at Tori, seeing that the girl was still looking pretty rough, "Who was the sleeping guy that you were staring daggers at?"

Tori started to answer, but instead, ducked into a nearby restroom for an escape before Sam asked anymore questions.

* * *

**August 22**

**06:30pm**

**Vega Residence**

Det. Vega could not be happier to be home. Thanks to someone's negligence in the department, he was forced to work an extra hour, putting him home way later than he wanted. And since his wife had a spin class on Thursday nights, there was no prepped dinner for him.

He'd never admit it, but he really missed his daughters on days like this, where he just felt exhausted. Tori called regularly, but he could tell she was struggling at UCLA, and Trina was taking classes from early in the morning to late at night, leaving Mr. Vega alone in the house.

The worn out officer made himself a turkey sandwich with extra mayo, damn his cholesterol, he thought as he scanned the kitchen counter. After several minutes, he finally found the mail pile.

Bills, of course, he thought, cycling through the stack. Ads galore of course, but after digging and digging, he finally found something that was neither junk or depressing.

It was a red envelope, like the kind romantic greeting cards come in, and it was addressed to him, thought it was strange that it referred to him as Detective on the address, rather than George.

As he opened the card, he quickly realized it wasn't anything romantic, but something meant for his daughter, which was strange, because the "I'm So Proud of You, My Daughter" cover seemed like something he'd have given Tori instead of something given to him.

Suddenly, he felt very uneasy, and his brain warned him not to open the card further, but he couldn't help himself, and dropped the card in an instant.

Fuck, his brain screamed, as he kept seeing the contents, making him feel sickened, nearly throwing up right on the counter.

Inside the card, a paper with copies of Tori's dubious Polaroid pictures, and the words, "Aren't You Proud of Your Cum-Dumpster?!" bolded. Once his stomach settled, he could see nothing but red as he picked up the photos, using his thumb to cover his little girl at her must vulnerable, and looked around the background, as something seemed familiar.

After a few minutes, he realized why it was so familiar, and knew exactly where this had happened. Not even concerned about anything else at this moment, Det. Vega grabbed the greeting card and hopped in his car, heading towards a place dropped in on about once a month for complaints- The Delta Iota Kappa house.

* * *

**August 22**

**08:15pm**

**UCLA- Nolan Fine Arts Hall**

It was only the second time he had done this, but Freddie Benson was already running late to walk his girlfriend from her theater class. Jade was already having a bad enough night as it was, with Mrs. Blaylock just handing Tori a part in the fall play and having to sit so close to Beck and Robbie, when all she wanted to do was curl up with her one true love.

To make matters worse, instead of walking with her and Freddie like she did Tuesday, Tori had opted to walk back to her dorm with Beck tonight. Jade had no idea what in the world she wanted to talk to Beck about, but hopefully it was about getting some help to take out that asshole who assaulted her, and even then there wasn't much he could really do.

The first week had really flown by for Jade, and for everyone else it seemed, with only a handful of classes keeping her from her weekend. Her Biology class with Dr. Franklin actually seemed kinda fun, despite it being yet another class with Beck, and her Art class with Dr. Sindel seemed quite the opposite- monotone professor, and a really boring structured class with no room for real creativity. Plus, that awful bitch of Beck's was in there. But then again, at least she had Noelle to keep her company in there.

The best class by far was her British Lit class, for one, because Freddie was in it, but for two, the class was really laid back and the professor, Dr. Rydell was hilarious and rude, which Jade loved. A student even got so brave on the first day to ask him how old he was, and, without missing a beat, scanned the class for who said it, and responded, "That depends… How old are you?" The guy was the definition of cool in Jade's eyes, and she harbored a bit of a teacher crush, but she knew nothing would ever happen.

The other class with Freddie hadn't been so fun, with Dr. Drago- The Dragon, he's called apparently. He could instantly tell that she and Freddie were together and made the move to put us on opposite sides of the room. They'd only had the class twice, but Freddie had already filled up 6 pages, front and back, of notes so far. However, the Dragon had a very dry sense of humor and she still couldn't tell when he was joking, but just from the way the man carried himself and his very professional look- coat and tie, with neatly trimmed salt and pepper hair- it was clear he carried a lot of weight around the school.

Thankfully, Freddie showed up only a few minutes late, instantly apologizing for the tardiness, as he always did in those situations. And she naturally forgave him instantly, but wouldn't let that on for a while, until he did something romantic. As usual, he did not disappoint, after seeing that she wasn't up for his small talk, he took her hand as they approached a streetlight, and began to playfully dance with her.

Jade tried not to show any signs of enjoyment, as she was led, twirled, and dipped, but eventually his charm was even too much for her and a smile grew across her face. Freddie gently kissed her lips as they waltzed by the front fountain, and just as they spun, laughing, Jade pushed Freddie towards a wall.

Freddie can see her game pretty quickly, and spins so that she is now heading for the wall, and finally he pins her against the wall. Illuminated only slightly by the streetlights while shadows cover them, the couple share several fast but deep kisses. He holds Jade tightly, not letting her budge from the trap of his arms, not that she would ever want to escape, but he slid his knee between her legs, and moved his body so that he was rubbing between her thighs.

Jade let out a few moans into Freddie's mouth as she smiled through some very warm and wet kisses. "I love you, so much, Fredward Benson."

"And I love you, Jadelyn West," Freddie smirked back, taking her hand in his as he raised them above their heads.

With no arms to use between them, their torsos only got closer together as their legs intertwined, to rub and feel each other as best they could in this moment, just breathing and experiencing one another.

"Do whatever you want with me, baby," she said, biting her lip, as she rested her lips for a moment from kissing him. "I'm yours. I will be whatever you want as long as I can be with you." She lowered her voice to an absolute whisper as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, a grin going from ear to ear. "Fuck me raw and make me your cumpuppet."

Freddie was taken aback by her language. Lately her dirty talk had been getting pretty intense, and it reminded him a bit of Carly, which was as disturbing as it was hot. He also feared that she wanted to lose her identity due to a theme of wanting him to make her into something of his design. He thought it was sexy at first but as it kept going, he really started to worry about her.

He silenced her with his mouth, moving one hand down, while holding her hands in place with one of his, caressing her face, neck, and upper body as he felt her up. Once brave enough, he slid his hand under her shirt and cupped her breasts, eliciting a small moan inside his mouth. He slid her flimsy bra upwards, and felt as her breasts spilled out from captivity into his waiting hands.

Jade nearly squealed as she felt his strong hands knead her flesh, feeling utterly defenseless which only added to her pleasure, and the feeling only intensified when his thumb slid across her hardened peak. She quickly became putty in his hands biting his lip slightly as their mouths embraced over and over. Her body slid tightly against his, wanting her hands free so she could touch him as she felt his clothed growing manhood slide along her thigh.

"Fuck baby," Jade moaned, after what seemed like hours for her. "Please fuck me… right here and now… I need you inside me."

"I don't think we should, babe. Let's just get to a room."

Jade was just about to say something else, when they heard someone approaching, and separated. Once they saw that it was just a large drunk guy, they were relieved, and they slid along the wall and decided to head back to Jade's dorm.

Halfway there, Freddie stopped short. "I totally forgot something in my dorm, babe. Let me run and take care of it and I will be right back to your dorm. 10 minutes maximum."

Jade stared daggers at him, clearly annoyed, "Fine… But for every minute you're late, you're going to eat my pussy and make me come that many times."

"That's the best deal I've heard all day," Freddie said softly with a wink as he walked away from his girlfriend and headed to take care of something that really couldn't wait.

* * *

**August 22**

**09:35pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 339**

"So I can't decide if I should go out for Zeta or Omega."

"Well, Cat, why do you have to just try for one?" Noelle asked, sitting on the redhead's bed while both girls were on their laptops. "I thought the whole point of those things was that you had options before you declared allegiance."

"You talk about them like the Nazi's, dude," Sam interjected as she desperately tried to read up on her Lit class so she could impress Adams in the next class.

"They might as well be," Noelle said, a tinge of jealousy in her tone, but also, it seemed like she was hiding something.

"You know something we don't, No?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Sam… please use my full name. And yeah, actually, I do know something but its not really my secret to share."

"Whatevs," Sam said, shutting her book. "Momma's gonna hit up the library so she can focus. You guys try to not be so cryptic while I'm gone."

A few minutes after Sam was out the door, Cat said, "I like Sam and all but she's so grumpy. I wish I roomed with someone happy."

"I'm happy," Noelle said, her voice jumping an octave.

"Hahaha… yeah, you are," the redhead said, giggling. "One time, my brother had to take pills that made him really happy all the time. But then he got too happy… and that's why we can't go to Arizona."

Noelle desperately tried to keep a straight face as Cat regaled her story, but really had no response to it.

"I have to go study with some people from my Chemistry class, but you can hang out here if you want," Cat said, looking around for her book.

"Can I come with? Kinda bored and I'm pretty sure your friend Jade and her boyfriend are having sex all over the place before he has to leave and Tori shows up."

"Yeah," Cat laughed, "They do that. But why is Tori staying with you?"

"I figured they had told you… Please forget I said anything."

Cat became very serious and looked the dark haired girl in the eyes. "You have to tell me, Noelle. I can't stand not knowing things."

"Fine," Noelle said, hoping this would get her in trouble. "Tori went to a frat party and something happened there and with her roommate- the really nasty blonde girl- so now Tori is just sleeping with Jade. I mean, not like-"

Cat gave her a smirking glance, signaling that she knew something Noelle didn't. "KK," she said, opening her door. "Let's go study," she said, in her breathy high pitched way that made Noelle's stomach twist with desire. The two girls headed out and walked happily together until they reached the library, and Noelle suddenly realized she had left something up in her room, leaving Cat standing outside the library, and she wrinkled her nose as she watched her new friend race off in a very odd direction for going back to the dorm.

* * *

**August 22**

**10:05pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 113**

"Did you fuck her?"

"What?!" Beck asked, completely flummoxed at Kelly's question.

"It's a yes or no, dick bag. Did. You. FUCK! That. Skinny. Bitch?"

"No!" he screamed back, "I just walked her to her dorm after our class. That's it."

"You tell her about what we did in her bed? About how I made you jizz all over her pillow so she would know what a whore bitch she is? You tell her about all my pussy sweat that's in her sheets?"

"No… and I'm not going to, Kelly, you know that."

"Damn right… Doing that would mean you have balls, and god knows you don't have those since you're so much of a little bitch all the time."

"You getting to a point, Kelly or are you just going off to hear yourself be a gank?"

Beck's cheek burned with her slap as her hand moved like lightning against his flesh, searing it with fury.

"Don't you dare ever talk to me like that!" she screamed, as she lowered her hand and grabbed his crotch through his pants. "You're nothing but a dick with feelings, and if you disrespect me like that again, I will rip your shit off. Just try me."

"You seriously need to relax, Kelly. I'm sorry if I was being a jerk, but there's nothing for you to worry about. You freak out about the littlest things."

"Me?" she said, her mood starting to get worse, as if Beck was mocking her. "You're the one who doesn't want to sleep in an empty dorm room since your roommate is never there. You realize how much of a pussy that makes you, right?"

"Fuck off, Kelly… I don't even know what I'm doing with you," Beck said, backing out of the door, and he could hear her going off from behind the heavy wooden door, but couldn't make out the words, and at this point, he really couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was hit something. Hard.

* * *

**August 22**

**10:20pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 602**

Tori Vega had sat alone in Jade and Noelle's room for almost two hours, waiting for her friend to get back from Freddie walking her back. But they were taking a really long time. She wondered if they stopped off at his dorm and were fooling around. For some odd reason that thought seemed to make her sad.

It had been a growing thought of hers ever since Jade told her that they needed to cool off being together, and especially after a few days of spending the night with her, Tori couldn't help but envy them.

She envied Freddie because he got to spend so much time with Jade and got to be intimate with her, a closeness that was sorely lacking following everything she'd been through. There was just something safe about being with Jade as if the former mean girl was her guardian angel.

On the other hand though, she also envied what Jade had- a wonderful, nice, and caring man. And the way Jade talked about their sexual encounters… Tori sometimes dreamed of that feeling, and had touched herself using some of those details as fuel more than once. Someone who wasn't cold and unfeeling like Beck, a complete disgusting asshole like Hunter, or far too nice and delicate with her like Nate. When Jade said that Freddie was the male version of her, Tori laughed but the idea of the two of them together, while it made Tori feel ashamed, was incredibly intense and romantic.

Tori had no idea why her mind seemed so focused on Jade and Freddie's relationship, but with her lack of any lovelife at this point, it made a little bit of sense. Spending so much time in this room alone, had made her want to go back to her own assigned room, but since Beck dropped her off and then came in the building, she knew exactly where he was. And probably what he was doing.

The Latina teen had to hold back her nausea at the concept. Part of her was thankful that she had just imagined the two of them screwing in her bed that night, despite it seeming incredibly real. But both Freddie and Jade had confirmed that wasn't the case so they were probably better judges than her.

As if by magic, the door opened, and Jade walked through, looking a bit annoyed.

"Hey, Jade," Tori greeted her, but she just got a slight sneer in return.

"Vega… you know how I feel about you, and you are… I guess we are friends," the words seemingly painful as they came out of her mouth. "But tonight I really need the room, and if I end up not needing it, since Freddie is over 30 minutes late, you probably don't want to be here."

"Is everything ok? Did you have a fight?"

"No… the opposite really… we nearly fucked outside earlier, and he promised me he'd be back in a few minutes, and he's not. Clearly."

"Maybe he's just running behind, for some reason. I'm sure he'll show."

Yeah, Vega… you're probably right, but I'm pretty impatient… which you know. So anyway, you should go."

Tori wanted to argue, but she knew it would probably be more work and that it would be a losing battle for sure. "Kay… Call me if you need anything."

There was a grunt for a response as Jade curled up on her bed and turned herself away from the room, and from the way she was jerking a bit, she might have been crying. Tori really wanted to help, but she knew that Jade wanted to be alone, so she granted her wish.

Tori descended down the building and headed down to her room, but stopped a few feet from the door when she heard the pounding music coming from behind her door. Some screaming band that was no doubt killing the brain cells of all those in the vicinity. Maybe that explains why Kelly is the way she is… and the reason Beck is still with her.

A heel turn later, and Tori was out of the building and heading out into the night. She walked hurriedly through the quad, avoiding any glances she received from people. She remembered something her dad always told her about staying on the phone with someone while she was out at night.

Scrolling through her list of contacts, she passed over the usual choices- Jade, Beck, Cat, and stopped on Andre. A few rings later and no answer. The same with her dad and Robbie. Her mom's phone didn't even ring, and went straight to voicemail. Finally, she tried her last resort, someone she'd been avoiding for a while: Nate.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate… its Tori."

"Yeah… I know. Got your own ringtone."

"Yeah… I remember. Kinda depressing you picked "Best I Ever Had" though."

"Doesn't make it any less true… You got a reason for calling me so late, Tori Vega?"

Tori swallowed her breath for a moment, hoping he didn't hate her. "Kinda alone and walking around to the library, and I wanted someone to talk to."

"And how many people did you plow through before you settled for me?"

"Only a few. Everyone's busy or sleeping I guess."

"Yeah… of course I wasn't really doing either, so I guess you lucked out, Tori."

"Look, Nate, I'm sorry about-"

"Ain't no reason to apologize, Tori. I'm the one who dumped you and screwed up something fierce. You just did what was best for you."

"I know, but- I don't know what I'm apologizing for either, but I do feel really bad about things, and the last week has been a nightmare here."

"I had heard that something happened but not much else. You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Tori lied, making her way to the library finally. "My roommate is awful. She's dating Beck, and she has like a lot of drugs, and… I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, girlie… you're just spilling your thoughts. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, but I kinda promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tori… your druggie roommate, who you hate and who has shit taste in men, no offense, made you promise something… and you kept it? Why in the hell would you do something like that?"

"I don't know… I guess I don't want her to hate me."

"And how's that going for you?"

There was silence for a few moments, while Tori tried to find a way to say 'you're right' without sounding too grateful.

"I guess you have a point, Nate."

"Of course I do… You get where you needed to go yet?"

"Yeah, actually," Tori said a bit surprised that he had asked right as she got to the front door of the library. "Just got here. You want me to let you go?"

"Not really, but you should probably get to your book learnin'" he said, trying to sound more Southern than usual. And then he hung up without saying goodbye.

"Well, that was… something," Tori said as she walked into the library, but as she walked in, she felt a sudden shudder that something was very wrong.

* * *

**August 22**

**10:35pm**

**UCLA- Pierce Hall**

**Room 114**

Robbie Shapiro watched his phone vibrate on his desk, Tori's name blazing across the lit cover, but he really didn't care much about answering it. Tori had barely even spoken to him since he started dating Trina, and even when she did it was usually about something completely unrelated to him. As soon as the movement stopped, Robbie started to feel bad for ignoring the call.

From what he had heard, Tori had a run in with Beck's roommate, and was having a tough time with the rejection, but then again, he only heard bits and pieces of it.

He looked over at the empty spot Freddie usually filled and wondered where he was. He had ducked in momentarily earlier, but was gone in a flash, probably back to Jade so they could screw around. Robbie had never really been attracted to Jade, but the idea that his roommate was dating her seemed to annoy him a lot more than it should have.

He tossed and turned in bed for several minutes before he knew he was better off just taking off for a while to clear his head. Maybe head over to the fountain or library or something; get this restlessness out of his system.

* * *

**August 22**

**10:50 pm**

**UCLA**

**Delta Iota Kappa House**

Mercer Hayes sat at his desk with a lamp on, still looking over Hunter's file. He had told the kid the morning after, that this whole picture situation was all copacetic, but the truth was that he was a little disturbed about this tradition that Hunter had developed since he came in as a freshman. Bringing girls in, taking pictures when they were most vulnerable, and then slut shaming them, separately were not that big of a deal, but the fact that he seemed to get off on this sick process made the senior's stomach turn with worry about the fallout. The last thing Mercer needed was one more scandal coming out of this frat, especially since they were already under review.

To make matters worse, the girls father was a cop, and if things needed to be even more shitty, it was the cop who had usually been pretty nice when the party's had gotten too bad. Detective Vega had shown up, ready for war, and his blood was boiling, so Mercer did the only thing he could think of- tell the cop everything he knew and let Hunter be his problem.

He had met with Hunter twice over the week to talk to him about this issue, but he was drunk during one, and the other he laughed all the way during. He was loud, annoying, and disrespectful, and that was no good for the image. Sadly, with Hunter's dad, Jacob Alexander being a booster and a big donor to the frat, there was no way he could kick the guy out. Plus, Hunter knew way too much about things, and could make a whole lot of waves if he, and Mercer knew he would, turned on the frat and busted them for all the crap.

There was only one thing left to do about Hunter, Mercer thought. The lanky senior snuck out of his office in the house and made his way to central campus and called Hunter to meet him, so that he could make an example of this insubordinate asshole.

* * *

**August 22**

**11:15 pm**

**UCLA- Carroll Library**

**3rd Floor**

Sam Puckett had spent most of her study time daydreaming about Professor Adams, which was not going to help her on the upcoming quiz whatsoever. She had picked this exact study room because it's window looked out over Adams' 2nd floor office, so Sam could watch him, which wasn't creepy whatsoever. If you asked her, that is.

The feisty blonde had been bored out of her mind for a while only a floor below, when she realized what she could be looking at. A quick relocation and here she was, stalking a guy who was nearly twice her age, and she could not care less.

Maybe it was the lack of sex, or the fact that he had so many of Freddie's qualities, but Sam was having trouble of thinking of anything other than the handsome professor. She had yet to get through a shower since she first saw him that she didn't touch herself. Much as she hated to admit it, she was completely smitten.

Sam nearly jumped when the lights went off in his office and Sam watched him head out of the building, in workout clothes, which didn't help Sam's situation at all. The handsome professor sauntered out of the building and headed towards his car, but then turned and ran in the opposite direction towards the center of campus.

Before she even realized she had done it, Sam jumped out of her seat and raced down the stairs outside so she could catch up with him and watch Adams some more from a distance. What she didn't realize was that this decision would be the defining moment of her semester.

* * *

**August 23**

**2:53am**

**UCLA- Pierce Hall**

**Room 321**

Beck Oliver was awoken by a very loud knock on his door. He knew who it was, and he had no intention of saying anything to her if she was going to act like a bitch, and knock like some ape.

KNOCK KNOCK "Mr. Oliver, this is campus police. Please open the door."

"Shit!" he called out, before he could stop it, "Give me a sec." Beck stumbled from his bed, and threw on a shirt before opening the door and coming face to face with two police officers, with name badges he was far too groggy to read.

"Mr. Oliver?" the older cop said flashing a light into Beck's eyes.

"That's me."

"Mr. Oliver, when was the last time you saw your roommate? A Hunter Alexander."

"Umm…" Beck thought back, and realized it had been a couple days. "Wednesday morning I think… he stopped in to change clothes, but he hasn't really slept here since he moved in. What's going on?"

"Mr. Oliver, I realize you may not have been roommates for long," the younger cop said, stepping forward and looking Beck in the eye, "But Hunter Alexander was found dead in the school fountain. We believe he was murdered and we'd like to ask you a few questions."

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNN. And so with that, has justice been done? And perhaps the bigger question is who did it? Tons of suspects and only one answer. And how about that Mercer? Brings a whole new meaning to that whole Men are from Mars concept. I'm really looking forward to hearing thoughts on this chapter since it is the first one I've published without the help of my editor, so hopefully it turned out alright. I have to thank OneHorseShay once again for helping me out with some ideas and especially the class scheduling scene as I know its pretty choppy. Please favorite/follow if you haven't and definitely comment/review as I love getting those. Thanks as always for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I know this chapter is later than my planned timeline but I have been extremely busy with work and other issues, so I hope this will be worth the wait.**

* * *

**August 23**

**3:11am**

**UCLA- Pierce Hall**

**Room 321**

Much as he wanted it to, sleep was just not coming to Beck Oliver as he lay, staring up at the empty ceiling and wondering what the heck could have happened to his roommate.

More worrisome for the handsome teen, was that he didn't quite know exactly how to feel about this development. On the one hand, he was a jerk and an asshole, who may or may not have messed around with Tori, but he was also a human being. And as bad as he thought Hunter was, Beck knew deep down that he was no better than the recently deceased frat boy.

Silently he pondered if that was why he was with Kelly; that he deserved the abusive blonde. He hated every moment he spent with her, but she was better than nothing, so he stuck by her. But he was beyond the point of letting her around his friends- she was rude and loud in every setting. It made him hate himself more every day which only fed his low self esteem which kept him 'deserving' Kelly.

Beck was not prepared for this level of mental anarchy at 3 in the morning, so he tried his best to sleep and not look over at the empty bed a few feet away.

* * *

**August 23**

**11:50am**

**UCLA**

**Phelps Dining Hall**

Tori Vega was at a loss for words. Her mind buzzed with all the information of the week. And now the bombshell of what happened to Hunter.

In a way she was happy that he was gone, and that made her feel like an awful person. He was still a person, and she had been taught to love everyone, even the bad people. Hunter may have been a big jerk, but he certainly didn't deserve… that.

The details of Hunter's death were being kept to a minimum, but for what Tori had gathered, he died at the fountain, and they think someone did it. She wanted to call her dad and ask him about it, but he rarely discussed work, and when he did, he kept details to a minimum. Added to that, she had no intention of discussing her connection to him.

To her left, Freddie and Jade were eating, not really talking to each other, and, from the look of it, her best friend was more than happy with the Hunter development. In her words, "it couldn't have happened to a better guy," which Tori couldn't really disagree with. From the look of the normally inseparable couple, Tori gathered that Freddie never showed up like he was supposed to. They might have mentioned a reason, but her head was so hot and rattled that she could barely think, let alone listen, about anything.

On Tori's right, Cat and Noelle were far more focused on eating and Noelle was showing the perky redhead some Splashface video that was causing the two girls to crack up. Cat hadn't really commented on the Hunter thing, and Tori wondered if Noelle would since she was there for some of the discussion about him, but so far, nothing. All they really mentioned was about the frailty of life and the need for happier feelings and people.

Looking down at her tray, Tori realized she'd barely eaten anything, spending nearly the entire lunch trying to stop her head from pounding, and trying not to cry as all those memories of the party's aftermath hit her like a train. She stood up and deposited her tray, quickly followed by Jade, and several feet behind her, Freddie, who looked like he'd been in a fight recently.

* * *

**August 23**

**3:20pm**

**Los Angeles Police Department**

**Parking Lot**

Mercer Hayes had been pulled from his class this morning and taken into custody, which is where he spent the last 4 hours. The news of Hunter's death was just as much of a surprise to him, as anyone else, or so he had claimed to protect the truth.

After dealing with the angry cop dad from the night before, Mercer knew that he needed to distance himself, sever ties with Hunter, and destroy any and all evidence of his debauchery. The first task was proving the hardest, but at least he knew that all the evidence of Hunter's 'activities' had been taken care of. Mercer had tasked pledges to burn any and all pictures and clothing all night at a place downtown. And if need be, he could just throw that one kid under the bus since he clearly had a beef with Hunter as well.

Severing ties with Hunter didn't go at all like he had planned; but he told the cops the truth, at least, on that. The call also happened to be the reason he was pulled out of class and sent to the station.

The way Mercer described the previous night was the truth- he called Hunter up to meet around 11, and told him to bring along some liquor. The two guys talked about things and laughed, Mercer never really taking more than a sip, while Hunter finished the bottle. Once Hunter was properly intoxicated, Mercer left and called the cops on him, which is how the campus police ended up on the scene in the first place.

When the detective asked why he would let a minor consume alcohol, it gave Mercer a chance to use his classic "I'm a Libertarian so I don't make a habit of telling people what they can and can't do" speech, which while garnering a few laughs, didn't really help his case.

But, and Mercer was very focused on this fact, Hunter was still alive when he took off. It took a long time of arguing, stonewalling, etc, but the LAPD finally took Mercer at his word once the time of death became clear.

As it turns out, Mercer was back in his frat house for a Skype chat with his girlfriend at Berkley at the time of Hunter's death, the timestamp proving his innocence.

Even better, was that thanks to their accusations, Mercer got to know some of the details of the crime that hadn't really gotten out yet. Hunter had apparently been hit with something in the back of the head, causing him to turn, and he fell backwards and cracked his skull open on the edge of the fountain. Then, whoever it was, picked him up and dumped his body in the fountain face down. Apparently, that was where he drowned.

As Mercer looked over the photos and info in his mind as he sat in his car outside the station, he realized that someone must have really hated Hunter to have gone to these great lengths to kill him.

Mercer was well beyond blaming himself for any part in what happened, since he truly believed he was innocent of everything except trying to maintain an image. But as he stared out at the overcast clouds that looked like rain at anytime, he got the notion, probably based in the childish fact that he always wanted to be a detective, and being incredibly arrogant, Mercer knew he was the best person to figure out what went down.

* * *

**August 28**

**03:11 pm**

**UCLA- Elkins Hall**

**Room 232**

Sam Puckett could not have felt more ashamed of herself as she sat in her desk and watched her older man crush congratulate the students around her for how good their work was on the first writing assignment. Sam however was staring at a D-.

In high school, the grade would have never bothered her, but here, and especially in front of Adams, she felt her stomach tighten tightly. The worst part was that she put he heart and soul into the paper, staying up, studying, and all that crap, but she had this to show for it. Sam looked across the room and saw Tori sitting there looking disappointed as well, but when the tanned teen showed her 'bad' grade, it was a B. The blonde teen didn't even raise her paper, and instead buried her head for the last couple minutes of class.

She would have stayed like that forever if she had a choice, but when Adams' booming voice dismissed the class, there was an additive:

"Miss Puckett, would you please stick around for a few moments?"

Fuck, she thought, as she watched her classmates give her glares and snickers as they passed by to exit the classroom, which she met with sneers and middle fingers. Once the room was empty, Adams approached her desk, where she had remained planted.

"Miss Puckett, I think we need to have a quick chat."

"Look, Mr. Adams, I'm sorry… I really put my best effort into this paper and I don't know what went wrong."

Adams laughed, "I know, and that's what worries me."

"Is this funny?" she said, locking eyes with him. "I will-"

"Settle down…" he said calmly, approaching the front of the room. "I read your paper and the work was beyond subpar, and it makes me question why you weren't placed in a lower English class so you could hone your skills."

"Look, if you're just gonna call me a retard then I'm just gonna go now."

"Hold tight, Samantha… I'm getting to my… point," he said, realizing he was pointing towards her. "So, I began to wonder how in the world you could get into the school with such basic linguistic skills. It's like Hemingway but without any of the machismo or tact."

"I don't know who that is…"

"My point exactly, Miss Puckett. What are you doing here?"

Sam looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Just that. Why are you here in my class? At this school? Why are you here on this planet?"

"I needed an English class. My ex was going here at UCLA. And fuck if I know my purpose."

"Terse, but acceptable," he said, taking steps back towards her, his golf club cycling between his fingers. So you followed your 'love' here, eh? The old Felicity method, am I right?"

Sam just stared at him blankly.

"Nevermind… before your time I suppose. Anyway, I'm sure you are aching for your release," the words leaving his mouth left a strange impression on Sam, as if they were meant on every level, "let me get to the real issue here."

Adams grabbed a paper from a folder in his bag and took a seat on top of the desk in front of her, his feet planted in its seat.

"This… is your application essay which is… I will just say radically different. Have you suffered in cranial injury, concussion, anything that would cause a change between your acceptance and now?"

"Umm… no."

"Then I believe that you did not write one of these."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Miss Puckett. Either you didn't write the assignment that I gave, and I can only assume you had a first grader write it for you. Or, and I do believe this is the far more likely, someone else wrote your letter of application. Probably that ex that you came here to be with. Am I right?"

Sam stared at him for a moment, wondering if silence was the best option here.

"Alright, Samantha… let's do it this way. If someone else did your paper, then you will have an F for this assignment and if you turn in anything like this again, I will fail you for the class. On the other hand, if you wrote this but not the application, then your admission would be void and you would be kicked out of school. There's no right or wrong answer here, I'm afraid. You're pretty much screwed with whatever choice you make."

Sam was mortified and was paralyzed in her seat as Adams seemed to be getting bigger as she felt herself shrinking into the desk.

"There is, however, another way that we could handle this…" he said, looking her up and down.

"What is it?"

"Pretty simple. I don't tell anyone about the discrepancy and pass you for my class when the time comes."

"So what's the catch?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "I think I have some extra credit throughout the semester that I feel you would be… perfect for. So, what do you say, Miss Puckett?" Adams reached down and unzipped his khaki pants. "Can I put you… down for this assignment?"

Sam was so shocked, she had no idea what to do, and her survival instinct kicked in, and she realized she would do anything to stay in school.

"Yes sir…" she said meekly, reaching towards him from her desk, "I'd be happy to go down for you."

* * *

**August 28**

**03:15 pm**

**UCLA**

**Outside Scott Hall**

Having a guy around for all of her interactions with Jade was really awkward for Tori Vega. Freddie and Jade had been pretty inseparable since school began, but for the last week, since Hunter was found at least, they had sat on opposite sides of benches, he rarely slept over with her, and she seemed more hostile than normal with him. But they were still together. As soon as the chance arose, Tori planned to ask what happened between them to cause this rift.

The addition of Freddie made it hard for the girls to discuss 'girl stuff' which included a lot of subjects, 90% of which, brought back memories of Beck, Nate, or Hunter. Tori still felt sad for the frat guy even though he was awful to her. Jade claimed it was due to some masochistic need to constantly be friends with anyone, but then again, that drive was also what kept Tori working on Jade until the two became best friends.

Lately, Tori had felt like a lot of her close friends, and even family had drifted away from her. Trina was always busy with one thing after another, her mom never had time to talk, and when she'd talk to her dad it would be very short gruff answers. She'd asked him a few times if something was wrong, but he always responded that everything was fine.

Andre's schedule was the opposite of hers now so when they could talk it would be pretty short conversations. But at least he called. Other than him, her only other calls were from Jade. But of course, those conversations tended to be focused on Jade and her issues, plus Freddie was never far from being brought up or being around. Cat would text at times, but most of the time it was a mass text about meeting to eat or something like that.

It wasn't that she didn't like Freddie or anything like that, and while Tori knew it was silly, there was still a bit of possessiveness within the Latina teen. The truth was, she was extremely attracted to Freddie and, at least before their shift, though that he and Jade made the absolute perfect couple. Not a day went by that she didn't want to be with one of them.

Today found the three teens sitting outside the girls' dorm sipping smoothies from the local café. It was a beautiful day and Tori glanced over at the cute couple next to her and wondered what had happened.

The three teens discussed their classes, specifically the upcoming first test for the infamous Dr. Drago who had a bad reputation, but they had discovered that he was actually a pretty good teacher. He just expected so much out of them.

If Tori hadn't looked over at her watch at just that moment, she would have never seen Sam leave the class building 35 minutes after class dismissed, and never gotten suspicious, which would have changed her coming semester radically.

* * *

**August 28**

**03:52 pm**

**UCLA- Elkins Hall**

**Room 232**

Sam had done some seriously gross things over the course of iCarly but as she slowly put her shirt back on in the classroom in front of a man she had major crush on until this moment, she had never felt more disgusting. While she was never one to admit to feeling love, there was a sense of some sort of love when she thought of sex. Sex for sex's sake never ended well for anyone involved, and she knew that what she had just done with Adams was 100 times worse.

Sex for grades. It was like a bad porno plot in Sam's mind, but unlike what she had seen in the movies, this wasn't pleasant in the least and left her feeling even less satisfied than when she had started into class.

"That was pretty decent Miss Puckett. I'd say I need to re-grade your work…" his words came out so slimy that Sam honestly wondered what she ever saw in him as he stood dressing himself. "I'm feeling like a B would be appropriate."

"A B? Dude, I blew you and let you fuck and cum on my tits."

"You're right, I'm being too generous…"

"Wait… I will take the B."

"That's a good girl," he said, petting her head like she was a pet. "We probably should set up an appointment each week for this… exchange."

If it were possible, Sam's stomach would have tightened even further. The idea of him putting his old cock anywhere near her was absolutely depressing. "Yes, sir… whatever you say."

"Miss Puckett, I suggest you learn to enjoy this. Or you can find your way to the Dean of Students. I'm sure he would love to hear about my discovery."

"You're an asshole."

"As the great John Cleese once said, 'Sometimes being a nice guy is alla bout knowing when to be an asshole.' Now run along. I will let you know when we can do this again."

Sam wanted to attack him, but she kept her composure until she was out of the classroom, and then she fought back tears until she could get back to her dorm. What she needed more than anything in this situation was a shower.

* * *

**August 28**

**4:09 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**3rd Floor Bathroom**

Cat Valentine was pressed tightly against the wall of the shower, barely wet. At least, as far as the water goes. As Noelle, Cat's aggressive shower-mate, was quickly finding out, the petite redhead was practically sopping down below.

The two girls kissed softly, hands exploring each other's body. Cat was instantly envious of Noelle's slightly larger chest, and could barely keep her hands from the pale girl's C cups. Cat playfully ran her thumbs over Noelle's hardened peaks, making the normally shy teen moan into the redhead's mouth.

Their makeout session intensified exponentially as each girl began to get more bold in their bodily ministrations. While Cat's hands were playfully preoccupied with her soft chest, Noelle's hands were heading south, to grip the petite girl's generous ass and sides. Cat squealed into Noelle's smiling lips before Cat pulled away and sank down so she could give the raven haired teen's heaving chest some oral attention.

Cat's mouth latched onto the supple mounds as Noelle released low moans, gripping Cat's red hair and pushing her face as far as she could into her soft pillows. Cat's nimble tongue circled the hardened nipple before suckling on it, biting every so often, just to keep the dark haired teen on her toes. She swapped between her sweet flesh until finally Noelle lifted her head up for a deep kiss.

They kissed so deeply that for a moment Cat wondered if she might run out of air. The redhead gasped for even more air as Noelle's mouth descended down her thin form. The dark haired teen pressed Cat's up against the tiled shower wall further, using her thigh to spread the redhead's legs, feeling her secretions practically drip onto her leg. Noelle licked and suckled on Cat's small tits, nibbling softly on her extremely sensitive nubs.

Cat nearly shook from the spreading goosebumps that plagued her entire body, begging for some release from the magic that the clearly more experienced girl was performing on her. Noelle grabbed Cat's hands and placed them above their heads and situated them on the metal rod that held the shower curtain.

The petite redhead looked up at Noelle with fearful eyes, but only received a seductive glance back as Noelle dropped to her knees and quickly threw Cat's legs over her shoulders, pressing her face tightly against the hot and inviting snatch that lay before her.

Noelle pressed her thumb tightly to Cat's nub, pushing it up so her tongue could have easy access to Cat's waiting sex. Noelle was surprised because the girl tasted like bubble gum or some kind of sweet treat that she wasn't expecting at all. It only made her want to devour the redhead's delicious pussy. Her soft but firm tongue snaked past Cat's lips and reached her core which made Cat jump and then her legs tightened against Noelle's face, bucking against the raven haired teen's hungry mouth.

It didn't take long for Cat's release to come, and she practically squirted all over Noelle's face, which she was happy to lick up before joining Cat face to face where the two made out while Cat continued mewling as they stepped back into the hot pouring water. The girls washed each other's bodies, soaking themselves until Cat had to make a move.

Cat became like a whole new person, from the shy sensitive girl to a wild sex kitten in a second, pushing Noelle to the wall and spinning her around. Cat moved back and pulled Noelle's body down the wall until she was bent over.

Pulling the pale girl's ass apart, Cat began to hungrily eat out her new friend, and she tasted even better than Carly. She was tangy but there was also a cool minty-ness that made Cat all the more willing to service Noelle.

Noelle quickly realized that Cat was not nearly as innocent as she seemed to be and this certainly wasn't her first time with a girl. Her suspicions her confirmed even more when Cat's fingers nimbly moved around her thigh and like a woman possessed, rubbed Noelle's sex, and finally pushed her middle and ring finger up inside Noelle's steaming snatch.

Noelle elicited a long moan that only increased in vibrato as Cat rapidly thrust in and out as her tongue slid up to and against Noelle's asshole, not trying for entry but certainly flirting with it.

A loud guttural moan came from Noelle's lips as she came, her orgasm shaking her body like a seizure before Cat finally stood up and held her as the two girls rode out their sexual desires with each other.

"You taste really good," Cat said, licking her lips.

"And you taste like candy, Cat. My own little sweet factory…" Noelle said slyly kissing her new friend ever so softly.

Cat giggled and attempted to say something back when the curtain to their secret session was pulled back revealing Cat's very surprised roommate.

"Holy fuck… I guess I know how Carly felt now…"

* * *

**And just like that, new couples are formed, and many new feelings about these encounters will arise. I'm sure there might be some disappointment that I didn't explore Sam and Prof. Adams as much as I normally do with love scenes, and I really did try, but it just wasn't happening, so I had to do the old cutaway move. I really hope everyone enjoyed and as always I am looking forward to any and all feedback from you, my wonderful readers and fans. Speaking of fans, I have become one of a buddy of mine who wrote a lot on FF before going to the dark side and becoming SchneiderVerseAfterDark. If anyone would like a direct link to his new Jeddori story, feel free to let me know. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, once again, this took longer than I expected to get out. Honestly, I think this and teh previous chapter should have just gone together, but I figured teh update was necessary. I really hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

**August 28**

**4:39 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 339**

"So… that happened," Sam sighed, looking over at her roommate and her "friend," all three freshly dressed after their showers.

"Yeah…" Noelle said, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm not like judging you or anything… It was just kinda surprising. I mean," Sam said, grabbing a soda from the mini-fridge they shared, and looked at Cat, "I knew you and Carly had fooled around before but it was still weird to see."

"How much did you see?" Cat asked nervously.

"Not sure… but I would argue that the answer to that is going to be 'too much.'" Sam was far too stubborn to ever admit that she felt a little turned on watching their show, but thanks to her earlier activities, the idea of sex just made her feel sick. "So how exactly did this… come about?"

"It's a long story," Cat said.

* * *

**August 28**

**3:32 pm**

**UCLA- Carroll Library**

**2nd Floor**

"So…" Noelle said, looking over the book she and Cat were sharing, trying to find her strength.

"Yeah?" the redhead responded, looking at her.

"Would you ever want to… I don't know… take a shower together, or something?"

"Omigod!" Cat exclaimed, scaring Noelle half to death. "Let's go now!"

* * *

**August 28**

**4:40 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 339**

"Yeah," Sam said, widening her eyes and taking another sip. "Pretty sure that you and I have different definitions for 'long story.'"

Cat shrugged and took a deep sigh. "So, is this going to affect us being roommates?"

"Are you planning to lez it up on my side of the room, and on my bed?"

"No…" Cat said sheepishly.

"Then I think we will be good."

"Oh thank goodness…" Cat said, snuggling up to the clearly uncomfortable with this much openness Noelle, who seemed to shrink further into her clothes with each passing comment. "I thought you would hate me."

"For being with a girl? Cat… Carly is my best friend, so that should be all you need to-"

"No… for the other thing. Last year at the camp. When Freddie and I had sex."

"Whoa!" Sam was taken aback. "When the fuck did this happen?!"

"You had sex with a guy?" Noelle said sheepishly, clearly drowned out from Sam's fuming.

"It was that dance night at the camp. Carly and I were going off to hook up and she suggested we mess around with Freddie and Jade. It was a foursome, and we only had sex because I wanted what was inside Jade to be inside me."

Sam and Noelle stared at her as if she was insane.

"It was a really complicated time, alright?!" the short redhead nearly shouted, clearly uncomfortable being scrutinized. "Can we please talk about something besides the people I've slept with?!"

"Jeez… alright…" Sam said, taking the news of her former beau's transgressions pretty well considering. But again, the idea of anything sexual made her want to throw up.

Her looks apparently told that story because Noelle crossed the room and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Sam had no idea why the hell this girl who didn't know her was all up in her business, but for some reason, it felt really nice to feel like someone cared. She knew it was probably a bad idea since Adams was so keen on keeping this between them, but the aggressive blonde just broke down and told everything.

The next five minutes were like reliving a nightmare for Sam, who regaled her afternoon, from the horrible grade, to staying after class, to where she tried to flirt, more out of fear than desire. No details were spared about the encounter; the way he touched her, undressed her, and forced her to blow him. It made her skin crawl, and from the shivers the other girls gave off, it was contagious.

"Well, obviously you need to report what happened," Noelle said, trying to take everything in. She wanted to hug the angry blonde but Sam was shrugging off every comforting move either girl came up with.

"Ya think I didn't think of that?!"

"Noelle was just trying to help. Don't yell at her," Cat said, coming to her lover's defense.

"Fine…" Sam said, taking a deep breath to relax. "I'm going to get thrown out if I report him and even if I did, apparently he's like immune to firing."

"Tenure…" Noelle said, rolling her eyes. "And the education system fails again…"

She just received stares for a few moments from Sam and Cat before slinking bad to Cat's bed.

"Well you can't… do it with him again… You're not, are you?"

"Cat…" Sam said, trying to fight tears. "It's not that simple. I have to. Or else I'm gonna get kicked out. I brought this on myself but I have to do what it takes to stay here. I don't have Carly here to get me out of fixes. And Freddie… is… busy."

"We could help if you want," Noelle said. "Back you up if you report him. I mean, we didn't witness it, but I mean, we could be there."

"As much as I seem like the eager type, I don't need cheerleaders. I need an answer to all this."

* * *

**September 4**

**02:46 pm**

**UCLA- Elkins Hall**

**Room 232**

Tori Vega was trying her damndest to stay awake in her American Lit class, but the way Adams was droning on about how 'magnificent' and 'uplifting' the work of Jonathan Edwards was, but the talented teen couldn't do much more than doodle on her notebook instead of taking notes.

Truth was, she hadn't been able to get much sleep over the last week. She was certainly comfortable with Jade, and while things were still tense between he and Jade, she had also warmed up to Freddie. 'Warmed up' was probably not the right term, and she would never admit this to Jade, but she really liked Freddie. And worse, in her mind, she wanted him.

Tori had been craving what Jade had, in both the physical sense and the romantic sense. Freddie was the perfect guy and treated Jade like a goddess and the couple was devoted to each other. Given all the guys that had done her wrong, it was natural for Tori to feel this way, but she still felt dirty for wanting her best friend's guy.

Well, that, and the fact that she'd watched the video of the iCarly's and Sam's twin having sex at least 100 times since she copied from Carly's laptop just over a year ago. The visions of what the object of her affection did always sent jolts of desire through her body. She still hadn't told Jade about the video, and if she had her way, she'd never tell.

Given that she was now lost in thought about her desires and fantasies, she didn't catch on that Adams was calling on her until the third time he said her name.

"Vega!"

"Yes sir? Sorry, I was-"

"Could not give less of a shit, Miss Vega. You have visitors in the hallway."

Tori was extremely confused as she headed out of the classroom door, earning glares and stares from her classmates.

Waiting outside the room are two police officers, who lead her to a stairwell so they are out of earshot and sight.

"Miss Vega, I'm Sgt. Gilcrest, a friend of your father's," the older officer said, stepping forward, "and this is Deputy Jones. We need to ask you a few questions, if that's alright."

"Sure. Anything. What can I do?"

"Where were you on the night of Thursday, August 22?" the deputy asked.

"I was spending time with some friends, and ended up heading to the library which is where I kinda slept that night. Is this about that… student's death?" Since this was the first time she'd been questioned, she didn't want to reveal that she knew Hunter.

"Are you referring to Hunter Alexander, Miss Vega?"

"Yeah… that's his-"

"Jones, give us a minute, alright?"

The younger officer slipped away leaving Tori to take shallow breaths as Gilcrest pulled something out of a plastic bag. Her heart jumped as a folded paper was removed and began to reveal something sickening inside. A photocopy of her Polaroids from the night Hunter took advantage of her.

"Look, your dad and I are the only ones who know about these pictures at the station. Someone sent them to your father the night of Mr. Alexander's death. We know you knew Mr. Alexander intimately, so be honest with me: Could your father have killed him?"

"Wha…?"

"Your dad is a suspect in this case. And so are you… you understand what that means, right? I need to clear you and your dad here, so tell me everything."

Tori spilled every last detail of the party and the night of the murder, but none of it really accounted for her whereabouts that night of the murder or kept her dad from looking like a bigger suspect.

"You understand that this is a pretty strong motive for both of you right?"

"Yes, sir. But I didn't do it. I don't know who would. But my dad wouldn't just kill a guy in cold blood. If you know him, you know that."

"I want to believe that, Victoria, but things are not looking good for your dad. He was on campus the night of the murder and thanks to the pictures and the frat president that tipped him off to who it was, so it all kinda falls into place." There was a long pause, as he motioned for his partner. "We'll be in touch."

The officers disappeared around a corner, leaving Tori standing, still shivering, by the stairwell, wishing desperately for the answers she needed. Praying that if she shut her eyes tight, this would all disappear.

* * *

**September 5**

**08:56 pm**

**UCLA- Carroll Library**

**Study room 301**

This was the moment. The moment that Freddie was going to be honest with Jade about where he was the night that son of a bitch got killed. Or the moment that she would dump him for keeping the secret.

For Jade, honesty had become a huge factor for her since she started dating. She always feared that Beck would leave her, or worse, cheat on her with another girl. Hell, that was the reason she had treated Tori so badly. She could see that he had feelings for her, and sure enough, as soon as he had the chance, he went for her.

In front of anyone else, she'd never admit it, but those were the moments that she knew that Tori was her best friend. Jade knew what she was. She was the type of girl who believed everyone would leave her, and she would test them and torture them until they proved her right.

With Freddie, it was just… different. Maybe it was the hell he was put through by Sam on a regular basis in Seattle, she thought. But that night at the camp, when she lashed out, attacked, and broke down, he was still there, and more so, he was drawn in even closer. Everything about him, in that moment, just said 'I'm not going to let you fall, no matter how hard you wriggle.'

Until recently, he had been everything for her, and made her feel warm and loved and her body and soul screamed for him every moment of the day. But ever since that night he never came to her, she felt so distant from him, and felt like she did with Beck.

So here they were, in a tiny study room with only a few comfy chairs and a heavy table between them. They just sat there looking at their books, not reading or studying, but avoiding acknowledging each other.

"I need you to tell me something, Freddie."

The broken silence was almost deafening to Freddie as he was visibly shaken by what she said. "Yeah?"

"I wanna know where you were that night, but you get mad when I bring it up, so I want to know why you couldn't call me to tell me you weren't coming. I waited in my room for hours. Didn't even sleep because I was so worried about you, and you only sent me a 'away from phone' message the next morning. I mean… what the fuck?"

"Look, Jade-"

"Don't even fucking try that 'look' bullshit." Jade was staring daggers through his skull, and was practically red in the face. "You know as well as I do that it's far too late for an apology. Just tell me the answer!"

"Fine. I never meant for you to suffer like that but I did have a reason for not seeing you that night. I had something really important I needed to do, and I wish I could tell you, but I will soon, I promise." Freddie leaned over the table and reached for her hands which she quickly withdrew.

"That's it?! That's your excuse?!"

"No… I mean," Freddie was stumbling over his words now, knowing he was on thin ice here, "you said it was too late for apologies and I agree. I fucked up royally and I admit that completely. I love you… and I promise you will understand soon… I just can't tell you right now."

Jade was ready to bite his head off, but looking in his eyes, she could see his overwhelming sincerity- something she hadn't seen from him in nearly two weeks. "I can understand that you have secrets, but why did you let me wait for you, and ignore my texts and calls that night?"

"I never ignored anything. I meant what I said about being away from my phone. I was dealing with something, and by the time I got back, I felt it was too late to call or text so I waited until morning. Believe me, I didn't get much sleep either."

"I miss you, Freddie."

"Babe, I'm right here. There's-"

"No… Listen… I miss the you from two weeks ago, who was fun and flirty and so witty and charming. The guy I fell in love with. We haven't even slept in the same bed since that night, despite me clearing the room out for it, so we could. I need you to promise me that you'll never do anything like that again. Don't scare me and keep me waiting."

"I promise. And I promise that I'm still that guy… I've just got a lot on my mind, and have had some trouble sleeping. Sorry… I guess that I've been pretty out of it."

The couple sat in silence for a few moments just looking at each other as if they realized that this was the jumping off point. The door was right there if either of them wanted to walk away, but neither one budged, and Freddie felt balance return to his world as he felt her soft hands grab his tightly.

"I need to ask one more thing, baby," Jade said softly, as he pulled her hands to his mouth to kiss her fingertips.

"I will try and answer it."

"Ok…I don't blame you if you did, but I really need to know… did you… did you kill that guy who messed with Tori?"

"Jade…" Freddie said, almost grinning, "do I really strike you as the type to kill another human being?"

"You said you wanted to kill my cousin after I told you what he did… what Hunter did to Tori was just as bad. I just need to know if I'm dating a killer."

"Would it make you love me any less?"

"No…" Jade said, giving him a sly look, "Honestly, I think it would make you even hotter. Danger is sexy, you know."

Standing up and leading her around the table and into his lap, he whispered "Then you can just call me Freddie Dangerous."

The couple shared some soft laughs as they shared their first real kiss in a long time, and it quickly escalated into something more. Jade quickly lost her outer jacket, and Freddie's hands used the freedom to move around and get reacquainted with her warm and soft flesh.

Jade planted her knees into the seat of the chair that Freddie was sitting in and leaned down a bit to kiss him greater as she watched his hands slip around her body. She wanted him more than anything, but with that window there, they could get caught and she knew how particular Freddie was about that. His fingers toyed against the cup of her lace bra, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and toss her head back as the pleasure of his touch took hold.

Freddie glided his thumbs over the top of the bra, toying with her cleavage, as his grip held her in place for a much deeper kiss. His tongue suppressed hers, and with each hastened breath, he seemed to pull her in even closer. Freddie slid his thigh slowly between her legs feeling the intense heat and even some moisture as she rode his denim clad leg.

"Baby…" Jade managed, barely able to pull away from his allure for more than a second.

"Yeah?" he said, moving his mouth to her neck to kiss and suckle.

"We can't do this here… we should get back to your room. Or my room."

"What about Noelle?"

"She spent last night with Cat, and apparently that's a thing now, so I guess we have the room to-"

"And Tori?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm pretty sure she'd love to be in the room, but no… " Jade climbed off of him and stood over him. "I think she's going to spend the next few days at home besides classes. Pretty sure her dad heard what happened to her…"

"That really blows…" Freddie said with a huff as he stood. "Guess we should be good then… So, lead the way."

"What happened to 'we need to study,' Freddie Benson?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm going to study, Jade. In fact," he whispered as his arms wrapped around her from behind and pushed her body against the wall, "I think I'm going to be up all night until I know every… inch… of the… material."

With each syllable, Jade could feel her body shiver with desire as he manhandled her and she finally felt happy for a few moments as she freed herself and gathered her things. But as she followed him out of the room, a thought occurred to her: He never answered her murder question.

* * *

**September 6**

**06:04 pm**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

**Nozu Restaurant**

Ever since she decided to unofficially move back home, Tori had been looking forward to this evening. She had been meaning to catch up with Andre for a couple weeks now, but it seemed like both of them kept so busy it might be impossible.

But now here they were, sitting together in an awkward silence, each one waiting for the other to step and do the talking. They had started with ordering and the basic small talk, but since then, it was clear that there was a clear disconnect, reminding Tori even further that her friendships were starting to falter. Finally, she deiced to break the silence with her feelings.

"Are we okay as fr-"

"I made out with your sister, alright?!" Andre cut her off, and looked embarrassed as if those words were not supposed to fall out.

"You did what?"

"I know it was wrong… and Robbie is my boy, ya know, but… it just sorta happened."

Tori just stared wide eyed. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Andre of all people would kiss her sister. With Robbie it kinda made sense- both of them were socially awkward and they created a balance, but here… this was just weird.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just one time a week and a half ago," Andre sighed, honestly seeming more relaxed since he got the bombshell off his chest. "We had this evening class together, and I was giving her a ride back to your house, and we just started talking and laughing and then it just happened."

"It just happened?! You know this is going to crush Robbie… I'm not even dating either one of you and I'm absolutely floored by this. I just… I never expected this to ever be a thing that happened."

"Me either, I promise. But yeah, that's why I've been kinda dodging you lately. I think both she and I feel pretty bad about what happened. She said she wouldn't tell Robbie, but somehow that just makes me feel even worse."

"As it should, Andre…"

"Look, I just felt like I should tell you. You can't just criticize and condemn me… you're the one who carried on a thing with Jade while your boyfriend was away."

"One, she got his permission, and two, don't turn this around on me… You have to tell Robbie… or Trina does. That kid can barely catch a break as is. The last thing he needs is the two people he trusts most stabbing him in the back."

"Look, Tori, I-"

"No… Andre," Tori said sternly, locking eyes with her friend, "You both need to handle this."

"If I say ok, can we be done persecuting me?"

"I guess."

"Good," Andre said, taking a sip of water. "Because we need to talk about what happened to that guy who messed with you."

"Oh crap… Yeah, we do. I didn't realize it had been that long since we talked."

Andre knew he needed to be careful how they talked about this subject since it was a really personal thing that happened to her. "So, did you kill that guy?"

"Andre!" Tori nearly shouted, before earning looks from nearby patrons. She was about to speak, when their sushi arrived and as per usual, the service was lacking. "Of course, I didn't but still… I feel bad because I really don't care that he died. Almost like he deserved it, you know? But I know that's wrong."

"Wrong? Girl, you know he did something super janked up and you should not feel bad for whatever happens with him."

"I know… but he's still a person."

Andre considered a retort, but it was plain to see how much she was hurting from the subject. "So, have they found anyone?"

"No… I actually had two cops who pulled me out of class the other day to ask me questions. Apparently, they knew that I was with Hunter. It was kinda embarrassing, but I didn't do anything so I guess its ok."

The rest of dinner went by with just simple talk of classes, and even discovered a couple things that they were taking in common. Tori was surprised for some reason, but she played it off as well as she could.

Unfortunately, a call from Andre's grandmother put everything on hold for their happy reunion, and Andre had to go home, and stop his grandmother before she did something crazy with the ceiling fan. Tori wasn't exactly clear on the situation, but it seemed pretty dire since he just bolted, leaving his money on the table.

Not wanting to just sit in the restaurant by herself, Tori quickly did the same thing, handing the cash over to the owner who still seemed to hate her for what Tori did to her daughter.

Alone again, Tori walked out from the sushi joint and called Trina to come and pick her up, and did her best to rehearse her angry sister act until she arrived, ready to talk about this thing with her and Andre.

* * *

**September 6**

**10:13 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 339**

This is what Hell must be like, Sam Puckett thought as she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had spent the last hour and a half video chatting with Carly where she filled her best friend in on everything that happened at the school so far. She considered leaving out the part about Adams, just because she didn't care to relive that one again, but she couldn't help it, and Carly was always a good friend, and really good at advice.

Carly reacted just like Cat and Noelle did, no surprise there, she thought. Leave it to me to make the worst decisions possible.

Sam really wanted to lean over on her side, but on the wall side of her bed was a picture of Carly and Freddie and the last couple times she really looked at it, she just felt this overwhelming regret. Turning in the other direction would make her privy to whatever Cat and Noelle were doing, which, from her bed, looked like they were playing tag underneath Cat's bed covers.

Those chicks are weird, she thought. But really it was jealousy that guided her feelings about them. She craved the connection that the two of them had developed and being around their happiness was a killer to Sam's mind.

The truth was, Sam was really missing her two best friends, and as much as she wanted to seek them out for comfort, she knew that really wasn't going to be an option. Carly was thousands of miles away and Freddie might as well be, with the way his life seemed to revolve around… her.

Sam had been able to deal with Jade, but ever since the incident with Adams, she felt like she really needed to be with him, so naturally Jade became a real problem. She even told Carly about how she felt about Freddie in this situation and she actually suggested that she tell him how she felt. Which was stupid, of course.

But the more she looked at the picture of all three of them, the more she instinctively felt a sense of longing. Taking a deep sigh, she heard the less than subtle giggles from under the covers next to her, paired with some soft moans, the girls clearly getting into the bigger stuff.

Sam grabbed her headphones and plugged them into her Pearpod so she could at least drown their happiness out, but it seemed like every song that would play would be some sad song, or a lonely breakup song, and she practically growled in annoyance at the point that she had reached.

Tossing the music device aside, Sam climbed out of bed and threw her street clothes on and headed out from the dorm, moving as quietly as possible so she wouldn't alert her roommates who seemed to be very busy with their own business.

Storming out of the dorm, she headed away from her room and all her stress and tried to get some fresh air. The air down in California was so different than she'd expected. Seattle always smelled so dirty and damp, but here, it was almost always sunny and cool, and the air had more of a salty flavor than the sickeningly sour air up north.

Sam had no conscious idea where she was going but her body seemed to be drawn to one place, and one person, in particular. She slid into Pierce Hall, avoiding the RA working the desk and slipped into Freddie's hallway. The first real location she saw on this campus was his room so there was something home-y about the place as she approached the door.

Hearing the television going in there, she knocked softly, and was greeted by Freddie wearing a tank top and shorts, clearly having been in bed before she bothered him.

"Sorry…" she said, "I didn't mean to get you out of bed."

'It's ok… I've just been trying to get some rest and Robbie's snoring like the dead. Do you want to talk? I can get a study room down the-"

"No… I just kinda wanted to come see you. I… have really missed… you. I know we aren't together, but I miss being so close with you."

"I know," he said, opening the door and slipping out into the hall with her. "Carly told me a little while ago. Said I needed to check up on you. Said something happened-"

"She is such a gank sometimes…" Sam was seeing red that Carly would just insert herself and fight Sam's battles for her. "But yeah… I don't really wanna talk about it though. I just kinda wanted you to be with me. Just a hug."

"Sam… you know I'm with Jade."

"I'm not asking you to fuck me, Benson. I just don't want to feel this way, and being around you always kinda helped with that. Please. Lay with me. We don't have to talk."

Freddie sighed and looked Sam over. She was wearing an ill fitting Penny Tee that she clearly bought before she really started… growing. And with those shorts on, he could see every perfect angle of her body. Physically he wanted her in a very primal way, but his human side won out and resisted his urges as best he could.

Freddie opened his arms and hugged Sam as she pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his musk, clearly having worked out, but she didn't care. It reminded her how he'd be after they were together, both of them sweaty from intense lovemaking.

He had no idea why he did what came next, maybe because Jade was spending the night with her parents, but at that moment it was the rightest thing in the world for Freddie Benson.

"Alright," Freddie said, pulling away from the hug and opening the door for her. "You know where my bed is."

* * *

**Kinda unexpected ending, I know, but Freddie would never... would he? Guess we will find out next time. I really appreciate everyone for sticking with the story despite having such a long wait for new chapters. Speaking of waiting, I cannot wait for SchneiderVerseAfterDark's (SVAD) next chapter in his Third Time story and if you like my work, you will love his over at AOOO (AO3). Please comment and review. I always read and respond. Thanks again for reading and I hope to have another chapter out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is three times as long as my last few chapters, so I will apologize ahead of time for all the reading. But I got it done a week faster than I thought I would. I owe much of this to extra free time, and to a couple authors really pulling me along, but I will touch on that at the end. I really hope you enjoy, and just a reminder before going any further, this story is rated a hard M for several reasons.**

* * *

"Oh fuck, that's good,"

Sam was doing her best to brace herself on the door as Freddie pressed her body tightly against the hard surface, pounding away at her as he bit the back of her neck. His left hand was holding onto her plentiful breasts, grasping for as much of her flesh as he could hold while his other hand held Sam's side.

"Fuck! Right there… Momma needs it harrrrrder, baby!"

Freddie more than obliged, suing his right hand to pull her hair, and head by proxy, backwards so that he could kiss her lips, which really was just their mouths aggressively battling for control.

"You like that, you little slut?" he asked, letting her hair go.

"Oh god yes. I'm such a dirty whore for your cock Fredward!" she screamed back, earning a slap on her ass that she knew would leave a mark. "Fuck me like you would never fuck Jade!"

Freddie became a machine practically, pistoning and pounder her reddening and swollen pussy like a man possessed. Sam's eyes began going cross as she scratched and reached for some grip on the door, but she could find no such thing.

Sam moved her hands up, and Freddie quickly grabbed them and held them in place above her head with just one of his own, while his other hand wrapped around her body and applied a bit of force on her swollen clit which was begging for release. Freddie rubbed it and rubbed it as Sam just lost all ability to speak, and she just was lost in the sea of being fucked.

Freddie took her submission as defiance. He felt his juices being to travel up the shaft of his cock when he quickly pulled free of her pussy and tugged her hair down, forcing her to her knees in front of him. Pulling her hair he turned her face towards his raging cock and rammed it between her lips. "Swallow it you cunt!"

Sam was scared. Her knees stung as she fell to them without warning and her hair was pulled so tight from his grip tears were forming in her eyes. Without warning, her mouth was filled with a slick cock pulsing load after load of ropey thick hot cum down her throat. He was defiling her mouth and she loved it. This feeling was absolutely unheard of and she wondered how she would ever be able to describe it in words.

Nothing about this moment was normal. Sam was milking his cock like a wanton slut while her body was aching and probably bruised. His hands moved her head back and forth on his cock as his cum made its way past her tongue and down her throat. Even after she drained him Freddie kept thrusting in her mouth, ramming himself down her throat. Her body needed to be filled by this man. She had known it since their first night.

Slipping his cock from her mouth with a soft "pop" Freddie leaded back against the wall. Looking down at his whore on her knees, the sweat falling down her back and shoulders as she finished swallowing and savoring his cum, seemed to make him feel at peace.

"I want more." She pleaded up at him seeing his cock still at full mast. The tiniest amount of cum was dripping down the side of her mouth as she looked up at him.

"I guess I can make you squirm a little more my little whore."

"Whore?" She questioned in absolute horror as she now realized that it wasn't Freddie who was standing over her, but Professor Adams.

"Yes. From now on, Miss Puckett, you're my whore. Now stand up." He demanded, making no offer to help her from her knees as he stepped past her and into the classroom which had suddenly appeared. Grabbing her hair and dragging her across the floor, he pulled her up and pushed her onto the desk.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs… Let's see if you can earn the grade."

* * *

**September 7**

**9:18 am**

**UCLA- Pierce Hall**

**Room 114**

Sam sat up in bad, covered in a cold sweat, and additional moistness that made her sick to her stomach. She had been looking forward to waking up in Freddie's arms, even in a manner similar to her dream, but it appeared that day wasn't going to be today.

The bed was empty, but a few feet away she saw Freddie sleeping in an incredibly uncomfortable looking position, snoring soundly, with a little bit of drool, on a pillow. Even in a completely unattractive manner, Freddie was still the most handsome guy Sam had ever seen. His muscular arms, even though they hadn't touched her since last night, still left phantom comfort on her body. Sam climbed out of bed, and woke Freddie up gently, and for a moment he was confused, seeing Sam in her tank top and panties.

She looked like the good old days when nothing ever felt off limits, and the three best friends could hang out, make jokes, and have sex all in the same afternoon. He had wanted to grab her and kiss her and take her to his bed since the night before when she showed up. Freddie loved Jade and he would never cheat on her, but he also loved Sam, in a very different way.

"Come back to bed, Freddie…" she whispered, "You look ridiculous."

"Sam… I gave the bed to you."

"Nobody asked you to do that," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "This is your bed, and I want you to get back in it… I'll sit in the chair."

"No you won't, Sam… I know this game," Freddie grinned. "You say you will do something and your resolve falters after like a minute, and before I know it, you'll be getting into bed with me. I can't do that."

"You did it last night. You brought me in here, helped me into your bed, lay down and held me… for hours while we talked and laughed and cuddled."

"There was no cuddling, Sam… None." Freddie said, actually unsure if any cuddling actually happened or not.

"Not how I remember it…" Sam teased until finally Freddie gave up and got up from the chair, taking a moment to stretch, his body cracking from the cricks he had no doubt brought on himself.

Watching Sam turn around was a mistake as he caught a perfect view of her alabaster thighs and flowery underwear that framed her amazing ass. But it allowed him to come up with a plan that was mutually beneficial.

Freddie moved swiftly to grab Sam and pick her up and lift her onto the bed, allowing a grasp of her ass as he moved. Sam wriggled from his arms, but he was too strong and she was defenseless to be dropped onto the bed, both of them laughing.

Knowing she'd been had, Sam pulled Freddie on top of her and they proceeded to have a slightly less than platonic wrestling match until there was a loud knock on the door accompanied with:

"Freddie you fucking bastard! Let me in!"

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed, jumping off the bed, past Freddie and slipping her clothes back on. It was obvious that she just threw together an outfit, but she prayed she could get out before Jade made a big issue.

"You better open the door before I take a sledgehammer to the walls around-"

Just as she finished her sentence, Freddie opened the door and revealed the room to his mate, attempting to show her that everything was ok.

"Yes, Jade?"

"Don't you 'yes Jade' me right now you fucking asshole. Robbie told me about your bitch of a fuckbuddy staying over last night. I know everything and I hope your ride on the white trash slut was worth it."

"No, you don't," Sam said, taking a step next to Freddie. "Nothing happened. I'm leaving."

"The fuck you are…" Jade hissed. "Nothing happened?! What kind of fucking idiot do you think I am?! You two used to fuck, and I go home for one night. One. Fucking. Night. And she's here? Sleeping in your bed?"

"Jade… Freddie started, "It wasn't like that. Sam just wanted to be somewhere comfortable-"

"On your dick?!"

"No!" Sam shouted out. "We didn't have sex… we didn't even kiss. We laid together and watched television and when I fell asleep, Freddie slept in the chair."

Jade stared absolute hellfire at Sam, wanting to rip the blonde's head off and kick it out the window, but she looked back and forth between the two of them, and for a moment, she believed it.

"Robbie?" she said, rattling Robbie who was trying to remain as silent as possible. "They fuck?"

"I… uh… don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?!"

"It was dark, Jade… They were still laying together when I went to sleep, but I never saw any movement. And Freddie was in the chair this morning."

Jade took a moment to process this information. "Alright, Shapiro… get the fuck out of here."

Not one to argue with an angry Jade, Robbie jumped from bed, grabbed his essentials, and raced from the room, not looking back.

"So, why did you feel the need to spend the night here, Sam? And why the fuck didn't you text me to ask if this was ok? At the very least, just to let me know she was going to stay here?"

Both teens started at the same time, but Freddie answered back first.

"It was kinda late, and I didn't want to interrupt the thing with your family. I was going to tell you first thing this morning, I promise."

"After the fact," Jade said coldly.

"If you want to blame someone, blame it on me, Jade," Sam said, stepping up to Jade's face. "I was sad and lonely and I missed Freddie and I always felt safe with him. I'm sure you know the feeling. I came here for an escape from things, which have gotten bad."

"How bad?" Jade said sternly, getting into Sam's face now.

"My roommate is constantly having loud lesbian sex, and my favorite teacher made me blow him. So there is that."

Jade was ready for a comment about Sam being homophobic, but the last part of the sentence threw her off completely.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Freddie asked, looking less surprised that it happened, and more hurt that she didn't tell him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I knew you would be disappointed in me, so I just wanted to enjoy your company. Is that so wrong?"

"No…" Freddie said, offering his hand to her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "But you need to report him… like immediately. If he raped you, you-"

"There wasn't any rape, Freddie… I willingly did it. I mean, he kinda threatened me for something, but it was the only way I could stay at school."

"What did you do this time?" Jade interjected, but Freddie shot her a look that made her regret her lack of compassion.

"Freddie helped me get in by writing my entrance essay. In class, we wrote papers, and Adams could tell the difference between the two, so one had to be wrong, so he said he'd fail me and report me to get kicked out if I didn't… do that. I didn't have a choice."

"Sam… you always have a choice. You have to report him first thing Monday."

"I don't know…" Sam said, looking at the floor in embarrassment. "Guess we will just see. I'm gonna go now… you two do whatever you want… I'm done with trying to be your friend, Benson… it's just too hard."

With that, Sam shut the door behind her leaving Freddie and Jade to stand awkwardly in the room.

Jade ran her left hand over her right hand and looked down in mild embarrassment for her overly jealous feelings when it came to Freddie and his ex. As she replayed in her head what Sam had told her, she shivered from the vague reminder of Alex. She of all people could understand the need for comfort even if she told him the conversation about Alex never happened.

She looked up to try to make some kind of an apology to him, but stopped and swallowed at seeing the outright fury in his eyes. He held the gaze on her for rapidly passing seconds then grabbed the chair set aside for Robbie's desk and walked past her towards the door. She thought he was about to walk out on her, but the chair didn't make any sense to her until he locked the door then shoved the chair under the door handle and leverage against anyone that was determined to get back inside.

He turned and continued to look at her with the same furious expression. "We'll deal with Sam and her problem later, but we're dealing with this right now. This jealousy has got to stop." He was back to her in a flash and grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look him straight in the eyes. "Who do I belong to?"

Her loved and meticulously trimmed eyebrows knotted in confusion to his question. "What?"

Freddie's voice lacked the warmth she was so used to and it sent another shiver through her. She was the one that should be furious as he was the one that spent the night with another girl in his arms, especially since he hadn't done the same with her over the last two weeks other than a little bit the other night, but his eyes and his posture signaled that he was the one filled with righteous indignation.

He repeated his question with a cold fury, "Who do I fucking belong to? Tell me who I belong to?"

Her mouth started gapping like a fish and timidly answered, "You belong to me."

"I belong to whom? And answer me like you mean it."

_"Me."_

"That's damn right, Jade… and you belong to me." Freddie stroked her hair out of her scared face. "And do you know what your boyfriend is about to do?"

She eyed him full of hesitation.

"I'm going _fuck_ that doubt right out of you."

Her hesitation and lingering anger about the situation was superseded with glint of desire in her eyes, subtly signaling him to go ahead.

Freddie pulled his hands away from her face and right to the button of her jeans. He unbuttoned them in a snap and pulled her zipper down. He turned her in place so quickly she let out a sharp yelp and almost tumbled over onto the bed if it wasn't for his strong grip on her hips.

He bent her over the edge of his bed and grabbed the waistband yanked her jeans and panties over her tight ass and exposed her ivory skin to the cool air conditioned dorm room. Her jeans gathered and bunched at her boots, but he wasn't going to go through the trouble of messing with her boots to get her jeans off. She would just be nice and tight with her legs closed.

Kneeling down, Freddie just inhaled her scent which was completely intoxicating and pressed the palm of his hand on the small of her back to hold her in place and took a few seconds to rub his hand over her cheeks to stop her skin from forming goose bumps as he was going to be the one to keep her warm from the overly cool room and not some other act of biology.

She shivered from the contrasting contact of the cool air and his warm hand. He massaged both her ass cheeks for several seconds, pulling a satisfying mew passed Jade's lips before he rested his palms on her cheeks and pulled her sex apart with his thumbs and dove his tongue right inside her delicious core.

Jade lifted her head up and shouted, "Fuck!"

He laughed in a slightly dark tone, "Now this is breakfast." He lapped at her like a madman, not bothering with any teasing technique. He wanted to get her as wet as possible as soon as possible whether it was from her own juices or his saliva. He shoved his tongue in her and twirled it around to entice her juices to get flowing as he did want a real taste of her before he got started.

Freddie pulled away just enough to blow his hot breath against her opening and asked, "Who's licking your sweet pussy?"

She clenched her eyes shut, grasping for anything to brace herself, and moaned out over her left shoulder, "You are."

He softly swatted her right ass cheek, sending a sharp and pleasurable bit of pain into her, and demanded, "And whose tongue is going to make you scream in joy?"

"Your tongue, master!"

"You don't need to call me that this time… I am all about serving you." Freddie took another long lick up her sex and even teased her asshole a bit. "My tongue is right—and who do I belong to?"

"Me."

He gave her another soft slap on her ass cheek and hissed, "Every time I ask you that, that's the answer I better hear."

She close lipped smiled at hearing those words and grinded back at his face.

Freddie indulged her and licked her a few more times then stood up. He stuck his pointer and middle finger inside her to make sure she was relaxed and wet enough, then gathered some of her juices to stroke himself with while he pulled against the elastic of his boxers to pull them down. "I'm sorry I can't give you my morning wood like you normally life first thing in the morning, but I'm going to see if I can make it up to you."

She pushed back against his intruding fingers, enjoying their exploration of her insides but was quickly disappointed from him pulling out.

"Please… please… don't tease me anymore… I need it, Freddie"

"What do you need, baby?"

Jade growled as she felt his rod head rub against her already wet and tingling lips. "I need your cock… inside me."

He grabbed her by the hips with one hand and stroked himself to hardness and over his head with her juices as lubricant then positioned his head at her slick folds then shoved into her in one stroke.

She caught a bunched up piece of the sheet into her mouth and muffled her scream into it. She loved how he could so easily fill her up.

"This is my cock in your hot and tight pussy. The way it was meant to be. You said during last Christmas that I was always just going to be yours , I'm going to hold you to it because you will always be mine."

He started driving into her with sharp and shallow thrusts, before going deeper and deeper, until her reddened peach ass was jiggling against his pelvis and the sound of their skin striking one another, driving him on. He kept on pistoning and forced her further on the bed, causing her clit to scrape against the sheet and driving the mattress against the wall. The contact on her love button hovered between pleasure and pain and it drove her on to try to push back against him.

Freddie shoved himself all the way in and held himself there, gyrating and earning another scream from the raven-haired angel hunched over his bed. He let go of her hips to pull her arms back to get a grip on her red and black flannel shirt and pull it off of her and tossed it on the head of his bed then slipped his hands under her athletic shirt and was surprised a bit when he didn't find a bra. He pulled the shirt up to free her supple flesh and take hold of them. He kneaded her breast like they were delicate dough and her nipples quickly hardened against his palms.

"Oh shit baby… I'm so close… please don't stop," she moaned as he pulled her up to a standing position and whispered dangerously into her left ear,

"Now explain to me why I would want Sam when I have you? Let's set aside the fact that I _fucking love_ you and look at this logically: you said you would be my own personal fuck doll. I could do anything I want to you as long as you were with me, so why would I throw that away? You said one of the things I could do is treat you as my bad little girl—normally a guy would say you were being a bad girl for not trusting her man and I should punish you for it—"

She squeezed her eyes shut and growled out, "You _should_ punish me for it. I've been so bad-"

He softly bit her earlobe then kissed it. He whispered harshly to interrupt her, "But I'm not because you weren't a bad girl because you were my good girl in wanting me so fucking badly—God I love you for wanting me. You weren't a bad girl—it was that damn loser of an ex you had's fault that gave you this distrust. He sowed a seed of doubt into your heart and he nurtured it for years with letting girl after girl he didn't give a damn about flirt with him then telling you that you were being ridiculous or freaking out until it grew to the point where you can have doubts about me and it hurts you. I am sick of that piece of shit still having the power to hurt you even now."

Freddie let her fall forward and gave her a few quick and hard thrusts to catch her off guard then pulled her back up to give her a few slow and deep thrusts as he snarled out a whisper into her ear, "Well I'm going to dig it out, Jade! I'm going to dig and claw and rip it out by the goddamn roots and the hole it leaves in your heart, I'm going to replace it with the seed of our love. We are going to make it grow with everyday we're together. You're going to know I love you. I may screw up from time to time, but you will never doubt my love for you."

She squeezed him hard, forcing him to slightly slow down as his words, and member honestly, were stabbing straight into her heart. She shuddered from him pushing inside of her at the perfect angles then pulling out nearly all the way then right back into her.

"God Jade—you're so fucking tight. Who are you tight for?"

"You!"

"Now who do I fucking belong to?!"

She turned her head to meet his eyes and wrapped her right arm around his head and back of his neck and shouted, "Me! You belong to me and not one other fucking girl can have you! FUUUCK!" She instantly came with a roar, clamping so hard around him that he was forced to stop pushing inside of her while rode out her orgasmic wave.

He roared into her shoulder, biting softly, as the heat and pressure around his buried shaft spiked. He wanted to keep himself buried in her, but he wasn't done, and cumming in her already would ruin what he had in mind, so he had to pull out to save himself.

"Fuck!" she growled in frustration. She turned her and glared at him for denying her his manhood, whimpering at the emptiness she now felt.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not done—we're not done."

He held himself and slapped his rod on her cheeks to try to calm down. He knelt down and started kissing and licking her pussy and sucking a few times on her lips, tasting her sweet released nectar. As he distracted her with a good tongue lashing to keep her juices flowing that caused her to squirm against his face, apparently satisfying her enough not to complain about loosing his tool on her, he reached around to her shins to start partially unlacing her boots. He undid enough laces to be able to pull off one boot then repeated the process with the other boot, tossing each under his bed. He softly swatted her rear to keep her off balance as his tongue traveled a little further to tease her other hole and pulled her jeans off, which were bunched at her ankles, trapping her movement.

Once free of her sexy black jeans, he tossed them onto his bed then stood up and pushed back inside her for a few moments. His nimble hands slithered a hand under her knees and picked her up to hold her back pressed against his chest. She let out a shriek in surprise at the awkward way to pick her up, and the fact that he was still very deep inside her core, and carrying her back to his chair then he flopped down into it with her sitting on his lap.

She spread her finally freed legs and straddled his thighs, supporting herself with her hands on his knees. She scooted back to nestle his cock between her ass cheeks, wondering if she should give him a another lap dance show. Jade started grinding against him as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and started pulling it off of her. She lifted her arms above her head for the moment to take it off then had her hands right back on his knees to give her leverage to grind against him.

Freddie tossed her athletic shirt towards his bed followed by grabbing her by the hips and lifted her up despite how much he was enjoying her grinding against him before he lowered her down with a quick motion, going as deep inside her as humanly possible.

He slid back into her with ease from his retained hardness and her wetness. She started bouncing on him after only several strokes to get used to the new position at _his_ pace with him gripping her hips to guide her up and down with speed and force.

Freddie moved his hands to her breasts to hold them as she bounced with insane vigor, so she wouldn't hurt herself, pinching the nipples between his middle and ring fingers. He took several breaths with a devious grin plastered on his face. "You said I could treat you as my bad girl, my angel, my whore, my princess or just my little personal cum dumpster—whatever I want you to be because you were always just going to be mine—it goes both ways in that I'm yours. You were my good girl getting her reward for wanting me so bad, now you're my angel for right now."

He held her by a hip to allow her bounce on his lap at her pace while his other hand started tracing over her smooth back with his fingertips. They weren't a random pattern as he had a particular outline he was making from her right shoulder blade, down the right side of her back to just above the sweet swell of her bouncing ass against him. He started back up her back with what felt to her as several short zigzag patterns before reach back to her shoulder blade to stop where he started. He started the same pattern on the left side of her back starting from the other shoulder blade.

Jade kept her eyes closed and biting on her lower lip as she focused on driving his fleshy steel in and out of her with only mildly being distracted from his fingers. She finally breathed out, "That… tickles baby."

"Sorry, I'm just tracing the outline of your wings I know you're hiding."

She looked over shoulder with animalistic lust in her eyes. "Do you want me to… ugh, fuck yes… get them tattooed so you can always see them? You want me to do that?"

"No baby, I can always see them. I love your skin just the way it is. Having fun my angel?"

"Fuck yes, " she gasped, bouncing harder and faster. "Yes baby I am. You're going to make me come again if you're not careful."

"It would be a real shame if that happened…Have you been satisfied enough to want to be my whore for a little bit? Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, master."

"Why?"

"Because I belong to you."

He reached around her to get a hefty grip on her heavenly orbs and pulled her back against his chest then growled into her ear, "And?"

She stopped bouncing and looked to his eyes and whispered, "Because you belong to _me_ and I love you more than life itself."

He stole a kiss then commanded, "I love you too… now on your knees and show me how good of a cocksucker my whore is. Suck your juices off me and clean me up so you can coat my cock again with your release, but I don't want to cum yet. Just make me stay hard-"

"But what if I want you to cum…" she said, before taking a several strokes of his shaft. "To swallow every ounce of your hot jizz until it fills my belly."

"If you make me cum, I expect you to get me hard again because I'm not done with you… I haven't finished making my… point with you."

"Yes sir," she breathed out then stood up and let him slip out of her. She twirled in place, letting her hair whip around in an eye teasing manner and knelt down between his legs. She gripped him tightly around his base to help hold him back in case she got too carried away. She licked his rod in a desperate manner to lick up her juices on him like it was a Popsicle melting in her hand from the blazing overhead sun.

Her tongue and hot breath on his throbbing manhood caused Freddie to roll his eyes backwards and clench his thigh muscles to hold back the building feeling of wanting to deposit on her lips and face—which was quickly replaced with the fear of cutting loose down her throat with a straight shot into her stomach, when she engulfed his head then forced herself down until her nose nearly touched his pubic hair. She held herself down regardless of the fact she couldn't breath and her eyes started to water. Choking a bit, she pulled back and rapidly took and released breaths to prevent from becoming too lightheaded or her gag reflex taking its toll.

She rested her hands in his thighs for support as she retook him in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down at a nearly blinding pace, coating him with her saliva. Her hair sexily bounced and ticked his crotch from her bobbing motion.

Freddie gripped the ends of the armrests of his chair and growled and cursed and clenched every muscle around his groin and thighs to hold back from releasing.

She gripped the base of his cock again to help his struggling and pulled her mouth off of him and breathed against his swelling head, "I don't want to wait Freddie. I want your fucking cum. You said I was a good girl—your angel today; don't I deserve a treat? Don't I?"

He softly smiled down at her. "Yes you do, but… good things certainly do happen for those who wait. You'll get it. I'll give it to you, just a little patience baby."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise." He patted his thigh. "On my lap. I have pussy to pound."

She grinned at him as if she was the happiest girl in the world and stood up to jump on his lap to face him this time. She was about to impale herself on him, but he grabbed her hips to stop her. She looked to him with an expression of confusion and anger.

He huffed out a breath. "Wait baby. Let me calm down for a few seconds. I need to last just a little longer for you." She relented to his request and straddled his lap, his hardened member against her stomach. For a moment, she considered having him fuck her bellybutton, but the thought quickly dissipated when he moved.

Freddie grabbed her cheeks and shoved his tongue straight into her mouth with the intent of completely dominating her mouth. She snaked her arms behind his neck and gripped his hair, pulling herself closer to him, her heaving breasts smashing against his muscular chest. The contrast of her soft flesh pillows against his hard chest sent pleasurable waves through both of them, especially as their nipples scraped against each others skin.

They battled one another for dominance of their tongues and nipped at each others lips as Jade tried to do exactly what she accused André of trying to do with one of his girlfriends just before 'Prome': swallow him. She grinded her ample chest against him as they continued their making out for several minutes so Freddie could back away from the precipice.

He finally pulled his mouth away from her to catch some of his breath and state, "Ride me."

She didn't need to be told twice as she stroked him once then twice to make sure he was at full mast then lowered herself on him. She growled in the feeling of him being right where he was supposed to be. She grabbed his shoulders and started bouncing on his lap as if he was a galloping horse she was riding. The slapping sound of flesh made an agreeable sound through the dorm room to the couple's ears.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck so he could place his cheek against her cheek and bring his lips other her ears while pinched her right nipple with his other hand.

She hissed out from the rough contact on her nipple, but she was far past complaining as pleasure shot through her with ever stroke and building her to a greater and greater peak.

He roared out with pure animalistic lust for her in his voice, "Now you're going to be my cum dumpster… because I'm going to take advantage of the situation so we can practice something, but I need to make one thing very clear to you."

She tiredly answered with a bounce on his lap for each word, "What's… that…and… what… are… we… practicing… baby?"

He smiled against her ear and the layers of meaning his smile meant to her sent a shiver down her spine to her core that bounced right back up into her brain.

"First off, I'm going to marry you Jade West. It's not a question of if, but _when_. You're going to be my wife and I'm going to be your husband—your husband and on that day you're going to be my princess— _no_ my _queen_. We're going to declare to the whole fucking world that we love and belong to each other."

Jade was torn between the romantic things that he was saying, and her body screaming for him to just fuck her until she couldn't walk.

He jerked his hips upward, taking ever advantage he had in his years building up his stamina with his workouts, to meet her bouncing. "And one day after that- not even a day- right after our wedding, when we're living our dreams, you know what else we're going to do?"

Her chest heaved in his strong hand from chasing after her breath, nearing her point of being overwhelmed by the same ecstasy that Freddie was approaching, "What… are we gonna… do, baby?"

He growled as pulled her hard against his lap by the breast in his hand and his other hand still wrapped around the back of her neck and just held her there, driving into her so far for a moment he swore he touched her cervix. He pulled his head back and pressed his forehead against hers to look her straight in the eyes.

"We're going to keep making love over and over again and at the end of each and every time, I will fire my seed deep inside you over and over again until we make our first beautiful baby." He let go of her breast and rubbed his fingertips over her abdomen, particularly just under her bellybutton. "Then I am going to leave a kiss right here every morning when I get up and one every night when we go to bed together for the nine months our beautiful baby lovingly grows inside you, then he or she is going to look up into your eyes and you'll hold the product of our love and you'll know unconditional love from our child a few months later when he or she's going to finally be able to say… _mama_."

She rolled her eyes back and leaned away from him despite his grip on her. The movement thrust her chest to his face and he instantly latched onto her left nipple with hips lips then softly nipped at it with his incisors. The last act proved too much for her overworked body, and she tightened like a vice to cum, his words and mouth bringing on a whole new level of nirvana.

She opened her mouth to scream as his actions and words finally hit her like a tsunami, but only the tiniest of screeches exited her throat as everything to lock up, even her diaphragm seized up with the rest of her muscles and refused to push her breath out of her lungs. The tension of her muscles holding her in place caused her to tremble, still unable to breath as the pleasure started shutting her brain down and vision started graying out—similar to when fighter pilots pulled too many g's and blood leaving their brain. Instead of going to her toes, as said pilots, her blood was needed at her core to fuel her muscles to hold Freddie in place and force him to release in her.

They did their job as she gripped him so hard that he thought she'd take his dick off and with that sensation he placed his face in the crook of her neck and muffled his scream from heaving into her as his crotch and inner thigh muscles released their tension. He pushed his pelvis further to her and felt that his seed didn't so much as fire into her, but exploded from his urethra to the point of near pain and painted her insides with his love for her, some having to go directly into her womb for being so far in her.

The physical contact of his heavy jizz striking her insides with such force and accompanying intense heat cut through the haze coming over her mind and she was flooded with a new wave of comprehensive pleasure: tingling in her extremities, the warmth spreading throughout her body, her endorphins flooding her brain and her skin feeling like it was on fire from the contact of his skin against her skin.

He clenched his muscles over and over as if he could force more of his cum out of his balls to fill her as he wanted to give her whatever he couldn't last night and what he had recharged over the night. He felt he pushed a little more into her until it was just a fine dribble then stopped his effort and collapsed back into his chair.

She collapsed on to him with her chest falling so rapidly to regain her breath that she was on the verge of hyperventilating as her diaphragm finally relaxed enough to respond from commands from her brain to function. She was trembling as if she was just pulled out of freezing water, her muscles having been strained too much from the tension and just started crying into his neck, her body using every means at its disposal to release the overwhelming feelings, both physically and emotionally, that filled her body to the brink.

He gently stroked his hands up and down her back to try to calm her down as he held her close. He affectionately kissed her forehead, cheeks (to kiss away her tears of joy) and her nose and between the kisses, he whispered through baited breath, "You're mine, Jadelyn West and I'm yours and _no one_ is going to change that."

Those words warmed her heart and danced across her mind just before she passed out, her lover still buried inside her.

* * *

**September 24**

**08:56 pm**

**UCLA- Carroll Library**

**Study room 221**

Nearly three weeks passed by without too much happening with the former Ridgeway and Hollywood Arts students and most were immensely grateful for that. If it wasn't for the overwhelming dread of the upcoming midterm, there would be a pretty relaxed atmosphere around nearly everyone.

Jade and Freddie had more than made up for their spats, neither one feeling betrayed or angry at the other. The couple had spent several nights together since the morning with Sam, thanks to a cool RA that let Freddie up whenever she was working the front desk. Plus, with Noelle almost always spending the night with Cat, the couple had freedom to be as physically intimate as they wanted, which of course they took full advantage of. Jade finally got around to reading the Hack/Slash comic that Freddie had bought for her, and found herself loving every issue. And from the first few pages, she felt like she knew without a doubt what her Halloween costume would be. Freddie made no argument against this, of course.

While not exactly on the top of Freddie's 'favorite people' list, Robbie had more than apologized for ratting him out for having Sam over, ironing out their major issue. Robbie had become more and more distant from his friends, he felt like he was always playing phone tag with Andre, and even Trina had been less than communicative with him. More and more, he was tempted to seek out new friends, but there was a part of him that was afraid to step out of his comfort zone.

Speaking of comfort, Noelle had practically moved in with Cat, the two girls sharing a bed most nights and they seemed to bring out even more of the childishness out in each other, usually to Sam's chagrin. Cat was one of the few people who felt completely confident with school heading into midterm. She had A's in nearly every class, and B's in the others, college classes seemingly coming to her better than most. Noelle was less than pleased with her academic standing, but she was passing and that certainly counted for something.

Sam was also on the verge of passing some of her classes and found that she was surprisingly good at Mass Media and Communication, except when it came to tests, which had always been the bane of her existence. All her doubts and fears about college were slowly letting go and she was finding her place. She and Freddie had even started hanging out after their classes, and Jade didn't seem to mind at all. The only bad thing, which sadly, was all she could think about most days, was Adams; a man who had started off as being this handsome and debonair individual that Sam was instantly smitten with, but now was just a horrible pervert to Sam. He had coerced into three more 'sessions,' as he called them, and during the final one, he took things to the clear next level. If the blonde had felt disgusted and used when she just blew him, having him actually penetrate her was the very definition of perdition. He took the sex as payment since someone (probably Cat or Noelle… didn't seem like Jade or Freddie's style) filed a complaint, and since she was his plaything, he naturally thought it was her, but at least she was still riding a B in there. Truth was, Sam was still sore from what he did, but it was obvious that she was powerless, which pushed her to her breaking point.

The last couple weeks had been a real roller coaster for Tori, who had returned to staying on campus, with Jade when the chance arose, but since Kelly was spending her nights with Beck in his room, since his roommate was… well, dead, she had reclaimed her dorm room. It was clear to her that Jade and Freddie were out of whatever funk they had been in and for the last while, they had been nearly inseparable. How cute they were together and the tangible love that they shared was so overwhelming that Tori couldn't help but envy it since she was all alone. Today though, was going to change things for her more than she could ever know.

The reason for this comes down to Beck actually, and the fact that the two of them had gotten a study room in the library so they could review theater notes and practice lines. The study room was exactly like the one that Jade and Freddie shared, but with easy chairs rather than office chairs around the table. As they stood side by side, they kept referencing back to the _Spring Awakening_ notebook where their lines came from.

"Wendy, you know how I feel about you," Beck said, his lines seeming a bit flat.

"I know, Mel, but I'm not ready yet," Tori responded.

"Being ready has nothing to do with it. You don't like me at all. You can't even bring yourself to kiss me."

"Of course, I can," Tori whispers back, and in that moment, her mind drifts to the better days with Beck. When they would laugh and cuddle and he was a much nicer guy. "But, my mother-"

"Forget your mother!" Beck called back, getting closer to Tori as he helped her practice. "Come to the woods with me, and look at the stars. I won't pressure you. I promise."

"You promise… I'll never forgive you if you violate my trust," and with that, Tori then recalled when she caught Beck with her sister, and how it made her so sick she could hardly move. "I do care about you, Mel."

"Then prove it," Beck said, leaning in for the kiss that was written in the script, and Tori prepared to move onto the next scene when she felt his lips actually made contact with hers, as he cupped her face in his palms.

They were wet and soft, and so unlike she could even remember. She resisted his move for only a moment before just allowing herself to enjoy what had just happened. Their tongues began to slide out of their homes, as their arms wrapped around one another.

Beck playfully smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a while, as he lifted Tori up onto the table before them and allowing himself to kiss her neck as she cooed. His nimble fingers found her hard peaks quickly and rubbed them through her shirt. Just before his hand reached her inner thigh, she suddenly pulled away from him.

"Beck, I can't."

"Look, I'm sorry…" he said, backing off and shaking his head. "It was a mistake. I got caught up. Won't happen again, I-"

"Stop, Beck…" she whispered, trying to compose herself. "Look I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it or that I wouldn't like to do it again, but you're not single, and we're not together anymore."

"So, let's get back together."

"And what good will that do? You're still with Kelly. You need to tell her about this."

"Whoa… why would I want to tell Kelly any of this? She'd kick my ass."

"Beck… if you don't tell her, I will." Tori was very stern and she was fighting tooth and nail to resist her urges. Truth was, she wanted him badly, and if he had managed to touch her damp core, she'd have let him take her right there on the table. But this was not the way it should go. "You tell her the truth, let the breakup happen, hopefully quick, and then maybe we can try again."

"Is that the plan?" Beck said, taking on a whole new tone. "Try and make me break up with someone just so you can end your loneliness, and all you can give me is a maybe?"

"Whoa… I never said anything about being lonely."

"Are you?" he asked, looking stern and trying to read her mind.

"Of course, but I'm not going to go around and jump on the first thing I see. You're a good person deep down, Beck. You just need to believe it."

Beck looked like he was going to calm down, but instead, turned a bright red. "Don't you dare tell Kelly anything. This never happened and I don't have time for mind games, Tori. I can't do this. Rehearse with Jade. Bet she'd really like the kissing scene."

And just like that, he was out of the study room, leaving a very confused and defeated Tori Vega to silently weep as she shifted from the table to collapsing into a chair.

* * *

**September 26**

**4:22 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 339**

"You can talk to me, you know…"

Sam stared across the bedroom to the redhead who had just interrupted her concentration. Lately, Sam had spent most of her time in her head, and had started to slack off in her classes, wondering if any of it really mattered. Even her favorite class, Mass Media, had lost a lot of its luster from her depression.

"Yeah… I guess."

"You can, Sam. We're friends, and we are sharing a room. The least we can do is share our feelings."

"I feel like you already spend wayyy too much time sharing those feelings with Noelle, Cat…"

The petite redhead giggled, and climbed off her bed and plopped down at the foot of Sam's. "I'm serious. I know you have a lot on your mind. What's going on? Is it about that teacher?"

"Cat… I really don't want to talk about Adams," Sam said, knowing she needed to get some part of it off her chest, but just saying his names gave her a shiver of disgust.

Earlier that day, Sam had gone to his office to talk to him about letting her go back to just being a student so she could earn her grade, but it didn't go as planned. Once he walked past her, caressing her shoulder with his warm hands and shut the door, she knew where this was going to end.

Adams gave her the usual barrage of threats and black mail until Sam stripped down, and let her mind just drift as he pulled her close and onto his lap. The feeling of him slipping inside her shook her from her drifting thoughts and made her nearly sick.

He constantly asked her to be vocal, and most sickeningly, call him "Daddy" when he screwed her. Sam rarely obliged the first wish and her own father issues made it nearly impossible to do the second part. Not getting his way would upset him, and the sex would get more rough.

Sam knew she couldn't tell Cat, who was so sweet, childish, and innocent, about this awful thing, and how she had let herself have sex with him, three times now. She knew the looks of pity she'd get from her, and god knows the looks Noelle might give her if she found out. Despite the whole being gay thing, the dark haired teen seemed to have a very high sense of morality and order. It was a strange contrast to Cat, for sure.

"If you don't want to tell me about him… tell me some other stuff that's going on," Cat said, trying to help her friend. "I'll give you a backrub…"

Truthfully, Sam had been a bit jealous of how close Cat and Noelle were, and their physical relationship, even with simple things like backrubs seemed really nice. She couldn't very well turn down the opportunity.

"Fine…" she said, not wanting Cat to know that she was going to enjoy this, as she turned her back to the redhead.

The question now became what she would tell Cat. Lying to her wouldn't be right, and talking about Adams would just make things awkward. And she couldn't very well tell her all about the dreams of being with Freddie, which had only intensified since she stayed over that night. At least 4 nights a week, she would indulge in some form of fantasy that would leave her sweaty and on the verge of orgasm when she awoke.

Sam began to speak when she felt Cat's hands grip her shoulders tightly, immediately nailing much of the tension that had been driving her crazy for the last few days.

"You're so tense, Sam… just relax, and tell me all about everything."

"And you're actually not bad at that, chica," Sam said, on the verge of moaning from the overwhelming touch. "I've been thinking a lot about Freddie."

"So has Jade… I think she thinks he's going to propose."

Sam's back arched almost like a Cat at that thought, and her stomach went from uneasy to full on nauseous. "What?"

"Sorry… its just girl talk she mentioned. She thinks he might propose soon but I don't know anything."

"Well, what the fuck ever, then…" Sam said, pulling herself away from Cat, and getting her stuff and heading out of the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and the way Cat slid her fingers from her shoulder down her arm reminded her so much of Carly.

"Nothing is for sure… just sit back down, Sam."

She had no idea why, but Sam did as she was told and sat back on her bed as Cat got right behind her, wrapping her legs around Sam's waist like a child hanging on. There would have been some protest on Sam's end, but the back rub started back, and she just began to melt into the redhead's hands.

"I know I still love him, and I want more than anything to be with him. He's the only guy who has ever treated me right, and he's also the only guy I have ever been able to be completely comfortable with."

"But don't you think that hanging onto him is a bad idea? How can either of you ever move forward?"

"I don't want to move forward, Cat." Sam tensed up at the idea of facing her maturity. "I want things to go back to the way they were. Where Freddie, Carls, and me all made our web show and hung out, and he would kiss me and hold me. The sex was incredible and… I just don't know… He is just perfect and I want to strangle Jade."

"Sam, that's terrible. You've got to grow up… it's just a part of life. If you feel that you would be willing to hurt someone or destroy the person you love's happiness… can you really say that you love them?"

Cat's words had stunned Sam, and she had no idea how to respond. Every single time Cat spoke or gave advice, she reminded Sam more and more of Carly and how much she missed her friend. Maybe all the muff-diving they did rubbed some personality in there, Sam thought.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Just be happy that he found someone, and believe that you will as well."

"Like you did with Noelle?"

"I guess. I don't even know what we are. We just like having fun together." There was a tinge of sadness in Cat's voice that made Sam question how things were really going. "I really like her though and I want to stay with her, but there's a part of me that just feels like she's just killing time, like she's not serious."

Sam wanted to say something back but she felt Cat's fingertips reach under the hem of her shirt and pull up. "Whoa!" she cried out as she spun around.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"You put your jankin' hands under my shirt."

"Yeah," Cat said, missing the inappropriateness that Sam had focused on. "I thought you'd be more comfortable without it on, so I could dig deeper."

"Well…" Sam paused, wondering if she was making too big of a deal about this. "Just ask someone before you try and undress someone. I don't mind," she said, pulling her shirt off, revealing her nearly naked back, save for a cream colored bra "but you just kinda surprised me."

Cat's hands were like magic to Sam's skin, and she slowly breathed as her fingers caressed her sides, just sliding against the curve of her bust. She knew cat was getting something out of this as well, but Sam didn't really care.

"Don't stop," she whispered, as she tried to collect her thoughts for what else to say.

Cat giggle and scratched her nails down Sam's upper back, which caused Sam to elicit a moan. She would have also spoken, if the door hadn't been opened.

"What the shit, Cat?"

Sam and Cat both turned to see Noelle who seemed both hurt and confused.

"It's not what it looks like," Sam said, covering herself with her shirt once more, but a glance from Noelle told her that what she said wasn't true. "It's exactly what it looks like."

"Sam was having a rough day and I gave her a backrub."

"With her shirt off?" Noelle said, incredulously.

"That's how you always like it…"

'That's different, Cat. We are together… ugh…" Noelle shut the door and sat down on Cat's bed, where Cat quickly joined her. "You can't just start randomly feeling people up when you're with someone."

"Sam's my friend… and I don't know what we are. We never talk about it. Always do is… you know… stuff."

"Fine," Noelle said, getting slightly unnerved. "What do you want us to be, Cat?"

"I don't know… I don't really care about spending that kind of time with another person, so I guess we are a couple."

"Then we are in agreement," Noelle said sharply, kissing Cat on the forehead, eliciting a bright smile from Cat, before she kissed back on Noelle's neck.

The sweet reunion was bound to evolve into something else very quickly, Sam thought, figuring that it was probably best for her to go. Sam slipped out of the room and dialed Freddie's phone, wondering if he was busy so she could have a real conversation with him.

* * *

**September 27**

**9:15 am**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 602**

Tori Vega had never felt so alone in her life.

It seemed like everyone except for her had something going for them currently. Andre and Nate seemed way too busy to even return her calls, let alone hang out or see her. Robbie had basically become a ghost and she only ever saw or heard from him in class or through Freddie. He hadn't said anything about the Trina and Andre thing, so she wondered if he even knew, and if he did, if that was the reason. Cat was super busy with Noelle, and barely had anytime for even grabbing a meal with Tori.

Beck was the biggest betrayal by far though, having not only gone back to Kelly, but by blaming the situation on Tori when they kissed in the library. He wouldn't call or return her texts, and when she saw him, he could only say that Kelly had forbid him from talking or seeing her. The fact that someone could be whipped so easily infuriated Tori, and made her feel even cold.

Her only bright spot, Jade, had even started dimming a bit, choosing to spend more time with Freddie than her, their issues apparently magically solved. And the few nights that Tori had been able to stay over, he was all she could talk about, plus the overwhelming smell of sex had been ingrained in the sheets. It was both a turn on and a depressant for the lonely Latina.

Tori, as if she were a zombie, slid up the floors until she reached the 6th floor, the top, where Jade was located, and found her friend's room. She knocked, even though Jade had given her a key, just because it seemed like the right thing to do. A few quick taps had brought Jade to the door, where she ushered Tori in quickly.

"What's up, Vega?" she asked her clearly sad friend who now sat on Noelle's long vacant bed.

"Is Freddie here? Or coming here?"

"Yeah… he's supposed to be here in a little bit," Jade said, checking her phone's clock.

"Oh ok… nevermind then.." Tori groaned as she got off the bed.

"Whoa!" Jade said, tossing her hand up to stop Tori from progressing. "You can't just show up and then get all depressed when I mention that Freddie's coming. Is something wrong with him?"

"No… I mean, I don't know," Tori said, taking a seat back down. "I just feel really lonely and tired and I just miss how things used to be between us."

"Yes, the good ol' days, where you just threw your legs over my shoulders, and all was right with the world."

Jade's words sent a chill up Tori's spine as she remembered how Jade would devour her essence when they would make love. "Yeah… but I really mean more of when we would just hang out- no guys to distract us."

"…Which would always lead to what I just said, Vega… where are you going with this."

"Nowhere, I guess… I'm just… I don't know. Jealous seems like a harsh word, but I really want the closeness that you guys share. It's been forever since I felt close with someone on that level. I mean, that night, aside, I haven't slept with a guy in over a year. I think my body feels desperate. And I feel like it's the reason why I've done a lot of the stupid stuff recently- sleeping with Hunter, making out with Beck, touching-"

"Stop right there!" Jade said, interrupting Tori. "When did you make out with Beck? He's still with that gutterslut, right?"

"Yeah… we were studying for the play, and we just took the kissing scene way too far and it was just a blast of hands and kisses and skin…" Tori thought back to that and while it made her feel wanted, the way he acted after made her feel even worse. "Afterwards, we said it was a mistake, but-"

"Damn right it's a mistake, Vega. I'd go down there and tell his bitch of a girlfriend, but those two jizzbags deserve each other."

Tori couldn't help but laugh at Jade's offensive words. "I guess."

"So you haven't gotten laid by a guy in over a year? Jeez… I mean, I knew you were excitable when we would fool around, but man. I think I'd go crazy. Do you at least get yourself off?"

"I mean… I try to, but its not easy to get there. Not like you and Freddie, just going at it 100 times, coming every hour on the hour, and-"

"I can see what you mean about being jealous, Vega…but I promise Freddie and I are not perfect and you probably don't want what we have… its really tough sometimes. He can be way too secretive at times."

"You're still mad at him about that?"

"No..." Jade said, giving off a slight grin as if she remembered something. "But it was really bad there for a while. You know, you're kinda like Freddie in a lot of ways. You guys are so sweet and kind, and I think that's why you two mean so much to me. The whole opposites attract thing maybe."

"Maybe," Tori repeated, nodding slowly. "It seems like everyone else has their own thing going on, and I'm all by myself. I always kinda felt safe with you, and I just wanted to… be here for a while."

"Vega," Jade said, standing up, "Are you asking me to cuddle?"

Tori felt a grin spread across her lips. "Maaaaybe," she held out trying to be extra cute.

"That's all you had to say. Come over here…"

This seemed way too easy, Tori thought, but she didn't want to look this gift horse anywhere near the mouth. She leapt over to Jade's bed and laid down next to her friend, before Jade shifted so she could comfortable spoon her friend.

It didn't seem like just laying with someone would cure all of her troubles, but for Tori this was the moment she had been waiting for. Spending time close with Jade and just enjoying every moment of every breath.

"You sure you're not gay, Vega?… because you are taking way too much joy out of just laying here…"

"Yes, Jade… I know that I'm straight."

"Ah… I was going to see if you wanted to stay over with me and Freddie, but if you're still straight, I guess you'd be a threat…" Jade teased.

"Wait… I don't think I would hate that… if I got to lay here with you of course."

Jade whispered into Tori's ear, sending goosebumps and a deep internal warmth to spread through her body. "Are you saying that you want me to lay in this bed, with Freddie on one side, and you, Vega, on the other? Sandwiching me between the two people I love most?"

"I guess…" Tori said, not wanting to make a bigger deal out of this than she needed to. She knew she was vulnerable and that when it came to Freddie and the feeling of pleasure, Jade was always weak in the knees for that level of gratification. "Wouldn't I be intruding though?"

"Guess we'll have to ask him when he gets up here. But let me say this," Jade said, sitting up for a moment as Tori looked up at her. "If I find out this is just a ploy to get close and steal him, I will shave your head with a gardening tool."

"Of course not, Jade… I mean, Freddie's very attractive, but I could never do that to you, Jade. You're my friend."

Jade's mind flashed back to both of the times Tori had shot Beck down, citing her friendship for Jade as the reason, and maybe that was why he got back with her for only a few weeks before he once again violated her trust. But, in retrospect, it was the best thing ever because it led her to Freddie, who made her feel special, and made her feel like she deserved to be happy. Even being with other girls, when he would look her in the eyes, she knew that she was the one for him, and vice versa.

"I know… I just love him so much. Like, I've never felt the way I feel about him with any other person or thing. Like, I see myself cooking for him and being tied up by him in the same day. I want to marry him, bear his children, and all that."

"Jade, I wouldn't try and cheat with him. I know how much he means to you. It's ok."

The dark haired teen place a very simple kiss on Tori's neck as a sign of gratitude before she nuzzled back into Jade's body.

The moment they got comfortable, there was a knock on the door, and Jade nearly fell from getting up so fast to answer it. Jade's heart beat a little faster, and Tori felt a wave of sadness as she saw that it was indeed Freddie at the door, and before he could even walk in, Jade was already all over him, kissing his lips like they hadn't seen each other for weeks, backing up to the door which shut behind him.

"Oh, hey Tori," Freddie said, coming down from the heated kiss, honestly a bit embarrassed that he'd been more focused on the kiss than his surroundings.

"Hey, Freddie…" she said softly, sitting up on the bed. "Well, I guess you guys probably want some privacy…"

Tori got up from the bed and headed for the door, when Jade moved to block her path.

"Vega, stop," Jade said coldly, before moving herself between Freddie and Tori. "Babe, Tori is having a rough time, and I told her she could stay here if its alright with you."

"Having a girls' night, eh?" he said, kissing Jade on the cheek. "Well, I guess I should be the one to head-"

"No…" Jade said very sternly as she motioned to the bed. "All three of us can sleep in here, in the bed. Tori's promised to be good and not make a move on you."

"Ah," Freddie nodded. "I think I get it now…"

"Good."

Despite her invite being validated, Tori still took her seat on Noelle's bed as Freddie joined Jade on her bed, huddling close.

"How was the blonde bimbo tonight?" Jade asked.

"Sam was fine I guess. We had a really long talk about our friendship, and I don't really know where her head is at. But she made it sound like Cat was really helping her deal with everything."

"Yeah," Tori said, chiming in, "Cat's actually a good person to talk to when you can keep her focused."

"Well, I can't imagine how Sam and her boobs could have kept Cat focused," Jade said snarkily.

"Actually I think Sam is really not feeling the physical vibe… this whole thing with the professor has really messed her up and she said she's planning to swear off sex."

'Really?" Jade said, perking up that she might have one less threat to worry about. "Because she seems like the type who would give it up for a box of Fruit-Rollups."

"Jade… that's awful," Tori said, and Freddie looked at their guest and a wave of déjà vu took hold of him, as if he was reliving a moment between Sam and Carly.

"Sam is really a good person… she's just a little lost right now, Jade. Just like someone else I know…" he teased.

"I'm not lost at all. I know exactly where I am and where I want to be," she said smiling back and embracing him further.

It was so strange for Tori to see Jade this exposed, but here she was, like a little puppy that growled and then revealed it's cute underbelly.

"So… what's the clothing situation for the sleepover?" Freddie asked, praying it would just be 'optional.'

"You're going to wear your boxers," Jade responded, matter-of-factly. "I will wear my shirt and undies, and Vega, you can wear whatever you want."

"I didn't really bring any clothes to sleep in, Jade… maybe I should just-"

"Then let me give you a shirt and we can wear the same thing..." Jade said, grabbing a shirt from a drawer and tossing it to Tori. "Who knows, maybe Freddie will confuse us…"

Tori ignored the taunt and looked at the shirt somewhat incredulously. "Captain America? Really?"

"What?" the couple said in unison before Jade spoke up to explain. "Freddie loves it when I wear boy shirts, and especially nerd shirts. I can't help but give him what he wants." Jade quickly, took her pants off, and slipped her shirt and bra off to replace it with a Batgirl t-shirt which was long enough to cover her underwear, but was tight enough that her curves were not left to the imagination at all.

Tori followed suit and moved to the corner where she couldn't be seen easily and slipped her clothes off and threw on the t-shirt which was comfortable on her, so she could only imagine how Jade looked in it.

Freddie took his clothes off and slid into the bed while the girls were busy, and Jade quickly joined him after turning out the light, the room only lit from Tori's phone which she used to guide her to the bed, and the bright moon that shone through the window, illuminating their experience.

Freddie held tightly to Jade, spooning her, just as she had, and would do with Tori in the bed. The queen size bed was filled to capacity for sure, and the three people grinded against and enjoyed the moment.

Tori was incredibly uncomfortable with the idea of Freddie being involved too, but once she lay there, and felt his strong hands, she had never felt more safe in her life. It was clear Freddie didn't realize he was holding onto the wrong girl, as he nuzzled into Jade's neck and pulled both of them closer.

Now that she was certainly in his grasp, Freddie caressed Tori's side, sending chills of desire through the Latina's body. Her body was screaming for more and for him to ravage her, but her mind screamed back how wrong it was to enjoy her best friend's boyfriend this way.

Once Freddie's hand disappeared, Tori flipped over so she could face Jade and nuzzle her blushing face into the pale teen's neck. Her nimble hands toyed with Jade's stomach and chest, enjoying her friend's body far more than she should have, planting soft kisses on the nape of her neck.

"What are you doing, Tori."

"I don't know," she whispered back to Jade's soft flesh. "But it just feels good to be with you. I've been so lonely and I just want to feel safe and secure with you guys."

"Tori," Freddie said, sitting up. "Jade and I can't make you feel that way… only you can. But you know if you ever need anything, Jade and I are here for you."

"Look, I know I'm a little crazy right now, but my body and brain are on fire…" Tori whispered, sitting up to face Freddie and look down at Jade. Slowly, Tori gripped the edges of the t-shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor, revealing her bare chest to both the teens. "And I need this. Please show me what love should be like… all I want is a taste of what you guys have."

Freddie was speechless, but seeing her naked form illuminated by the moon's beams was amazing. She was truly an angel come to life, and her body was flawless. He knew it was wrong to feel the desires he was feeling, especially with Jade right there next to him, but his body betrayed him, and he felt himself get hard from the sight.

Jade was torn because she knew how much her friend desired this, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss Tori's body. But she also knew that this could lead to a bad situation. Feeling Tori's hand slide up and down her arm tipped the scales for Jade and she just let the moment happen, citing that Tori was better off in their arms than someone like Beck's.

Tori was eagerly awaiting their response, praying that she wouldn't be reject. She truly believed that she needed this- to experience what Jade and Freddie got to have on a regular basis. Her very being was on fire, unsure of what was about to happen since she had made such a bold move.

Her answer came as she watched the shiny Batgirl symbol move upwards and be tossed somewhere on the floor. A swift move of Tori's hand let her know exactly what she prayed was true- Jade was topless. And even better, her soft pillow-y breasts were quickly pressing against Tori's hardened peaks, followed by a very soft and breathy kiss. Tori's hands wrapped around Jade, sliding her fingers over every curve that she had been missing for months.

Freddie watched as his girlfriend embraced and deeply kissed this new guest and it was incredibly hot. It was even better than when he watched them via the webcam one night. He caught Jade's eye and saw that as his signal before sliding behind his girlfriend, taking her chin into his palm as he pulled her face back for a kiss, his tongue sliding in and out with hers.

The opportunity to take advantage of Jade's distraction was too tempting for Tori who kissed down her pale neck and nestled her face in the swell of her warm and soft breasts. Jade let out a pleasured jolt when Tori's lips finally made contact with her hardening peaks which were craving attention. She soon got even more of her wish as she felt a strong hand grip the other breast, the skin spilling between his fingers, including her nipple that he playfully pinched.

Jade let out a warm smile, and pulled Freddie's head downward so she could whisper into her boyfriend's ear. Her words were clear despite being punctuated with kisses and licks. Freddie pulled up from Jade and climbed off the bed and moved to the other side so that he and Jade were now sandwiching Tori between them.

Tori was so lost in Jade's chest she didn't even realize that Freddie had moved until she felt his hands glide across her stomach, eliciting a wide eyed and mouthed surprise. Jade used this chance to attach her lips to Tori's, kissing her deeply as Tori felt her body being manhandled by Freddie who was not afraid to be a little rough with her when he knew she'd like it. It wasn't until she felt his hands completely take her B-cup breasts into his hungry palms as he kissed the back of her neck, just below her hairline.

Freddie loved how tight and soft Tori's body was, and while he would never admit it, he loved how fit the Latina was and how easily she fit in his arms. And her ass, even through her panties, was phenomenal beyond words.

Just as Jade finished their kiss, she spun Tori around so she could face Freddie and before her mind could even catch up to the events, Freddie was already sucking softly on her brown nipples which were craving this attention. As he suckled on one, he licked his fingers and pinched Tori's other nipple a bit, before swapping back over. Tori grasped his hair, savoring his touch and his mouth's amazing work. No man had ever made her feel this way quite this fast and from so little.

Jade's arms wrapped around Tori's midsection, bringing her face close as she laid small kisses along her tanned shoulder blades, allowing her arms a little more reach. Using the extra ability, she slid one hand against Tori's abdomen, slipping her fingers inside the flimsy underwear fabric. Tori moaned into the ceiling as Jade's nimble fingers pressed against her hood and rubbed up and down at an increasing pace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tori exclaimed, her voice a whole new height of pitch.

Even Freddie had to elicit a groan, as Jade's other hand gripped the top of his shaft, stroking him softly, pushing his rod softly into Tori's belly so she could experience it too.

Tori's senses were already fried from the overwhelming touches, and tastes, and smells, and sights, and sounds. It had only been a few minutes and already this night had made all her wishes come true. Once again, Tori was spun around before she could really realize it, and she felt her body being pushed. Jade was pulling Tori over to Noelle's bed to sit her down, so she could cool down, before heading over to Freddie who was sitting on the edge of Jade's bed, his boxers at their absolute containment limit.

Jade sank to her knees before him and between his legs, pulling his boxers off as she came down, freeing his member from captivity and into the cool air. It didn't have long to feel cold as Jade's hot and hungry mouth enveloped it in one swift move.

Tori was paralyzed as she watched Jade take something into her mouth that was bigger than she even imagined. Way bigger than Beck, and as thick as Nate's no doubt. And Jade was just taking it deep into her throat without a second thought. The thoughts running through Tori's mind made her feel a bit ashamed, but her body was craving it, moistening her panties.

The gothic teen pulled off and took a deep breath, stroking his base where she couldn't quite get to with her mouth. Jade leaned down and stuck her tongue out, so she could lick him from the base to the very tip before she took him back fully between her lips. Jade looked up at Freddie who was gripping the sheets from the overwhelming sense of pleasure and smiled as she bobbed up and down. Eventually, she slowly pulled off of his pole and looked back at Tori.

Tori's eyes were almost closed, but the fact that her hand was buried deep inside her panties, fingering herself told the couple everything they needed to know about her having a good time. Jade wiggled her finger towards Tori, and as if her mind was under her control, the fit teen crawled from the bed to kneel before Freddie where Jade was posing her, enamored by Freddie's magnificent and now slick and shiny cock.

Jade took Tori's hand in hers and guided it up to take hold of the beast that stood before her. Puppeteer-ing Tori's hand along the shaft, Jade helped her friend get used to the size and shape. Tori could not believe how her hand couldn't even get all the way around it, as it pulsed in her palm.

"Go on, Vega… take a taste… I know you want to."

Tori bit her lip at the thought of Jade's words and eventually worked up the courage to kiss it softly and lick it between where her fingers couldn't quite meet. She tasted Jade's kiss, but even stronger was the overwhelming musk and meaty flavor that made her crave more of a taste. Slowly, she licked up from her space and reached his crown.

"It won't bite…" Jade teased. "I can tell how much you're loving this. Show Freddie's big hard cock how much you appreciate it."

Tori didn't even pause to feel any sort of awkwardness and took the head into her mouth, sucking softly, getting a deep groan from Freddie. She took it a step further, pushing him another inch into her throat, desperately wanting to be as good at this as Jade, but it wasn't happening. She settled for suckling the head and teasing his slit with her tongue as she used both hands to stroke him.

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on the back of her head, and looked up to Freddie, but it wasn't from him. Jade had taken a seat behind her and was pushing her to take more of his rod into her already strained mouth and throat. Tori almost made it halfway down, when she was pulled off of it, gasping for air.

Tori licked his member up and down like a piece of candy, savoring his flavor, until Jade's hand pushed her face more towards the cock, the head protruding against her cheek as he started to fuck her mouth sideways. It was a little uncomfortable at first but as she shifted and took him head on, it was much more pleasurable. That was tripled when Jade's hands found their way back into Tori's soaked panties, and went right to work massaging her clit which was practically pounding.

Moan after moan rattled through Tori's throat but they were silenced by the hulking meat between her lips. The vibration from her voice was incredible for Freddie and only encouraged him to put more effort into it, which made her even hotter so she wanted more of him inside her very hungry mouth.

After a minute or two of the intensity, Tori cannot take Jade's touch any longer, her nub crying out for relief. She begins screaming into his cock, grinding hard against Jade's hand until finally Jade hit just the right spot and Tori came, nearly choking as she gasped for air to ride out her orgasm. The tightness of her throat was too much for Freddie and he knew his release was imminent.

"I'm close, Tori…"

The Latina breathed in and out quickly and shallowly, gripping his member and offering it to Jade, since he was her man, after all.

"All yours, Vega. You've earned this," Jade said, pulling Tori's head back and opening her mouth with her tongue out, so she could take Freddie's shots.

Freddie looked down at the girls who were sprawled before him and stroked himself until he hit his breaking point, and aimed it at Tori, as he grunted out. Rope after thick rope fired over Tori's face, along her tongue and against her tan breasts. The pearlescent release contrasted beautifully contrasted with her darker skin. Tori swallowed what he got in her mouth, and loved how sweet and salty it was at the same time.

Jade latched her mouth onto Tori's skin, licking and sucking up all of Freddie's cum that she could, before Tori pulled her into a very deep kiss where they tasted their freshly shared gift. The pale teen pulled away, pulling her busy hand from inside Tori's panties, licking her hands almost clean before she offered the last juice covered finger to Freddie which he happily sucked clean.

Freddie couldn't tell if it was Jade's finger or if it was Tori's sex, but the flavor in his mouth was exquisite. Jade leaned in and sucked on Freddie's shrinking member, inhaling it once more as she savored his spent flavor.

Tori is gasping, trying to recover from both an incredible orgasm and what Freddie's cock had done to her airway. Jade quickly switched from sucking the last drops from Freddie and began to kiss Tori, their mouths savoring the moment, desperate for more of a taste of what they felt they needed most.

A whirlwind of motion later, the two girls had stood up, removed their panties, and, once Freddie switched to the other bed, they fell onto the bed, Jade cushioning Tori's fall with her soft body. Their legs wrapped around each other, each desperate to envelope the other's body, their cores now hotly rubbing tightly against each other.

There were several moans that Freddie couldn't exactly define which girl made them, but the sight of his lover in this new and different type of lovemaking session. As the girls shifted into a scissoring position Freddie couldn't resist feeling like he was already gearing up for another round with the girls.

Tori smiled, her finger rising up to press against Jade's lips as Tori's body sank down the bed until she could lay on her stomach, her perfect ass displayed in a way that made her look even more like a goddess. The Latina wasted no time kissing up Jade's pale legs, to the goth's delight as she made cooing noises, before planting a long lick up Jade's flower, until her sponge-y tongue pressed hard against her lovebutton.

Jade desperately tried to close her legs around Tori's head in a sudden reaction to the pleasure. She could tell that Tori was smiling as she devoured Jade's delicious pussy.

"Fuck, Vega…" Jade whispered, gritting her teeth to hold back her screams. Tori rewarded her words by reaching up so she could knead Jade's orbs which were begging for some attention. Tori's fingers tweaked Jade's incredibly sensitive nipples, earning Jade's hands to grip Tori's hair and head tightly, pushing her as far into her love whole as Tori could possibly go. "You're too fucking good at this."

Tori was happy to oblige and began licking and eating her mover out as if it were her last meal, finally earning louder and louder moans from Jade. She was so focused on her task that she missed Jade reaching out for Freddie and kissing him as she moaned into his mouth before whispering something into his ear.

"Tori's doing all the work, baby. I… shit… think she deserves some attention. Show her hot… tasty… tight… cunt what your mouth can do…"

Freddie didn't question the order as he stood at the edge of the bed where Tori had planted herself for her meal. He grabbed her tanned and toned legs, eliciting a squeak from the singer, and pulled her stems over his shoulders so that she was now hanging down, supporting herself with her hands, as she gripped Jade's hips tightly, still trying to eat her out. The view of her ass so close to his face was more than enough temptation for Freddie to dive his tongue against her dripping slit, licking from her love button all the way up to her tight and cute little asshole.

Tori couldn't help screaming into Jade's nearly peaked core, the vibrations causing Jade to finally come. Tori happily lapped up the juices as she felt strong hands on her ass to hold her in place as he devoured every inch of her pussy, sucking on her clit like it was a Jolly Rancher.

He hummed into her pussy savoring her tangy yet sweet flavor of her juices, and he couldn't wait to feel himself inside her extremely tight core, if Jade would let him, of course. Freddie could feel that she was starting to strain against the angle so he let her legs slide down so she could lay down and recover.

Just as he was about to resume his treat, Jade pulled her up to the head of the bed and got on her hands and knees between Tori's spread and tired legs. Freddie likewise took his place behind Jade and began licking up and down her pulsating slit, where the immense heat was overwhelming, gripping her hips for support. As Jade cooed into Tori's snatch, the Latina teen couldn't help but push Jade's head towards her core like she did, and her other hand gripped her breast tightly, no doubt leaving marks as she prepared for yet another release.

"Jade! Jade! Jadddddde!" she called out, which was followed by three cracking sounds, which came from Freddie's hand spanking his girlfriends ass each time Tori would shout out her name. The idea of Jade getting the punishment for her pleasure got Tori feeling even more hot, calling out her name two more times.

Jade loved it when Freddie was rough with her, and this was definitely the night that she wanted him to cut loose with her. The hard and fast slaps sent stings of pain to the parts of her body that were begging for more attention as her pussy was eaten by the man she loved. Her pleasure went up tenfold when his tongue slid up to pierce her asshole with his wet tongue. She screamed out into Tori's pussy, her hands moving up so she could flick Tori's extremely sensitive peaks, spreading her pain over.

Just as she felt like it would, all this attention was way too much for Tori's body to take, as a white hot searing feeling spread through her body and she came hard, giving Jade a treat to not only lick up, but share with her man.

Jade resumed licking Tori out, reaching behind her so she could pull Freddie off his oral assault and signaled him what she really wanted from him. Knowing he was ready, Freddie obliged and sat up on his knees and slid behind his future wife, pushing his length deep inside her at an agonizingly slow pace. Freddie could never get tired of feeling her insides, which were piping hot, and so slick and wet, and unbelievably tight for the amount of lovemaking they shared.

Taking a strong grip of her hips and another tight handful of his lover's hair, Freddie began to pound Jade's pussy eager to give her exactly what she desired. He's pull her hair to kiss her every so often, and then push her head deep into Tori's swollen cunt. Jade loved how rough he was being, and yet how good he was being for her. He could clearly tell that this was something that she wanted to share with both him and Tori, so how could he not give her everything she wanted?

Freddie soon got his reward after only a couple minutes, her perfect pussy becoming a steel vice around his cock and milking it as she came with a roar. Slowing down his pace, Freddie made sure her ride down from the high was as enjoyable as possible before finally slipping out from his exhausted lover.

Jade reached behind her, biting her bottom lip, to feel her gaping vacancy, stroking her lips in his memory. Once she had mourned her loss, she pulled Tori off the bed with her so the two could stand up together, stretching their legs, and their fingers entwining with each other's.

Tori was so enamored in sharing what was a very intimate moment rather than a purely carnal one, that she didn't notice Freddie standing as well. That changed the instant his rigid and pulsing member found its place nestled into her ass cheeks, sliding up and down as if he was going to pierce her spine, his balls playfully sliding the back of her core and asshole as he played with her.

His strong hands had reached further and was now gripping Jade's ass tightly, pulling the three of them closer together as he kissed the back of Tori's neck, seeing that that was one of her sweet spots. Tori's hardened peaks were pressed so tightly against Jade's pale globes that Jade wondered if she'd leave impressions in the flesh pillows. As they kissed, the taste of their combined sex was overwhelming, and Tori felt like she had reached a whole new plane of existence.

Tori reached back and gripped Freddie's hair, half as punishment for his teasing, and half out of desperation for more of him, pushing his face into the nape of her neck, where he suckled so deeply and warmly, she knew that a mark was imminent. As the sweet teen looked at her female lover, her eyes screamed out the question that had been on her mind for what seemed like hours.

"Can I…?" she whispered, as Jade began nibbling and biting on the hardened brown nipples before her.

"Can you what, Vega?"

"Freddie… Can I… you know…"

Jade shot her an intense glare as she spoke, her teeth holding a darkened pencil eraser peak between them, as if she could bite them right off. "You'll haf to ask him, Dori."

Before she could even ask, Tori was turned around so she now faced Freddie head on and for the first real time, the two shared a very deep and meaningful kiss. The power of their lips meeting was so overwhelming that it wasn't until well after that she even noticed that Freddie's staff was between her legs, sliding along the outside lips, teasing her unintentionally. Tori would prepare a gasp every time the bulbous head would slide across her vulva, ready for his entry, but it never came.

Jade was fully aware of the situation as she reached around Tori with one hand, teasing her incredibly sensitive clit between her fingers of one hand and using the other to grasp her friend's supple breasts. The grinding against Jade's nimble fingers and the downward force she was placing on Tori's body forced the sweet Latina to grind more and more against Freddie's hardening rod, clearly desperate to enter her.

"You want his cock, Vega?"

"Mmmmhhhmmm," she managed as a response.

"Say it. Tell me what you want?"

"I… want… him… INSIDE me…" Tori moaned. "I need to feel it. I need to make love to him and-"

Tori was stopped short as Jade gripped the back of her head, and pulled her hair back enough so the two girls were face to face. "I make love to him, Vega… Not you. When he's inside you- what he's about to do for you- he is fucking you. You are his fucktoy. You understand?"

The pain was starting to get to Tori as she looked her friend in the eyes, clearly desperate for affection. "Yes… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Vega," Jade said, releasing her grip a bit. "Just know your place tonight."

Tori wasn't given a chance to respond as Jade planted her soft lips onto Tori's and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Freddie used the girls' distraction as a chance to buy more time and to taste more of the new girl's honey pot. He dropped to his knees, and used his thumbs to spread her lips so that he could flick his tongue against her bundle of nerves that made Tori's body shake with pure ecstasy. The Latina was completely shaved, which he loved, savoring this pussy since it was the first one that wasn't Jade's, that he had experienced in a long time.

Tori on the other hand was now bucking her hips against Freddie's face as his tongue slid inside her deep enough to taste the remnants of her last big release. The pleasure intensified when the tongue was replaced by two thick and strong fingers that slid inside her with little resistance. Her tight canal squeezed so tightly against his works that Freddie had to slow down at times and lick her love button before he could finger her anymore. Her hands immediately found their place on the back of his hand, being pushed to take more of her and to take her to the next level of nirvana.

"Stand up, baby," Jade said, getting Freddie off his knees, now resuming his stance with his cock head teaching her sopping cunt, to the whining of Tori.

Jade's hands resumed their place as well, pinching and rubbing Tori's clit as the Latina was sandwiched between the experienced and adventurous couple, every grind onto his member, driving Tori deeper into madness for relief.

"You really do want that cock, don't you Vega? You want that thing DEEP inside you?" Jade asked, her hand sliding up to Tori's mid stomach and rubbed the skin an inch or two above her bellybutton. "For him to be right up here… leaving his dickprints against your cervix? Is that what you want?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes," she managed, the anticipation and desire were killing Tori.

"Then come for me so I know how bad you want that cock, Vega. Come for us… you know you want to. You've never had a man fuck your brains out like what you're about to have, so show us that you really want to get fucked."

"I want it… please... let me," Tori pleaded, her eyes growing weak as the continued touching, talking, and torturing was pushing her to her very limits. A blinding white flash followed shortly after and Tori felt her body grow weak, and the couple let her fall onto the bed, so she could take deep breaths, but Jade's manual ministrations didn't stop. "Please… I feel so empty inside. I need it. I need to be… fucked," she whispered the last word, clearly having trouble expressing her desires here.

A smirk and a nod from Jade was all the convincing that Freddie needed as he lifted Tori's body up and shifted it so they had plenty of room, before climbing on top of her. Even with so little light, Freddie couldn't help but just stare at her deep doe eyes which showed her fear just as much as her lust. She bit her lip as Freddie positioned himself at her entrance and placed his crown right against her pouty velvet lips.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" he whispered, pressing his lips against her ear.

"I'm amazing. Thank you… both of you for this."

Freddie smiled down at her, his grin melting away any sort of feelings of regret that she could have felt. He reached down to grab a foil wrapper, but Tori stopped his hand.

"It's ok… I want to feel everything. You should too. I want this to be as real as possible."

He simply nodded and kissed her collarbone as his cockhead was already covered in her juices of desire. A scared look crossed Tori's face as she felt the pressure and finally the push as he penetrated her. Freddie was clearly straining as Tori's tightness, even with the assistance of her secretions, Jade's saliva, and of course, his own, was far beyond what he could have expected. Tori gritted her teeth, her eyes varying between closed and rolled as she experienced something that bordered on religious.

Freddie just knew he was going to break her as he pushed a little more inside, meeting massive resistance as she clung so much to him, that it was borderline painful. But with her surrounding him so well, she could practically feel his pulse as it stretched her love hole. She was biting her lip so hard, that both he and Jade feared she might draw blood, and Freddie was only halfway inside her so far.

Tori's back arched up as if she was being possessed, which allowed for a bit of a better angle without her even realizing it, and he sheathed nearly all the rest inside her. He started to pull out, but she grasped his arm, and kissed him.

"I want to feel it and get used to it. Don't take it away from me yet…" she moaned, looking into his eyes with desperation.

Jade had been on the sidelines for too long and after a full minute of seeing her boyfriend make out with Tori, buried deep inside her, she had to rejoin things. Pulling Freddie's head away, Jade replaced it with her own, kissing Tori and stroking her face with such compassion that Tori was unsure if it was even her.

With his girls kissing, Freddie slowly pulled out halfway before pushing back inside her with just a little force, causing sounds that didn't seem possible to escape Tori's lips and into Jade's waiting mouth, absorbing every bit. By the fourth push, Freddie had bottomed out in his angel, giving her every bit of him that he could, knowing he was pressing hard against her insides. Tori could swear what he was pressing against was her lungs, since she was having so much trouble breathing, the lovemaking session pushing her far beyond her fantasies.

By the eighth time he has pushed back inside her, Tori cannot take it, and playfully pushes Jade away with a grin before reaching up and grabbing the back of Freddie's head. She smashes her lips into his for the deepest and most passionate kiss the couple has shared so far, and while their tongues battled for dominance, Freddie proved his with the rest of him, moving less of his length in and out, but notably faster, causing her tanned legs to flail with each jolt. Tori eventually began bucking back against him, nibbling at his bottom lip, wrapping her legs tightly around him to keep him right there where she felt he belonged most in that moment.

Separating for a moment, Freddie and Tori looked into each other's eyes, and while Freddie simply gave her soft smiling kisses, Tori could feel her very soul leave her body, knowing that if she died at this moment, she would have gotten everything she wanted. At the same time, there was the crushing feeling of coveting Jade's guy, who she had gone through so much to get and to build a real relationship with.

I deserve to be selfish, just this once, she thought, closing her eyes and just letting Freddie pound into her like a man with nothing to lose. But he suddenly stopped, forcing Tori's eyes to burst open to see why her heaven had so abruptly disappeared.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, clutching her face before he whispered, "Hang on."

Freddie nearly made Tori scream out as he stayed inside her and flipped them over so that she was now on top of him. It took a few seconds for Tori to get acclimated, as she sat up so she now looked down at him, her hands running up and down his chest as she gyrated, letting his cock hit every possible nerve pocket inside her aching hole. Gravity had forced even more of himself inside her and even hotter was watching Jade flick her clit and rub herself like a woman possessed, biting her lip at the sight before her, and bashfully slows down when Tori looks her in the eyes.

Tori grinded hard against Freddie's cock and bounced on his rod, taking control of her fantasy, and rides him, her nails scratching deep and downward on Freddie's chest as his strong hands grip her handful breasts, toying with her nipples and tweaking a bit harder as he thrust upwards with her downward motions. The force of their pelvic impact was more than enough to send Tori over the edge, but she was scared as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her body and once again tease her love button as she rode.

"How does it feel, Vega? That big ol' thing too much for you?"

Tori couldn't even speak as Freddie began to piston upward, causing Tori's hands to leave his body and grip her own tits, her fingers falling into the same marked places she had grabbed herself before. Jade assisted with some of it, relieving what pressure she could, but she knew that this was Tori's experience to enjoy. That didn't mean that Jade didn't get something out of it, and there was something that was so hot about seeing a perfectly tanned and round ass moving up and down, bouncing against her man's balls, swallowing his cock inside her petite body.

Freddie's strong hand on the bottom of her back threw Tori for a loop and she bent down to kiss him as his other hand held the back of her head in place for the kiss as he put all his effort into pounding up inside against all her bucking energy and screams, until she was cold frozen in her expression.

He pulled away from absorbing her noises. Something was broken, he feared, or he had gone too fast and hard for her body to take, but Tori felt this white hot explosion inside her very being, her skin tingled, her spine shook, going blind for a couple seconds as she felt every ounce of fear, pain, and negativity be thrust out as she came hard against his cock, her juices flowing like a gusher, allowing Jade to lick them up and suckle on Freddie's base as he looked at his angelic partner, feeling worried for the nearly comatose teen.

Freddie carefully let Tori's vice-like pussy relax enough so he could pull out and lay the sweet girl on the bed where she could catch up. But before Freddie could have the same reprieve, he felt a very familiar and incredible feeling encasing his raging manhood. Looking up to see Jade smiling seductively down at him made Freddie's heart warm, and he began to feel a bit of shame for enjoying Tori's body far more than he should have.

Impaling herself so quickly with his rod was one of Jade's favorite things to do- the slow teasing of sliding it inside, inch by inch, was more frustrating than fulfilling for the aggressive teen. She felt, as she rubbed her belly, feeling where he was, deep inside her, that this was just right and that her pussy and his cock were meant to be together forever and always. Jade wanted to show him that he didn't need Tori, or anyone else for that matter, as long as she was around. Her hands slip over the reddened marks that Tori left on his chest and her mind drifted back to their lovemaking session in his bedroom a few weeks back where he made her all those promises and told her… no, he fucked his words and feelings into her and made her feel like his queen and his whore all at once.

The idea of having him deep inside her belly reminded her of the promise of putting his baby inside her. Jade would never admit to being so sentimental, but it was so powerful and moving that her hard and fast sex style was suddenly replaced with some very passionate and close lovemaking as she leaned in to kiss him.

Freddie looked into Jade's glittering eyes and saw that there were tears in them, reaching up to wipe them away and kiss her. She began to speak, but he just smiled and pressed his finger to her lips, shushing her as he moved his palm to hold her face as he made love to his future wife.

"You've given me something incredible tonight Jade West, and I don't just mean Tori…" he whispered. "But tonight should be about pleasure and happiness. No more tears, baby."

"Even if they are tears of joy?" she whispered back, trying to fight them.

"Have fun, Jade and cut loose. You and I have all the time in the world, my goddess."

Jade sat back up and smiled down at him as she rode him harder and faster, until he managed to hit the perfect spot inside her, and Jade began to bounce hard and fast- the way she always loved sex on night's like this. Gritting her teeth, she began to move like a flash, bouncing, and flesh flying everywhere. Freddie had to hold her incredible breasts so they wouldn't bounce up and hit her. She was bucking like crazy and, knowing that her emotional burst was controlled once more, Freddie gave just as hard and fast as he got.

"That's fucking it, baby," she cooed, grabbing his hands on her breasts and encouraging them to squeeze them and knead them even harder. Fuck me like you were too afraid to fuck Tori!" she screamed down at him.

Freddie delivered, using every ounce of his strength to give jade exactly what she needed, pistoning and pounding so hard and fast that Jade couldn't even form the words to tell Freddie that they weren't alone any longer.

"Mind if I kiss Jade," Tori, who seemed almost drunk, asked a red-faced Freddie.

He looked up at her with a wicked smile of his own. "I think I have a seat for you…"

Tori had to take a second to get his innuendo but given the opportunity to have her pussy eaten by someone so talented was too much despite how puffy she had gotten down there from all the attention. She mounted his face with Freddie's help, his arms slipping over her legs so that she was leaning toward Jade for the kissing.

Freddie gripped her ass tightly and pulled her cheeks and core apart and ran his tongue up and down, toying with her balloon knot before getting to the main event. The smell of her sex, now mixed with his and Jade's was absolutely intoxicating and Freddie licked his lips before he feasted on one of the greatest pussies in the history of mankind, he believed.

The feeling of his tongue doing such magical things reawaken the animal inside Tori and she savagely began to kiss Jade as the girls grinded against their respective parts of Freddie. Jade and Tori held onto each other and Tori was immediately envious of what Jade had inside her now, already missing his cock dearly. She needed this to happen again.

The feeling only intensified as Freddie's grip on her ass was spreading her to max that her skin could take, but all roughness was forgiven when his soft and wet tongue pierced her tight asshole, flicking in and out of Tori's most private area. Only one guy had ever been inside her that way… but she wanted to fix that and give another piece of herself to Freddie… just not tonight.

A couple minutes of touching, grinding, and her privates being devoured by what felt like a hungry animal had gotten Tori to her edge yet again. This many explosions inside her brain couldn't be good for her, she knew, but she never wanted this to stop.

"I know that look, Vega," Jade said, clutching her friends face in her palms as she grinded harder against Freddie who she knew was getting close. "You are at that edge. Freddie's soo good at eating me out, and as delicious and juicy as that little cunny of yours is, I know he can't stop hitting up the Vega buffet. Give in, Tori… Just let go and come for him again. You know you want to, and he certainly wants to taste that hot, tangy, and sweet honey you have inside you. Fuck…" she whispered, hot breath against Tori's neck. "Even I want to eat your pussy when he's done making it ours."

"Yours?" Tori asked nervously, knowing her consciousness was slowly slipping away into euphoria.

"Yeah… Freddie and I are claiming your body as ours. Neither of us can deny your body, and we both know you weren't just gonna stay for one night." Jade wasn't really sure how Freddie felt, but from the way that he was now thrusting full force inside her and slurping away at Tori's inner walls, the plan, seemed good to him.

All the talk, euphoric feelings, and literally everything of the last… however long this was- it felt like hours- to Tori. The best hours of Tori Vega's life she felt and she had one final release in her which she happily gave to Freddie, who was even happier to suckle her honey and sweet release as she came hard, her body getting a chill as it waved through her.

Jade helped Tori off Freddie's face and leaned down to kiss and lick his face clean as she rode him, knowing she just needed a little more to reach her own peak. Forcefully ending the kiss once she got what she needed, Freddie gripped Jade's hips and pushed her to spin around. The feeling of his cock pulsating against her tight walls that were now moving allowing for every angle imaginable was insane for Jade, and she leaned back, allowing Freddie to grab her arms.

There was never any question that Jade's favorite sex position was doggy, but as Freddie pumped into her, facing away from him, her power was removed as he held her arms so tightly. Freddie was the one in charge here, and he let his girl know it, thrusting hard and fast, his balls, so full of what she desired, slapping against her clit. This new position was exactly what she needed and her body shakes with a mighty roar, sighing as she comes down from it all, her pussy squeezing with all of Jade's strength against Freddie's cock which was on the verge of exploding, itself.

"I'm so close, Jade…"

Jade used the last of her effort to climb down to the edge of the bed on her knees and just as this got started, once he was sitting there, she took his cock into her mouth, going deep, so that her throat muscles could contract around it, taking the pressure off her sore mouth. The taste of both her and Tori's sweet tang on his flesh stick which she had devoted her life to, was incredibly strong and was honestly the sexiest part of the entire experience. Pulling off until just the head was between her lip, Jade sucked and licked his sensitive slit, and Freddie's levee broke. Hard.

Freddie came so hard and so animalistic, he didn't even realize that he had gripped Jade's head so tightly as he gave her every ounce of his energy, his seed filling her mouth, a bit dribbling down the corner of her mouth.

Tori sat up and shared a deep kiss as if to reward him for all his hard work that night, but quickly dropped to the floor and held Jade close and kissed her, licking the insides of the former mean girl's mouth, desperate for more of a taste of Freddie's cum, which was now mixed with her own and Jade's.

The rest of the night was a blur for Tori, who barely remembered a shower they shared, which stayed surprisingly platonic, putting her clothes back on, or falling asleep, being cradled by two amazing people who loved her, in every way, into the best sleep of Tori Vega's life, believing she'd never have to be lonely again.

* * *

**So there we have it. My longest chapter I ahve ever written but I cannot take credit for it all. The closeness of the Jade/Freddie relationship has really been egged on by OneHorseShay, who I owe a lot for the help. And a huge thanks to SVAD, who is writing an amazing story over at AO3 that you should check out if you're a fan of my work. In addition to writing a great love story, he was also responsible for the first Jade/Freddie love scene of this chapter, writing nearly all of it, so if that part was wonderful for you, all thanks go to him. Thank you again for reading and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts and feelings on the chapter so review/leave feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it's been a while, and for that I am truly sorry. Those of you that have been in touch know why, but several thigns have kept me from updating so I decided to just put two chapters together. I also considered, for those that were checking for it, posting an explaination for my absence but I felt that when the alert came, it would be a disappointment. So, thank you to all that have given me thoughts and prayers and special thanks have to go out to OneHorseShay, FanficReader88 (if you like my work, I suggest you check out his Grunch stories with Freddie and Trina- they are really solid), Challenge King, SVAD, SGD007, and to everyone else. I really hope you enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

**September 28**

**10:36 am**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 602**

Tori Vega was having a spectacular dream, but the reality that she slowly woke up to, as the sun peeked just enough to hit her eyes, was something far more wonderful. She first noticed the smell. It was the smell of sex, sweaty and hot, but also of a guy's body wash. Old Spice or something… But man, did it smell good to her.

Taking a huge whiff, her eyes opened and she found herself in just her underwear, in Jade's room, and most surprisingly, with half her body on top of Freddie, who was holding fast to the Latina. At first she panicked at the idea of being in bed with her best friend's boyfriend, but as the memories of last night came flowing back to her, she found that this was a spot that she never wanted to move from. The realization that her inner thigh was touching his very erect penis, which had slipped from his boxers, made it even more awkward. The nudity didn't bother her nearly as much as the overwhelming urge to taste, touch, and ride it that was currently coursing through her body… but she couldn't do that… It wasn't right, she thought.

Nature, however, certainly disagreed with that desire, and Tori found herself in a crisis. She needed to pee really bad, but she did not want to wake Freddie. Lifting her head just enough to look over the room, Tori was sad not to see Jade, but the slight shift roused Freddie just enough to look at Tori and kiss her forehead.

Tori was a little bothered by this since it was the kind of kiss you give a child or someone you don't have romantic feelings for. But she did her best not to let him see her disappointment.

"Jade's… in the shower, I think," he whispered, releasing Tori from his arms, before stroking down her arm, in a way that didn't seem platonic at all, so some very mixed signals were bouncing around between the two of them.

"Kay," she said back, sitting up and climbing off the bed, which was a huge mistake.

Tori hadn't even stopped to think of what her body had gone through in the last 12 hours and nearly crumpled to the floor. Her legs were so weak and her thighs up to her stomach were really sore. She knew that things had gotten a bit rough at times, but the idea that she was literally 'fucked 'til she couldn't walk,' as Jade would say, really astounded the fit brunette.

Gaining her footing, Tori couldn't help rubbing herself and feeling how completely worn out she was. Carefully staggering from the bed to the door, Tori grabbed a shirt and some boy shorts and headed to the bathroom, ignorant of the fact that Freddie was zoomed in on her amazingly perfect ass.

Once inside the hallway's restroom, Tori was able to relieve some of the pressure on her body by going to the bathroom, still rubbing along her inner thighs and outer lips to make sure she hadn't cut or hurt something.

"Ow…" she exclaimed, not meaning the let the sound escape her lips, but as she moved her hand over her clit, it was clear she had been bruised a bit from the intensity. The weird thing was, once she knew what the problem was, she actually wanted it to happen again.

"Tori?" a voice called out. The tone said everything Tori needed to know to figure out that it was Jade.

"Yeah, Jade?"

"Nothing… just sounded like you… figured I should check."

"Yeah…" Tori said, feeling awkward that she was in this state while Jade was just showering free. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her raven haired friend, which was a terrible feeling for poor Tori.

"When you get done in there, come join me… I wanna talk."

Tori's heart was frozen in her chest, fearing that she was going to be scolded for something that happened, or that it was going to destroy their friendship. "Okay…"

The brunette headed over to the only running shower, with the only other occupant of the bathroom, and slipped her clothes on the bench before stepping up to admire Jade in all her nude glory.

In the dark of their lovemaking, it was hard to see her, but in this light, where everything was plain as day under fluorescent bulbs, it was hard for Tori not to stare at the pale goddess before her. The steaming water seemed to dance around her flawless body. Her breasts, made shiny from the body wash she had just cleaned off, glowed and heaved towards Tori as she slipped herself underneath the water as well.

"So… about last night, Vega… I-"

"I'm so sorry, Jade!" Tori pleaded. "I know things went too far and I shouldn't have just gone after things, and I know I ruined your night with-"

Jade's fingers flew up and held Tori's lips together so the brunette would finally stop for a moment.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, Tori… Last night was amazing. I kinda want to, and if you ever tell anyone I said this, I will strangle you, but I want to apologize for the way I talked to you last night." Jade's grin had now shifted into a very saddened face. "You really mean a lot to me, and last night was just kinda proof of how much I feel like I need you in my life, almost as much as I need Freddie. I know I probably made you feel bad for being with him and called you stuff, but I thought about it, and you know, I don't see why we couldn't do this."

"Do what?" Tori just stared at her, puzzled, as Jade began to explain, while using her own body wash to bathe Tori.

"This. You, me, and Freddie. Like… last night, but less stressful. It looks like your body really took a beating…"

"Jade, you fingered me, hit my clit like it was a speed bag, and your boyfriend basically tore me in half… I'm gonna be sore for a little while."

"But…" Jade said, rubbing her fingers across Tori's tight brown hardened peaks, "you came like 5 times last night. That kinda pleasure has a price you know."

Tori smiled and wondered at the real possibility of Jade and Freddie taking her into their nest. She wanted to feel like a part of something so bad, but she also knew that she would always be the low girl on the totem pole- Jade would always pick Freddie and Freddie would always pick Jade. Not that there would every be a 'them or me' type struggle. Only assholes stop their significant others from seeing friends because they feel threatened, Tori thought, knowing that it was exactly what was going on with Beck and Kelly.

"Can we wait a few days before we try anything again, Jade… I'm really hurting and I am kinda lost on what to do here with you two. I know I'm the third wheel, and-"

"Look, Vega, that man in my bed, who I want to spend every moment of my life with, spent half the night cradling you and making sure you felt safe. You think I wasn't threatened by that?" she asked, getting very serious. "Of course I was, but I saw it for what it truly was- a missing piece for Freddie and I that we found inside you. Now last night was all about you, and maybe next time will be about me, or him, but I have no intention leaving anyone, most of all you, out in the cold."

"Jade…" Tori started, but didn't quite know where the sentence would end. "This is a really big deal. Don't you think you should talk to Freddie about all this before you talk to me?"

"I talked to him last night," she responded, rubbing her fingers along Tori's wet cheek, all the way down to between her legs where her sex was still pounding with both pleasure and pain. "He didn't have to say anything. The look he had when he was plugged deep inside you, and the way you two made love… said everything I needed to know. I want you to be a part of us."

"I need to ask you something first, Jade."

"Fire away, Vega…" she sighed.

"Are you threatened by me? Like you were with Beck, where you constantly thought I was going to steal him away? Are you afraid that if you don't bring me into whatever this is… that he might lose interest in you? And you think that by having me there, as what… a gift… will fix that? Because if that's the case… I don't think I should be getting involved."

"Climb down off the defensive rag…" Jade said, an angry and disgusted look crossing her face. "That was fucking low, even for you Tori… how dare you? I just offered you paradise with us, and you think its out of some dumbass insecurity?!"

The two girls just stared at each other, the water falling between them as they searched the other's eyes for some feeling of remorse. Tori really wanted to apologize, that her words didn't come out right, but she knew it would only make Jade angrier. Jade was so unbelievably hurt, less so from the words, and more because she believed Tori was right.

Jade saw the way Freddie held her, kissed her, and made love to her. She knew those looks and that style that Freddie delivered, and she wanted it to just be between them. But her lust took hold, and she let Tori fall right into Freddie's lap, in more ways than one.

They were perfect for each other was the problem.

"Jade… I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did, Vega. You meant every word, and you know what? You're right."

"I know you feel that way now but- wait… what?"

"You were right, Tori. I am afraid of losing Freddie to you. But at the same time I want you to be happy and he seems to do that, and you made him so happy and excited for making love, and you guys are so similar… I'm just… I guess I just want to sort things out a bit."

"So, your idea of sorting is to make our tryst official?"

"Jesus Christ, Tori… its not like we're starting a movement. I just mean, we should be free to be us all together, where you can be exactly how you were meant to be and I can be free to be me, and Freddie… well, I don't think he's ever been someone he wasn't supposed to be."

"I promise I will not try and steal Freddie from you…"

"That's the fuckin' shitty part, Vega. You don't even have to try. He's nuts about you and has been wanting you… or a girl like you… since long before he met me. And the truth is, if that's what he wants… I think I'm ok with that… I just…" Jade's words trailed off and were replaced with slow sobs. "I love him so much… I really never want to go without him. I deserve to be selfish, right? To not let anyone have MY perfection now that I've found it?"

"Jade… it's ok. I know for a fact that Freddie loves you, and there's no way he and I could ever work out because the two of you are just meant for each other. It's so clear…" Tori tried to wipe away Jade's tear, but ended up pulling the girl into a tight embrace underneath the long forgotten shower.

The feel of their bodies pressed so tightly together renewed much of their physical feelings for one another and the girls shared a few short kisses. It reminded Jade of the time it was raining outside and once they were not really able to be seen, they shared several sweet kisses, just embracing the weather and their feelings.

This time was certainly different as Tori felt her lose herself in Jade's soft, warm, and wet body, and without even realizing it began to touch Jade's chest. Neither girl really wanted anything more after the exhaustion of last night, but this just felt right, to savor the moment that they now shared.

"Promise me…" Jade whispered, pulling back and looking torn, her eyes closed and mouth still tasting Tori's. "Promise me you won't let him fall in love with you…"

"I promise, Jade. I will do everything that I can to keep your relationship with him the most important thing."

"Good." Jade dove back towards Tori's lips, and while things never went any further, both girls were perfectly happy staying like this for as long as possible.

Tori, however, couldn't help but start to question what she just promised- if he did fall in love with her, was there anything she could do about it? And he was certainly… something. Could she actually love him too?

* * *

**October 15**

**6:17 pm**

**Carroll Library**

**Study Room 101**

While it seemed like a standard Tuesday in sunny Los Angeles, there was a clear shadow that hung over all the former Ridgeway and Hollywood Arts students and their friends as they sat in the largest study room available. A looming test in World History had brought them all together, united against a common foe: Dr. Drago's midterm exam on Friday. From all accounts, the "Dragon" was one of the hardest professors in the whole school, so they knew this would be no easy task to do well on the test. However, for the life of them, they just couldn't focus.

It had been over two weeks since the 'magnificent' tryst between Freddie, Jade, and Tori, and while it was not the last time they were together in this way, the following three times, something seemed to be missing in some way, shape, or form. All three could feel it, but pinpointing what caused the disconnect had become increasingly difficult.

Jade was acting a bit differently, Freddie had noticed, and the idea that she was losing her identity, almost as if she was trying to become more like Tori, which of course, was apparently what he wanted, according to her. The idea that this issue might be his fault made him want to talk to her, but the truth was, he was torn. Tori reminded him so much of the way Carly used to be, before she became the way she was now, and that had awoken some feelings that he had worked hard to let go. And the sex with her was incredible and passionate, and so intensely real, as if every second that their bodies were together, they were in tune.

Jade was now a different story. She wanted him to treat her just like Tori, so things were never rough and she was always sweet and held her tongue, which seemed so fake, that it just felt wrong. But when Jade wasn't trying to be just like Tori, she seemed sad and almost depressed, ranting about them eventually breaking up and him leaving her for Tori. Despite all the work Freddie had put in so that she could understand that he loved and wanted just her a few weeks ago, she had just backslid.

Meanwhile, Jade had begun to keep herself busy all the time so she wouldn't have to think about what really was scaring her- the inevitable dissolution of her relationship with Freddie. She just knew it was coming, but Freddie denied it whenever the topic would arise, and even now, as he held her hand underneath the table, she could feel that there was something very wrong. On her other side, Tori sat, clearly wanting to be touched as well, but the last thing Jade wanted was for Tori's involvement in her relationship to be made public. But Jade loved Tori, no question about it, and she was falling more for her everyday, but the twisted feeling of loving a girl who was 'the one' for the person she truly loved.

The goth teen tried to mentally run from her anxiety headache and just looked over her notes from the class, but could not really find anything useful besides her personal notes on the sides of the pages where she'd commented on possible Halloween costumes. She had scrapped most of them, once she had made her decision, but for the first time in her life, the spooky day was not one she was particularly looking forward to, but Jade would never admit that she liked it.

Tori had also noticed Jade's costume notes and while the girls had talked and talked about what they should dress up as for Halloween, Tori was far away from a real decision. And since she couldn't exactly dress up like Freddie and Jade's couple costume situation, she knew she was going to be, at least partially, on her own with the process. Tori's hand slid under the table and softly squeezed Jade's knee, after she saw that the raven haired beauty seemed to be upset about something. It had been this way ever since the morning after their first night. At times, she would be fine, calm, and nice and sweet, like she had always been behind closed doors, but Tori couldn't help but feel like it was connected to the way Jade kept asking her things and changing her outward appareance and personality according to that.

The other major issue was that Tori genuinely had started to feel something for Freddie, not more than she felt for Jade, but, more than she ever thought she would. That was the worst part… she knew her involvement was creating an issue for 'Jedi,' as they were called, but the way he made her feel was intoxicating and she would jump at the opportunity when she could. As she peered across the table at Beck, who was being sat on by Kelly, her mouth smacking with gum, Tori was quickly reminded why she felt that way about Freddie.

The last few weeks had been both boring and intense for the dark haired tanned actor, pushing Beck to his absolute limits. He had immediately regretted how he treated Tori when they made out upstairs, but the fear of what Kelly might do if she knew was even more frightening. Coward, he thought to himself with every other second he spent inside his head. The notes in front of him were being blocked by the bleach blonde locks in face, which was even more aggravating given the fact that Kelly wasn't even in the class- she just wanted to tag along because she didn't trust him. To make matters worse, their sex life had taken a huge turn and they were being physical at least once a day. If he was being honest, Beck was exhausted, but the shame of his previous mistakes continued to consume him. As he locked eyes with Tori, his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret, but hers were just cold as if she had truly gotten over him. He wouldn't remember much from the study session this evening, but the empty glare she gave him would haunt the handsome teen for the foreseeable future.

Sam Puckett was also being heavily weighed down by her secrets and her sins. Thanks to practically everyone taking upon themselves to fight this battle for her, complaining and harassing the professor, Adams had increased his aggression when they were together, and now he wasn't even limiting himself to her during school hours, choosing to come and pick her up and take her home with him, where he would do things she had never imagined herself doing. Thank god for alcohol, Sam thought as she sipped her 'soda' which she had heavily spiked before coming to the study session. Her constant buzz made living with herself and her 'friends' who she resented most of the time now, easier, but her temper was a powder keg that could blow with even the slightest item, as Cat and Noelle had found out recently. The redhead had tried to talk to her, but she was past the point of caring, and she just prayed this semester would be over, so that she could just fail, thus proving her self fulfilling prophecy that she couldn't make it in college. To make matters worse, Freddie was sitting across from her looking perfectly fine without her, and it just tore her up inside. It was at that moment that Sam swore off, not only men, but any and all attraction and feelings.

Cat and Noelle were always so close and touchy feely that there really wasn't much of a mystery what was going on with them. Since Cat had officially come out, and Noelle was comfortable with her sexuality, the girls got along fantastically. Best of all, they felt no need to hide themselves from the other anymore. There had been more than one occasion where Sam had walked in on them dancing and lip syncing to random music, only to return five minutes later to them making out on the floor. It was incredibly awkward to have to deal with, but the fact that Cat was happy made the others feel a little better and a bit more hopeful for their own fates. Tonight, rather than studying, they were playing some variation of tic-tac-toe with Skittles, and then the winner fed the loser all the candies on the paper.

Envious of the raven haired girl, Robbie sat at the head of the table, staring at Cat as he tried to lead the study session through his jealousy, the only person who seemed remotely focused on the topic at hand. He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't kill to be with Cat, but he was slowly coming to terms with the truth. He was not, however, dealing with his girlfriend's absence and near lack of existence lately. For the last few weeks, Trina had been very slow to return his calls and texts and when he got to see her, she seemed upset and rarely wanted to physically be together. Robbie was however thankful for what he considered a miracle- Trina agreeing to their couples costume, which he had already started working on.

Needless to say, it was not the most productive study session, and each and every one of the teens felt some looming dread for the coming test, and what it might entail.

* * *

**October 31**

**8:44 pm**

**Scott Hall**

**Lobby**

Freddie Benson stood facing the elevator for what had felt like an hour, waiting on his dates to finish up getting dressed for the Halloween party. He had finished an hour ago, his blue button up shirt was splattered with fake blood, his hair a shade darker, and his hand covered in a metallic looking glove. On his back, he had a fake chainsaw and shotgun strapped tight so he could pull them out easily but putting them back was a less than simple task. On his chest he proudly wore a realistic looking nametag that read: MY NAME IS ASH.

Hoping desperately that his Evil Dead costume would get a few laughs and likes on his Splashface page when the pictures posted. Jade had been very secretive and particular when it came to what she was going to wear or even who she was going to be for the longest time. Tori was actually pretty straightforward about her schoolgirl costume since she really didn't have a cogent idea or creative concept for what she could be.

But as prepared as Freddie had become as he waited for the girls, he knew, the moment the metal doors opened to reveal them that the wait was more than worth it.

Tori stepped out first, sporting pigtails, as well as her glasses with a necktie and white shirt tied off just above her belly leaving a couple inches of skin before the plaid skirt began and ended just north of her knees which were covered by pantyhose and ended with some Mary Jane shoes. Freddie's jaw nearly dropped as he looked her over and even though he was 100% devoted to Jade, even he had to admit that he wanted to ravage the tanned teen.

That changed in an instant however when Jade came out next, and if Tori had made Freddie's jaw drop, then Jade was going to make his heart burst out of his chest like a cartoon. Her hair was shorter, and full on black, framing her face, which she made up with plenty of eye shadow and mascara and dark lipstick. She wore a mesh, almost clear top with a black spaghetti strap black half shirt which revealed her pale midriff beautifully before it met her short black skirt. A gust of wind could have come and Jade's purple and white panties would have been exposed. Jade's legs were covered by knee-high socks which ended in boots. Her hands were covered from her palm all the way up to her upper arm on each side. And in her fingerless- gloved hand was a baseball bat that said 'Kiss It.'

She was the embodiment of Cassie Hack, the star of the book he'd suggested and sent to her during their anniversary. Freddie didn't even know if she had read the books, but the attention to detail and how hot she was blew his mind completely.

The girls shot him sly smiles as they moved closer, Tori pulling him close for an embrace before Jade lightly pushed her away and gave Freddie an incredible kiss that nearly made his head spin.

Jade knew exactly the effect this costume and that kiss would do for Freddie, effectively marking him as hers for the rest of the night. Jade had started to feel more confident that she could trust Tori with Freddie, but all the trust in the world wasn't going to stop Jade from making her man feel incredible.

"Wow…" was all Freddie could manage as he was set free from her grasp. "You look… I mean, both of you… I'm kinda at a loss."

"I think we might have broken him…" Tori joked, and she would have continued but a vibrate in her bra, her phone's new home for the night, stopped her cold. "Hey, Trina, Andre, and Nate just got here."

"Ugh…" Jade muttered, rolling her eyes. "I get Andre and that's cool, but does your bitchy sister and sycophantic ex-boyfriend have to be here too?"

"Jeez," Freddie said, wondering why there was so much animosity from Jade about a guy that really struck him as a good guy the couple times they met last winter. "Something I should know?"

"Yeah, he-"

"Jade, stop. I was dating Nate and we broke up, and he's a really sweet guy… I just don't think he and I are meant to be. He disagrees, but he's just like a sad puppy." Tori earned the hateful glare from Jade, and smirked back as she leaned over and kissed Freddie's cheek. "But he doesn't matter, I have the perfect guy right here and that's all that matters."

"Vega, we need to talk about exactly what you 'have?'"

"Let's just go, Jade. They are hanging out with Beck, Robbie, and Kelly, and the quicker we can get them from her, the better off we'll all be."

The three teens made their way to the part which was right near the library so the trek wasn't too long, but as they laughed and held each other, not caring about much else, someone slipped by and into the dorm. The slippery guest watched them for a few moments through the clear door, before ducking into the first hall of rooms.

* * *

**October 31**

**9:06 pm**

**UCLA- Gunter Hall**

**Main Hall**

From a distance, it looked like a Halloween prank, but as people got closer to the main hall, the cop's light's flash illuminated all so the campus officers could check people for weapons before going into the building. Even though there really hadn't been much evidence, Hunter's death was a big deal the on big nights like this, they were out and in rare form to catch people.

On the plus side, their iron rule seemed to only exist outside the doors of Gunter Hall which was pounding with the bass of some dubstep mix of Monster Mash as Freddie, Jade, and Tori arrived.

Though she wasn't exactly one to talk, Tori was taken aback a bit when she saw how show-y and whorish some of the girls' costumes were at the party. There were even two guys that were dressed together as testicles. This new and awkward party triggered an almost PTSD response for her, her mind flashing back to the frat party a couple months ago.

Freddie reached back and took her hand and pulled her closer to him, squeezing her between himself and Jade. It took a few minutes but the teens finally tracked down Andre and the others, and Freddie came face to face with some odd costume choices.

Beck was dressed normally with his army surplus coat on, but he was rocking a headband, and that apparently made him a hippie. Next to him, Kelly was painted up a sickly green, and her flesh looked like it had started peeling off. Jade and Tori may have hated her for how much of a bitch she was, but Freddie had to hand it to her, she could do a good makeup job. And then there was Andre. He was shirtless with paper bib on that said 'Dracula' and some fake fangs.

"So, Andre…" Tori started, looking her friend up and down trying to figure out what all this was about. "What are you?"

"I'm a sexy Dracula. Chicks love this stuff."

"You mean a vampire?" Freddie interjected.

"Hey, I don't have to know what kind of Dracula I am to be a sexy Dracula, guys."

Ignoring how random that bit was, Tori noticed that a few people were nowhere to be found. "Where's Trina?"

"She ran into Robbie and… I'm guessing they are doing something that none of us want to know," Beck said, taking a look over both girls unabashedly before Kelly pulled him away by his shirt collar.

"I think Nate went to the bathroom. He should be back around here in a few minutes." Andre was going to continue speaking, but he found himself being gripped tightly from behind. It didn't take more than a couple guesses to figure out who it was.

"Andre, its been so long!" Cat exclaimed, as the group turned to look at her. The first thing everyone noticed was her hair, going from the deep red velvet to something more auburn and orange. The second thing everyone noticed, which would be the primary focus on her for the rest of the evening, was the skintight red leather flight suit, making her look just like she'd come out of some Japanese cartoon.

Behind Cat, were her roommate and now official girlfriend. Sam was dressed like her cowboy character from iCarly, sans the mustache, and had 'feminized' the outfit a bit to make herself into a fun cowgirl, but her bloodshot eyes were a dead giveaway for how she was really feeling. Noelle, on the other hand, just kinda looked ridiculous. On her head sat a gray and electric blue furry stocking hat with ears and balls on strings that dangled down to her midsection, her torso was a matching one piece furry corset with a fluffy gray bottom, which had a long thick striped tail that had at least a couple inches on the floor. Her legs were covered with knee high matching furry striped leggings and ended with thick bedroom slippers.

"Now… those are some… costumes," Tori said, trying to sound friendly without showing her disdain for the choices.

"Yeah, girl…" Andre nodded slowly, looking just as confused.

"Yeah?!" Cat nearly shouted, trying to overpower the bumping music all around them, "Noelle suggested this costume… I really like it and it wasn't hard to make, like, at all! I think her name is like Kawasaki or something."

"Asuka, Cat," Noelle corrected her. "Cat said I should be a cat for Halloween, so I just kinda went with it."

"A cat?" Jade said, trying to wrap her head around this one. "You look more like a mutant raccoon… but you know, in a good way." Jade's demeanor changed as Freddie squeezed her side.

"I'll take that as a compliment, then…" Noelle said, scrunching her face up a bit, and had planned to say something else, but Cat pulled her into the crowd so they could start dancing.

"Sam…" Freddie said, unsure of how to finish the sentence, but she finished it for him.

"Save it, Freddie," she said, dripping with venom as she looked over the two girls he had come in with. It was bad enough for Jade to be around, but this Tori chick was just twisting the knife in Sam's guts. She could tell, almost instinctively, that he had already fucked her too. The mere sight and thoughts were proving far too much for Sam's constitution and she bolted for the bathroom, passing by a very confused and concerned bulky 'rock star.'

Nate, who was clearly feeling out of place at this party, tried his best to make his way over to Andre, hoping he could maintain eye contact with him for the rest of the night since he was basically shirtless.

The honor driven Texan was dressed in red and black leather with his hair died black and spiked. With heavy black eye shadow and mascara, he looked like he walked straight out of a 80's music video.

While the sight of the familiar cowgirl that just bolted past him was a concern, he couldn't help but stare at Tori as he made his way closer. Nate was praying that she'd dance with him, but as close as she was standing to that iCarly guy, he had to wonder if something was going on there.

"'Sup?" he said as he joined Andre who looked like he was lost in trying to hit on some chick with a neon blue lemur costume.

"Nate…" Jade responded, hoping to keep Tori's focus away from her ex-boyfriend, "I gotta say that this is an improvement over the usual farmhand look."

"Ummm.. thanks."

"Sorry for Jade," Tori interjected. "She's being especially rude tonight because no one knows who she is."

"I was going to ask…" Nate said, eyeing Jade's figure.

"Don't bother…" Jade muttered. "Its from a really obscure and amazing comic that Freddie got me hooked on. You haven't heard of it."

"Whoa, girl… Hipster much?" Andre said, clearly trying to catch Noelle's eye but she seemed more focused on Cat. Which was a mystery to him because Cat was gay.

There was an awkward silence as the group turned to watch the wheels turn in Andre's head as he slowly put the pieces together on why Noelle was more interested in Cat, and when his eyes grew, those watching shared a small snicker before Nate continued the previous conversation.

"So Freddie, you're the Evil Dead guy, right… the one from Burn Notice?"

"Yeah… Ash, or Bruce Campbell… might as well be the same person, and-"

"Wait…" Jade said, holding Freddie's shoulder, "Who the fuck watches Burn Notice?"

"My dad, for one, Jade," Nate said, matter of factly, annoyed by how much of a bitch the goth girl could be. But she was Tori's best friend and so he could never show his disdain. "Any idea where Robbie and Trina are now?"

* * *

**October 31**

**9:12 pm**

**UCLA- Gunter Hall**

**Room 105**

"Holy shit, Trina, it's like you were poured into this outfit…"

Robbie's hands were all over his girlfriend, the two unable to keep their hands off of each other since they met at the party. A dance and half was all it took to get them going, and they raced off to find an empty room that they could be a bit more free.

They had decided to go as superheroes, for some reason, with Robbie wearing a Superman t-shirt and some red skinny jeans, hoping that would suffice for the costume. Trina, on the other hand, played to her strengths, choosing to dress as Wonder Woman. Her tan skin and the gold of the armor were in perfect contrast in the tight costume, her hair blown out and the star spangled blue panties that just barely covered her plentiful ass making her into the Amazon goddess she was born to play.

Within minutes of being alone they were already focusing on losing some clothing, and Robbie could not wait to gaze upon her naked figure once more as he had been salivating over her all evening.

To his surprise, the armor was just on a piece of the torso piece, and the rest was as slick and silky as it could be, outlining and highlighting every curve. His nimble fingers slid down her side as he kissed her neck sucking just enough to be intense without leaving a mark. He began to play with the top of the starry underwear teasing her with the thought of going lower.

Finally, he gave into what she really wanted and began to softly rub the outlined lips on the bottom of the outfit, slowly starting to leave a stain, though not one anyone could see unless they were an inch away. Trina moaned into Robbie's hungry mouth as she stroked her wettening crotch, begging for him to make her experience some relief.

As the couple kissed and Robbie slowly tortured Trina's heaving body, the eldest Vega sister slipped her thumbs into the sides of the breastplate and slid it down a bit. Her glorious globes sprung out, happy to be free of their confinement.

The geeky teen wasted no time showing how happy he was that they were free and began kneading one while he suckled and softly bit at the other. Robbie had become a starved animal and he was practically mauling her chest to savor the taste of her soft and warm skin.

Even though he was being a bit rough, Trina didn't mind the aggressiveness and appreciated this side of Robbie. His tight suction on each of her breasts would leave a mark and she'd be sore tomorrow, but tonight, it was just an exquisite feeling she never wanted to end. She moaned time after time, nearly screaming once, as he worshipped her chest.

Once she knew he was ready, Trina reached down and stroked his obvious hardness through his jeans, clearly desperate for an escape of its own. Trina freed his member, unbuttoning the pants and sliding them and the boxers down to his knees.

The couple kissed over and over as his freed hardness rubbed tightly against the warm moistness of her now soaking star panties. The feeling was intense and she couldn't wait to have his cock inside her once again. When she felt that he might make her come just from the less than dry humping they were sharing, she dropped to her knees to recover.

Trina wasted no time inhaling his cock into her warm and wet mouth, the smell of his musk filling her nostrils as her body cried out for him. She looked up as she bobbed her head at his head rolled back as his hands found their home on her head. Robbie was never one to force Trina into blowing him, but he loved to force himself deeper into her throat when the opportunity presented itself. Gagging and choking every so often was a small price to pay for the insane hardcore sex they were about to share, so Trina just relaxed and let her man fuck her face.

She was almost disappointed when he let her go and pulled away from her drooling mouth, but he quickly repositioned himself between her massive and reddened breasts. Using the overwhelming saliva supply she'd created, Robbie slipped in and out of her mashed cleavage creating the perfect titjob. As he increased his pace, she'd lick the slit in the head when it would pop through her pillows.

Robbie could only take a minute of two of this as he knew he was reaching critical mass with each thrust. Pulling himself away again, he lay on the floor with her and gripped her abdomen to bring to his face. Trina instantly got the clue and moved with him, straddling his face as she bent down to continue blowing him, anxious for the reward he would provide her.

Robbie practically tore the underwear as he slid the starry panties to the side, exposing her sex and stuck his tongue deep inside. Trina's clit was aching and Robbie slid his sponge-y tongue across the nerve bundle eliciting a deep moan, silenced by his cock as she hummed out her pleasure into his organ.

Knowing he was doing the trick, Robbie slid two fingers inside Trina's love hole as quick and hard as he could so she could have her much needed release. He didn't have to wait long as she bucked hard against him, and came like an absolute gusher from his fingers' assault. Robbie happily lapped up her nectar as Trina softly licked his member as her mind was momentarily zapped.

Once she had her bearings, Trina stood up and roughly pulled Robbie up too, leading him to a nearby desk and bending over before him. No words needed to be spoken here and Robbie happily pulled the slick and wet material from her juicy pussy and pushed his length inside her with one thrust.

Trina tried to scream out but Robbie's hand covered her mouth and she sucked the juices from his fingers to silence herself. Her tastes was even more tangy than ever and she couldn't help savor it as Robbie's hands gripped her hips and plowed into her over and over, harder and faster.

The cry she emits is so soft and high pitched, that it was insane to Robbie who pounded her as fast and hard as possible. Once he felt she was secure enough, he grabbed her hands that were propping her up and using them like reins, fucking her like a man on a mission. Pulling her body upwards to him, he bit at her ear and neck before pushing her back down and pounding her more.

The second time he lifted her up, he made sure to remain inside her as he walked her over to a wall, pressing her body tightly against it. Gripping her tits extremely tightly, he smashed into her over and over until he felt the familiar feeling of her vaginal walls clamping down on his cock, desperate to milk it for all it is worth as she comes once more.

Thankful he has brought his woman her release twice now, Robbie pulled out of Trina as she sank to the floor, but shifted so she could suck every last bit of herself off of his cock. With a mighty roar, Robbie came deep inside Trina's throat, firing fiery white blasts all inside her hungry mouth.

Trina happily slurped and swallowed the salty emission, and playfully sucked on his slowly shrinking member until it was completely flaccid. With a loud 'Pop' she released her lip lock and slowly stood to meet Robbie and kiss him.

After a few moments, Robbie pulls away and begins getting redressed when Trina stops him cold.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm…" he said, looking back at her, "Just getting dressed since we've been gone from Andre and the others for so long."

"Fuck those guys… we are just getting started, Shapiro."

* * *

**October 31**

**9:26 pm**

**UCLA- Gunter Hall**

**Main Hall**

As more and more people joined the party, it became more and more difficult to keep the group together and to hear each other talk. Jade had kept her hands close to Freddie and Tori was right there with them, close enough that it was clear she belonged with them, but far enough that no one would be suspicious of their relationship. The goth chick was really being affected by the crowd and her angry and defensive nature began to take hold.

Andre had hung a little closer to Cat and Noelle, getting to know Cat's new 'friend' as well as catch up on everything the shy redhead had been up to in the weeks since he'd seen her.

Nate hung back from the group as well as he could and still keep an eye on everyone. He desperately wanted to ask Tori to dance, but he was waiting for the right moment and song combination.

As if by fate, his chance arose when Tori went to grab something to drink from the beverage table. The stout teen stalked his prey, and now that she was alone, he knew he needed to strike.

"Hey Tori."

"Oh!" Tori exclaimed, nearly dropping punch on her outfit, "Hey Nate."

"Sorry…' he muttered, checking her over for the fifth time tonight, but the first time without other thoughts going on. "Just wanted to come over and see if you wanted to do a bit of dancin'. Ya know… after you finish your drink a'course."

"I'd love that actually," she started, but then realized she really didn't want to lead him on again. He was like a sad puppy at times when it came to her. "Just hope it isn't a fast song… these shoes are killing my feet."

"You can stand on my feet if need be," he said, giving her a half grin as she took a sip of the punch. "I certainly don't mind."

COUGH

Tori nearly choked on the red liquid and within moments she realized that this was not straight punch, but it had been spiked with something. The strength made her think it was vodka, but she really didn't know much about booze.

"You okay?" he asked, his strong hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah… sorry. Punch had a bit more… kick than I was expecting."

"Now that you mention it," Nate said, leaning over to it, "it does have a mighty odor to it… must be strong stuff."

The two nodded softly and watched their friends talk and laugh, and every so often Jade would look over at Tori, as if to request her to come back, but Tori signaled back that she just needed a minute. She was about to say something when Nate headed her off with his own thoughts.

"Look, Tori, I'd really like to talk to you if you have a couple minutes."

"About what?" she said, eyes narrowing a bit as she took another sip.

"Just some stuff. I heard something bad happened with you at the beginning of the year, and I have just been a wreck worrying about you. Kinda feel like I abandoned you."

"Yeah…" she said, nodding softly, "But you weren't the only one. When we broke up it just got hard to see each other without feeling something."

"And just talking was bad enough… I really miss you Tori and if you ever want to give things with us-"

"Nate…" she began, knowing this was going to be really hard. "Look, I like you- you're sweet, you're handsome, and you always treated me right… but I'm still working things out with me, so I really can't-"

"It's no biggie," he lied, trying to put on a strong face. "Just was figuring it might be nice."

Tori leaned over and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Always the nice guy, Nate…"

Nate was going to respond, but as Jade marched over and took Tori by the hand, he really didn't have much of an opportunity. And as if the fates were aligning, Nate turned from staring at his love being carted off and made eye contact with Beck, who seemed to be focused on the same thing. The two guys shared a small semi-respectful nod and Beck went back to being Kelly's grind object, and Nate downed a whole cup of punch as his love disappeared out the door with Jade and Freddie.

On the other side of the party, someone else was actively watching the threesome leave the shindig, though Tori was not exactly her focus. Sam could just feel, with a glance, that Freddie was screwing that Tori chick. She knew it, and the idea that he was entering into this quasi three way relationship, like what she and Carly shared with him for a while, was like a kick in the gut. His old life had officially been replaced, she believed, and that's why she was drinking as much of the alcoholic punch as she could.

The blonde cowgirl headed over to where Cat and Noelle were and they were being their usually playful and flirty selves, as Andre watched. The shirtless musician had gotten notably sweatier as the party's heat increased, and it was not doing him any favors. The only bright spot that Sam could see what the rock star guy that she was pretty sure was Tori's ex-boyfriend. But before she could say anything to him, he beat her to the punch.

"You doing alright? You look like I feel"

"Yeah… not sure that's the best opening line you could come up with," Sam shot back.

"I figured as much, but I thought it should be said," he nearly shouted back, trying to get over the sound of the increasingly noising building. "You wanna step outside?"

"Sure… nothing else here for me at all."

Nate and Sam headed for the door, and for the first time in weeks she didn't feel so bad about men. The feeling only got better when he held the door for her allowing the cool and crisp fall air to interact with her skin. Truth be told it was a bit chilly, but being cold was the last thing on Sam's mind right now.

"Feel better?" he asked as she walked ahead of him.

"Tons… Guess I should thank you."

"Only if you really mean it," he fired back, cocking his eyebrow. "So… what's with the sad look?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question."

"Suppose you could, but it'd be a long story if I answered."

"Then give me the short version…" Sam said, feeling more and more comfortable, "and then maybe I will tell you mine."

"Fair enough. Not sure if you knew, but Tori, Jade's friend, and I used to date, and while it was everything I could have wanted, she didn't feel the same way so we ended it. Guess I'm still holding onto some hope there."

"Ah… bummer," Sam said, widening her eyes for dramatic effect. "For me-"

"Before you go, why don't we take a seat?" Nate asked looking around for a curb or something to sit down on. "Isn't there a fountain or some marker that we could sit in peace nearby?"

Sam took his hand and pulled him past the main walkway where the fountain stood, no longer covered in yellow tape, but serving as the memorial site for Hunter. Though, from the sparse materials left for him, it was pretty obvious how well he was really liked.

"Better?"

"I guess so. So this is where that guy got killed, right? The one that messed with Tori?"

'Yeah… guess you heard about that. I really don't know much but he was in my lit and my history class. Never really talked to him though."

"Crazy…" Nate mumbled as he shook his head. "Hell of a place for a peaceful chat, right?"

"Yeah… so anyway… I guess we have a little in common with being upset because I am still in love with a guy who doesn't love me back."

"I never said love, Sam."

"Didn't have to… I could tell." Sam just stared off into the distance. Just like I can tell when Freddie looks at me, how he feels, versus how he feels when he looks at Jade."

"That girl is out of her mind," Nate said, running his fingers into the fountain for a few seconds. "Your guy probably has his hands full with that one…"

"Yeah… that's the worst part. She and I are so much alike, so I really don't know what I did wrong that she did right."

"Whoa… how are you and Jade the same in any way?"

"Well body type is one thing," Sam said with a sigh as she ran her fingers over her figure, "though she's a lot more show-y with her stuff."

"I don't see it… go on."

"Fine… we both have massive tempers and go off on people for no reason. We are both very aggressive and possessive of our things, including people-"

"Look, Sam…" Nate began, "I know I don't really know you but I watched your web show and I know a few things about being happy. And as long as you keep comparing yourself to Jade, especially when she's with him, you're never going to be happy."

"What if I don't want to be happy? What if I don't want to live in a world where I can't be with Freddie?"

"Then you might as well just go die… Way things are now, you're just going to waste away, and that's a shame because I know you're something pretty special."

Sam was stunned. She wanted to slap him for being so callous, but he ended it with a line that seemed like he was hitting on her. It was a real enigma for the aggressive blonde. So she sat quietly and just began watching people come and go, mentally mocking or commenting on their costumes.

"Look, I'm s-"

"Don't you dare apologize!" she said, cutting him off. "I guess you might have a good point."

"If its meant to be it will, but obsessing over it doesn't help anything and it just makes you sad. I know because I've been dealing with it for over 6 months, and it's still tough."

Sam silently sat and thought for a few moments, and she had no idea what possessed her to do it, but she slid her hat off to her lap and laid her head on his shoulder. He was softer than she had expected, since he was so bulky and muscle-y. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and the two sat there for a few moments, just savoring the moment.

All at once, it was as if her troubles had just been lifted away momentarily, and as she inhaled his strong old spice cologne, she couldn't help imagining Nate in bed with her, cuddling, as she woke up, but with a vibrating shock, she was pulled from her daydream, to check and see her phone.

-Where r u?

It was Cat, of course, the one person she couldn't really get mad at.

-We r going 2 bed. Noelle is sick. Come when you can.

"Everything ok?" Nate asked, shifting slightly.

"Yeah… Cat wants me to come on to the room. Her friend is sick I guess."

"Oh… well, I guess I should walk you to your dorm then, right?"

"Well…" Sam's mind flashed to bringing her idea to life and inviting herself to his place or maybe even him staying with her. "You could do more than that if you're up for it."

"Whoa… I gotta pass, Sam."

"What?!" She sat up incredulous at his response. "Why?"

"Because you're pretty drunk, you have female roommates, one of which is sick right now, and because I don't think either one of us are in a place for such a thing."

"Says you…" she muttered back.

"Yeah, says me," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Now let me get you to your dorm, so I know you're safe."

Sam wanted to argue with him, but she was so out of it from depression, drunkenness, and her lethargic and lonely nature, that she wasn't going to fight him on it.

The pair walked silently to the dorm, and Sam slowly started leaking tears, praying that Nate wouldn't see her like this as he led the way.

"Would you want to do this again?" he asked as they approached the building.

"Get completely embarrassed in front of you before you shut me down? No, I think I'm good, thanks."

"No… I didn't mean to make you mad. I just meant that I'd like to see you again and was wondering if you were feeling the same."

"Oh…" Sam said as she reached the door. "Maybe, I guess."

"Good deal," he said softly before raising her hat a couple inches and kissing her forehead softly. "You get some rest and take care of your friends… I think I'm gonna grab Andre and just head out."

Sam was so shocked by his kiss that she just walked through the door and didn't say a word for the next minute or two. But by the time she was ready to respond, Nate was gone, disappearing into the night and the booming party.

The blonde trudged up the stairs and headed to her bedroom, only to find it empty of people, but scattered with the Halloween costumes of both Cat and Noelle. As Sam took a listen for only a moment in the bathroom, she could hear the playful giggling that always accompanied the girls' 'playtime.'

And so, with nothing else to do, and Noelle's phantom sickness apparently gone, Sam stripped off her costume for an oversized t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed, anxious to dream of the guy she met tonight.

* * *

**October 31**

**10:17 pm**

**UCLA- Gunter Hall**

**Main Hall**

Nate Shepherd rarely found himself lost or confused because he liked having control of situations, but for the second time in one night, he was confounded by a woman. Tori was usually an open book but tonight she seemed a thousand miles away, no doubt because of Jade and her boyfriend. This Sam on the other hand was a whole other… thing. There was something that was both appealing and off-putting with her at the same time.

The stout teen walked back into the party, desperately searching for Andre and an escape from the hell of the crowd. Trina had come along with them, but from the fact that she'd disappeared since she ran back into Robbie, Nate simply assumed that she wouldn't be making the trip home just yet.

After several minutes of rubbing up against sweaty, drunken college students, he finally saw Andre, actively trying to hit on a couple girls that were clearly not interested. So, nothing new really.

"Sup man?" Andre said, turning to face Nate, giving the girls a chance to escape from whatever torture he was putting them through. "Saw you leave with the blonde from iCarly… how was that?"

"Not what you think. We just kinda talked. Sweet chickadee, but I just don't think she's what I need right now."

"C'mon man… your arm is gonna get tired if you keep holding that torch for Tori."

"Hardy har har…" Nate said, rolling his eyes. "I'm in love with her... I guess. I believe that eventually she will come around."

"Good luck with that chizz, man."

"You ready to mosey on out of here?"

Andre looked at his friend incredulously. The Texas lingo of his took a lot of getting used to, and being a bit buzzed was not helping the language situation. He wanted to say something but for a second he thought he saw Jade and her bat attacking some frat guys, but when he looked again, she was gone.

"Guess so… should we go track down Trina?"

"Nah," Nate said, looking for the nearest exit. "Pretty sure we don't wanna be seeing what she and Robbie are doing right now."

As the two teens made their way down the hallway towards the door, they were suddenly startled by a loud banging on a door's window, and Andre nearly jumped into Nate's arms like a really awkward Scooby Doo cartoon.

The source was about as awkward as the noise as Trina's face pressed up against the glass, her eyes opening to a surprise, and caused a freak out of her own.

"Shit!" she exclaimed at seeing them, and in a few seconds, Robbie had covered himself and cracked the door.

"Oh, hey guys…" he said, in the least inconspicuous way.

"Look, man…" Andre said, stepping forward, hoping for a nude peek at Trina, "we were just about to leave… should we wait for Trina… and you guys to… finish?"

"Ummm…" Robbie began but he was cut off.

"I will just get another ride home," Trina called out, and Nate and Andre breathed a sigh of relief. "Unless… you guys wanna join?"

Nate was absolutely stunned but Andre on the other hand just shrugged and walked through the door closing it behind him, leaving the stout rock star all alone at an overcrowded party once again.

* * *

**October 31**

**9:57 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 602**

The door shutting from Jade's hasty exit left Freddie and Tori, still in full costumes to stand idly. Their mutual lover had left her special homemade baseball bat somewhere in the party and wasted no time heading back so no one would touch it.

Now the two teens stood wondering if they should just go ahead and change in front of each other of if there was some sort of code of conduct for them to abide by. After a couple moments of awkwardness, Freddie turned to just plainly ask Tori what they should do.

Or at least, he would have, if her lips hadn't met his at the exact moment he turned to face her. He was shocked for a half second before he relaxed into the kiss, but within a few seconds pulled away.

"Tori… we can't. Not without Jade…"

"But why?" the brunette asked slightly batting her eyelashes. "We've been together a few times now… in like every way. I'm not going to steal you, because this is not cheating, Freddie."

"Certainly feels like it," he muttered before lifting her slightly and sitting her down on Noelle's vacant bed. Softly he took her hands and sat down next to her. "You're not alone, you know?"

"I kinda feel like it," she whispered back. "Even when I'm with you guys, it just feels like I'm the third wheel. Almost like I'm just here for you and Jade's amusement like I'm a pet, or a toy, or something."

"Whoa, Tori… its ok. We don't think of you like that… or at least I know I don't." Freddie said, knowing he probably shouldn't speak for Jade. "You are a sweet gorgeous girl who wanted to feel loved and I have been trying to be supportive. Jade wants you to be with us, and really I do too."

"Why do I get the feeling you're just telling me what I want to hear?"

"I'm not, I promise," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "You have no idea how much I really like you, and how hard it is to resist wanting you… You think I don't want to kiss you, tear those clothes off, and make love to you all night? Because I do… but I have a commitment to Jade, and I can't break that."

The image of Freddie ravaging her was more than enough to get a mighty heat brewing in Tori's core.

"Without Jade, I just feel like I'm a traitor… I'm sorry."

Tori slowly laid her head on his shoulder inhaling his manly scent, her mind awash over what was right and what she really wanted. She had made her mind up that she was just going to head back to her room and leave the situation, but as his soft lips pressed against her head gently in all the right spots, followed by his hands stroking her hair, deep, but not too hard. Moving now was just out of the question for Tori.

"I love you."

The words had poured from her mouth before she even realized she had thought them, and as she ended the sentence, her eyes went wide as Freddie's hands stopped moving completely.

'Sorry…" she whimpered, sitting up and getting off the bed. "I'm just gonna-"

The pull on her arm stopped her cold in her tracks.

"It's ok…" he said, moving his hands to her hips. "I'm not mad or anything… it just slipped out and if we are being honest, I love you too. You're everything I ever would have wanted from the first girl I fell in love with, but I'm devoted to Jade, and this… 'you and me' thing… it just isn't right."

The way he held her made her body heat up as his words began to freeze her heart, shutting her down once again. Slowly, she began to cry, turning and burying her head in his chest. Freddie only gripped her tighter, and slowly rocked back and forth with her until she had let everything out she needed to.

"You are the sweetest and best guy I have ever met, Freddie. Jade's too lucky to have you."

"I'm not so sure… I am pretty lucky to have her… but I'm also lucky to have a girl like you in my life."

And with that he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, that sizzled on contact in Tori's brain. God, he tastes good, she thought as she savored it long after he had pulled away from her.

Just as Tori was about to make another move just to touch him once more, the door opened to reveal a very angry Jade, equipped with her nail covered bat.

* * *

**October 31**

**10:34 pm**

**UCLA- Gunter Hall**

**Main Hall**

It had to be him, Nate thought as he stood near the bathroom at the end of the hallway he had left Andre to do whatever it is that he was currently doing. Truthfully, the image of what might be going down was more than disturbing. But for all his disgust, the lanky 'hippie' standing before him was by far the worst part of his night.

There was no secret that Nate and Beck hated each other, despite their moment across the room, but something about tonight and all the crap he had been through today was making it more intense than ever. A beer would help, but he was supposed to be the DD for Trina and Andre, and god knows those two were too far gone to drive.

Beck on the other hand, didn't really care about being around Nate, as long as the guy wasn't talking. Part of him still blamed the Texan for his breakup and loss of Tori, which was still haunting him, and while he wanted to patch things up with her, everyday it just seemed more and more difficult.

"You doing the DD thing for Andre and Trina?"

"Yeah," Nate said, honestly surprised that Beck was the first to speak. "You partaking tonight?"

"Nah… not really. Somebody's gotta be responsible, I guess."

"You still dating the blonde?"

"Yeah," Beck nodded. "Guess I am. She needs to hurry up in the bathroom is what she needs to do."

"You know how the women-folk are… always primpin' and pamperin' and stuff."

"Mmhm," Beck said, still avoiding any possible gaze.

Nate was going to comment on something else trivial, when Kelly finally stumbled out of the bathroom, looking way too far gone.

"'Sup dudes?" she said, grinning. "This party is so bitchin', amirite?"

"Oh yeah…" Nate said with a judgmental smirk preparing his 'valley girl' voice, "Totally awesome."

"Don't be a dick…" Beck muttered before focusing on her. "You alright? You were in there for a while."

"Oh, totally, man… you worry too damn much. This chick in there hooked me up with some E and I dropped that shit like pow. Now I'm feeling like Blam! You know?!"

Nate simply shook his head at the excited and high blonde. "Real classy lady you got there, pretty boy."

"Fuck off, Douche Nukem," the handsome teen called off. "You're just pissy and jealous because I got to fuck the virgin out of your pretty little princess, Tori. All her holes."

Nate barely had a thought as his arm reared back and he launched it squarely towards Beck's nose, but was stopped short by a dark hand.

"Dude… you can't fight here, man," Andre said as he distracted Nate long enough to let Beck and Kelly leave the party.

"Sonuvabitch deserved it," Nate growled, turning around to see Trina and Robbie were there too. "You hear the way he was talking about your friend… your sister?"

"Yeah, and he's an asshole, so let's get out of here."

Nate considered arguing with Trina, but he just rolled his eyes and huffed, walking towards the exit, followed quickly by Andre, and a very jittery and frazzled Trina and Robbie.

In fact, as soon as they were out of there, Robbie broke off and headed towards his room, barely offering a 'bye' to his girlfriend as the non UCLA students headed off silently to Nate's truck.

As the three of them piled into the big red beast, Nate took a deep breath to calm his nerves once more before he took control of the heavy vehicle, and started it, beginning to blare the country music CD he had been listening to earlier that day. His passengers shook and were surprised by the loud music, but he quickly silenced the radio, and drove off into the night towards their respective homes.

As they neared Andre's grandmother's place, Nate had the less than bright idea to ask a question.

"So… you two-"

"Not gonna talk about it" they said in unison, not taking their eyes off the road ahead, signaling that something did indeed happen, and Nate's morbid curiosity was left to wonder.

* * *

**October 31**

**10:18 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 602**

"You sure you don't need to join your girlfriend in there?"

Tori sat across from Freddie, both still dressed in costume while Jade had retreated to the shower after returning to the room with spilled beer all over her outfit. Of course, some choice words were stated because of that event, and really, neither Tori nor Freddie could make out exactly what happened, just that she had been 'violated' by the drink and a bat swing later, she was forcefully removed, which didn't matter since she wanted to leave anyway.

So, now Freddie was faced with a choice on whether to join Jade, who was pissed, and who might go off on him for interrupting the shower just as easily as she be thankful and loving. Or, he could stay in the room with Tori who seemed more lost and confused, and yes, he had to admit to himself, that he physically wanted her more than anything at this moment.

"Nah…" he said calmly, choosing his fate, "I think she'll be alright without me. I always find letting her cool off is a good idea. I mean if you don't mind… not sure if you needed to change or something."

"Oh it's ok…" she said, trying not to sound too excited, tucking some hairs over her ear. "Even if I did change, its not like you haven't already seen me and everything."

"Fair point."

What followed was something straight out of a cheesy unrealistic romantic movie, and as Tori turned to ask Freddie something, she tripped and nearly flew towards Freddie. He, of course, thought she was making a move and threw his hand up to stop her, but he missed, and Freddie's hand slid over her ear, against her hair, essentially guiding her face to meet his, and being so close, the two teens couldn't help themselves.

Freddie's hands sunk down her slim form, heading straight toward her perfect skirt covered ass, the kiss intensifying as the teens gave into one another. His fingers slid along the hem of her skirt, tips sliding against the soft tan skin that had goosebumps on it already. It was obvious that Tori was barely wearing any underwear and a quick swipe of his thumb cemented the face as it touched her thong. Her cotton and so, so, flimsy thong.

BANG!

Before the teens could even turn toward the door, they knew there really wasn't a point.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Jade… I-"

"Save it, Freddie, you fucking asshole… Guess, I should have expected this out of you, Vega…"

"Jade, stop." Freddie said firmly, trying to hide his completely obvious erection from his girlfriend who was clad only in a towel. "I'm sorry but we have been together time and time again. The fact that we shared something when you weren't in the room really shouldn't be a big deal."

"That's your excuse?! Seriously?!" she screamed back.

"It's not really even his fault…" Tori said, stepping up. "I was kinda in the mindset of the other night when he held me, and I was lonely tonight, and I started it."

Jade stepped forward with a sneer, ready to slap the ever-loving shit out of her best friend and boyfriend, but it quickly turned into a sickly sweet, clearly fake, smile as she touched both of their shoulders.

"You know, I've fucked both of you many times, but I've always imagined what it would be like to just see the two of you…" She sat down slowly on Noelle's bed and looked them up and down before motioning to her bed. "So carry on with this... session, but I'm going to direct."

Tori and Freddie softly began to kiss again, nervous for what this meant, and nervous for what devious ends Jade had devised.

"Where's the passion you two? Show me what you were doing before I came in here."

Freddie sighed a bit and began to kiss Tori and caress her figure, his hands stopping just short of her rear, massaging her lower back. Tori smiled into the kiss, clearly urging him to go further.

"Get that perfect little ass of yours out, Vega… Freddie needs something to grab onto when he's shoving his tongue down your throat."

Tori playfully bit her lip as she reached to undo her skirt, letting it fall to the floor in a pool of plaid as she slowly stepped out of it, her nearly naked ass now exposed to both her lovers. Freddie's hands wasted no time getting two handfuls of her ass as Tori moaned into the kiss. His fingers toyed with the cotton in her crack as he massaged her and pulled her closer into his body.

Freddie slowly backed them up to the bed, and once he could move no further, he tried to sit her down and pull her on top of him, but she resisted, bending down a bit with her push, and smiled as he fell onto the bed and stared up at her.

"Oooh, Vega, I can see your sweet pussy just glistening…" her words trailed off as Jade slid one finger into her mouth. "Baby… why don't you give her pussy a hand."

Freddie nodded and reached around, lowering his hand down her back and down her ass until he slipped one finger around her thigh and began to tease the moist and very hot lower lips that were just beyond his sight.

"Oooahhhhh," Tori said, eyes rolling back at bit as another finger had begun to play with her pulsing twat. His thumb encircled her sensitive nub, causing her to coo as she pulled him up to face her.

The couple smiled as they kissed deeply and for a moment, it was like Jade wasn't even there. Separating for only a second, Freddie began to nearly rip his shirt off trying to remove anything that could stop him from feeling her skin on his. Tori followed suit and slid her thoroughly soaked thong down her legs before tossing it to Jade. The goth teen sniffed her gift and closed her eyes loving the overwhelming scent.

With his muscular chest now exposed to her, Tori couldn't help herself from touching and grabbing and inhaling his skin, but from the way he was holding her, forcing their mouths to embrace, she was as pleased as she could be.

"Fuck Vega…" Jade said, licking her lips, "You gonna inhale him?"

"I might, Jade," she shot back, distractedly giving Freddie a chance to make his move.

The Seattle based teen gripped Tori tightly and fell back, making sure he brought her back with him this time. They laughed between deep, wet and intense kisses, rocking back and forth. Finally, Tori pinned him down beneath her and slowly slid down, giving Freddie a sly look before slipping off the bed, undoing his pants and bringing them down, along with his boxers.

Tori hungrily licked her lips and looked back at the goth voyeur whose towel was off, and whose hand was already slipping inside her own little love hole. Unable to resist the throbbing hard cock that she knew she'd created for a second longer, Tori wrapped her lips around its head and slid her tongue across the crown for a moment before taking him deep into her throat. She did her best to suppress her gag reflex as she bobbed her head as far as it would go with each move.

"Oh, fuck that's hot, Vega… you look so natural with a cock in your pretty little mouth…"

Jade's goading only egged Tori on, as she tried to take more before pulling back a bit so she could just suckle his rod at her own pace and stroke the rest of him, wanting to show how good of a cocksucker she could really be. If this was her one chance to show that she wanted to be just as big a part of this relationship as she could be.

She knew she was doing a good job when she felt Freddie's hand touch the back of her head, massaging her scalp, and pushing her further down on it. Normally, Tori hated when a guy would do this, but the fact that this was Freddie and he was being just as forceful as he was gentle, the fact only made her wetter.

With Tori bending to service him, Jade could only really see the juicy pussy that was practically dripping before her. Part of her wanted to kneel behind her friend, and just devour that flower with a passion, but tonight she wanted to remain hands off.

Freddie's hand sunk past her head, and reached down and began to pull on her shirt, pulling as much as he could off of her, desperate for her to be as naked as he was. Pulling off with a pop sound, Tori wasted no time ditching her top with a smirk, looking up, leaving her completely in the buff as she dove back down and swallowed a good few inches, never breaking eye contact.

Tori's hands shot up and scratched down his chest over and over as her head went up and down his pole, her oral skills proving far too much for him already.

"Baby… Tori… I'm close…"

Tori never moved away, only looked up, and kept her hands in place as he bucked against her mouth a bit, firing a hardy shot down her throat, and coating her tongue with his seed with the rest of his load. Tori swallowed as much as she could before sucking down on his cock more, anxious for more.

"Did he taste good, Vega?" Jade asked, almost whispering. "Did you enjoy having his milky white jizz just coating your mouth, sending so many sperm deep into that tight little tummy? Huh? I bet you did… you deserved it. Such a cute little princess with cum coating her throat and running down her lips…"

Jade's words echoed in their minds as Freddie pulled her up and the couple embraced, kissing, and just holding each other. His hands slid across her breasts, toying with her darkened nipples as he slid his tongue between her lips. His kisses headed due south and he pulled her up further on him so he was at eye level with her glistening tits.

Freddie's hot mouth engulfed her hardened peaks, suckling on her pert and pretty young breasts. There was a small moment between swapping where Freddie's mind jumped to a vision of Tori nursing their child, but in a flash, it was gone, leaving him confused. Leaving Tori's incredibly sensitive nipples alone, Freddie kissed her once more before lifting her fragile body up and laying her on the bed. Looking down at her, she seemed so defenseless, and Freddie just wanted to take care of her, but as Tori looked up at him, begging him to touch her, he couldn't argue.

His strong hands traced her body, circled her breasts, and slid down her stomach before reaching their prize. Toying with her clit, he just watched as her back arched and she looked up at him through glazed eyes and a look that screamed nirvana. Once his fingers slip inside her wet and waiting cunt, she screams out, with a loud mewing sound.

Freddie slid down the bed and took his place between her legs, as Tori braced herself by grabbing her chest as she prepared for his hungry mouth. She was clearly right to as her body wriggled as his tongue slipped between her folds. His strong hands remained cemented into her sides as he feasted on her, moving neither fast or slow, but just right, and Tori began to cry from the ecstasy.

"I love you…" she whispered, unsure if he or Jade could hear her, as her legs tightened around his head and one of her hands reached down to grip his hair forcing him deeper. She could feel her toes starting to curl and a slow spasm that she knew was the beginning of an unforgettable orgasm.

"Does she taste good, baby? Let that sweet pussy juice just dribble down your chin. Make her come and just drink it all up…"

Jade might have been trying to coach, but Freddie was lost in his own head as he couldn't believe how hot and delicious Tori's body was tonight, and he began to wonder if he would ever stop wanting to devour her very being. Before long, Tori's breathing increased ten fold and her body began to wriggle, and Freddie kept up what he was doing, applying intense pressure with his tongue onto her overly sensitive clit, and after a few seconds, her hips bucked and she came, her juices flooding down so Freddie could happily lap them up.

Even after she'd given him every bit of her, Freddie didn't stop, humming and moaning inside her as he ate her out, until she finally had to grip his head and pull it from her core and bringing his body up to hers. Softly she grabbed his cheeks and went in for a deep kiss, both gasping for breath and savoring the flavor in each other's mouth. Truthfully, Tori was desperate to taste her sex, something she had always enjoyed, but what she tasted on Freddie's lips tonight was on a whole other level.

After a few minutes of kissing and watching Jade grip her breast tightly and touch herself, Tori bit her lip playfully and began to push Freddie back down to her sex. Freddie was more than happy to oblige, licking softly, before allowing two fingers to slip inside her.

"Yeah baby… stretch her pussy out," Jade said rubbing fast and hard on her nub. "Get her ready for that big hard cock that you're going to fuck the shit our of her with."

Freddie softly kissed and suckled on the red love button in front of him as he fingered deep inside her. Then, in a moment of pure lust, he slid one heavily lubricated finger out of her and pressed it against her pert and tight asshole.

Tori desperate tried to say no, but the words just wouldn't come and as she felt the intrusion in her most sacred of holes, she knew she actually wanted this feeling. Her body took in the digit without trouble and Tori gripped her sheets tightly, and before she even knew it, another orgasm was beginning to tear through her. Freddie was now fingering both her holes, slipping two fingers inside while his ring finger pushed in and out of her balloon knot.

Tori's second orgasm gave Jade the head's up for this show to get on the road. "Alright, looks like Freddie's harder than ever so its time for you two to fuck… not this sweet making love shit... I want to see him pound that little twat into oblivion."

Tori is still breathing deep trying to recover, but Freddie feels he has a duty to follow Jade's instructions. He stood up and easily lifts the Latina up and flips her over on the bed, placing her on her hands and knees before him, ass up as she was waiting for this.

Gripping her hips softly, he pulled her backwards until his head was at her entrance, the puffy pink hole still looking far too small for what was about to go inside her. Slowly, he pushes inside her, feeling her slick walls tightening like a vice around his member as he pushed and pushed until he had completely filled the sweet brunette. Tori was barely conscious as she felt her body being torn in half and yet screaming for more.

Once inside, he slowly pulled all the way out, causing her to make a sad whiny sound before he pushed just a little bit faster, back inside her. Tori's hand shot back to stroke his hand, needing to just feel that more of him was back there.

Seeing Tori so vulnerable, Freddie pulled her body back so she just stood on her knees, his member deep inside her, but her back tightly against his front as he sent several small and fast thrusts inside her as his strong hands covered her body to hold her close. His lips began to meet her goosebump covered neck and her earlobes felt the gentle tug of his kisses and nibbles.

Beginning with taking a grasp of her brown and somehow still perfect hair, Freddie began to get more aggressive, pinching her nipples, thrusting harder and faster, causing her eyes to nearly cross before he began toying with her hood as pressed his strength upwards.

"For fuck's sake you two… this isn't a goddamn Nicholas Sparks jerkoff session." Jade was now standing over them as they stared at their 'director.' I told you that I wanted to see you two fuck, hot, sweaty, screaming shit. She's not your girlfriend Freddie so don't treat her like it… and Tori, you are nothing but a fuckdoll cumdumpster for him, so stop this romantic bullshit."

Freddie softly pushed her down onto her hands and knees once more and getting a good grip of her plump and welcoming ass, he began to pound and piston as hard and fast as he could, sending Tori's body, as well as the whole bed forward. The shockwaves of the rough sex were apparent on her tanned skin and Jade happily watched as her pert, B-cups bounced and jiggled with a ferocity unmatched. He upped the ante even further when he spanked her ass every so often, making her already swollen peach of an ass jiggle and redden.

"Look at that… Vega loves doggy style," Jade taunted, taking her spot back on Noelle's bed so she could touch herself. "You like getting fucked like a dog, Vega? Like a bitch in heat? You are in heat… aren't you? You want Freddie to fire a huge fucking load after load of his sticky sweet cum inside your pretty pink pussy?"

Jade's words were setting Tori on edge, and part of her wanted to scream out 'Yes!' to her taunter, but she knew she could never express that, especially not right now. She wanted to think more on the subject when Freddie lifted her with no trouble, and without even pulling out, swapped places with her, laying back and pushing Tori into a reverse cowgirl.

Gravity had done most of the work, but Freddie was now buried even deeper inside her, and she ran her fingers down her belly, wondering if she could feel his protrusion so deep inside her. Her body began to fall forward, trying not to scream, but as Freddie grabbed her arms from behind her, he began to thrust up and down inside her, keeping her locked in place as he pounded with as much passion as possible.

Tori cried out as his balls slapped hard against her clit over and over with each plow. The intense feeling proved far too much and Tori let out a guttural moan and began rubbing her self as she shook with her third overpowering orgasm of the night. Her vicelike pussy squeezed his healthy cock with all its might and Freddie slowly slipped out of her.

Tori turned to face him and began to speak when Freddie flipped her back over, so that she was now on her back. He wasted no time in re-sheathing himself inside her welcoming and reddening hole, tossing her legs over his shoulders as he powered several hard and fast strokes before placing his hand underneath her and pulling her up for a kiss. Thanks to Tori's flexible nature, she was able to fold herself so they could share their kiss, wincing his he penetrated her more and more with each kiss.

Words had already begun to fail the Latina, and it was clear she was already lost, but Freddie slowed his pace down and wasn't nearly as forceful, allowing Tori to gain her strength back before this went any further.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, tucking some wild hairs behind her ear as she cooed at his touch. "You feel so amazing and this is one of the most incredible moments of my life."

Tori just nodded and smiled, desperately trying not to lose herself into the milky white bliss, but it was clearly a losing battle for her. She looked up and saw something coming but just couldn't speak.

"Fuck, this is so hot…" Jade whispered into Freddie's ear with that seductive tone she had mastered long ago. "You fucked her brains out completely…"

The naked goth was pressing her body tightly against Freddie's sweaty back, her cool flesh pillows pressing into his back with hardened nipples that he desperately wanted to worship, but tonight was all about making love to Tori.

"Doesn't she look like some sprawled out angel, baby?" Jade whispered. "Her body is just begging to be violated. Look at her round little ass… wouldn't you just love to fuck her ass raw, making her come from a whole different hole?"

Freddie was a little uncomfortable with how Jade was taking over so much but he couldn't deny that she was right. He had really wanted to take her other hole, but there was no easy way to bring that up and as painful as it was for Jade, he had let the thought go.

Gripping her feet and spreading her legs more, Freddie resumed his hard and fast pace to the now wide-eyed brunette as Jade slinked down to her friend and began to whisper things into the tanned girl's ear. Freddie had no idea what she said, but Tori began to buck and seemed to be just as into making this a real passionate experience once again. After a few minutes of intense fucking, Tori tightened her pussy for the fourth time as she came like a gusher, no doubt thanks to Jade's verbal assistance.

"That's four times Vega… You're such a selfish lover. Freddie's only cum once… don't you think he deserves another?" Jade had essentially forced Tori to nod. "That's a good girl… you want him to fuck you in the ass?"

The candid question was a shock, but Tori just nodded, wanting to surrender any and everything she could for her lover. Jade helped flip Tori over so she could bite the pillow if necessary. Freddie nearly had to do a double take as he looked at his new target. All the attention to her ass had not been in vain and now it looked so inviting, and Jade pulled her cheeks apart so Freddie could just slide into her contracted hole.

Freddie wondered if he made a mistake as he pushed the head inside, feeling like he might break her and the overwhelming scream, silenced by the pillow was clear evidence that this was not comfortable for her. But her hole was so tight, and he couldn't help himself as he pushed just a little more inside her, as her body shook.

Tori felt like she was truly going to ripped apart, and it was lucky that she didn't have anything to do for a couple days because she knew she wouldn't be able to be comfortable sitting for a while, but there was a fullness that was honestly unmatched as Freddie gave her more and more of his length. Truth was, she was far too gone to care and no matter what he or Jade did to her, she knew that this night was already worth it.

Try as he could, Freddie could only fit about half of himself inside and slowly slid in and out of her stretched out ass, rubbing her pussy with each thrust in and out so she could have some pleasure. He slipped two fingers inside her pink and massaged her insides as he slowed down, feeling his own release coming soon.

"Tori, I… I'm close," he said, trying to hold back his release, but Tori just pushed her ass back a little further, taking more of him inside her giving him the go ahead.

"I knew Vega wanted you to coat her walls with your cum, baby… Give her everything you've got."

Freddie began to groan, and the tight squeeze of her anal walls milked the member for all it was worth after shot after shot after shot poured out, coming harder and more than he had in recent memory, filling her bowels with his seed.

"Oooh… your cock is like a cork, keeping all that come inside Vega… maybe you shouldn't pull out Freddie… let her feel what she earned inside her," Jade hissed.

Despite Jade's words, Freddie did pull out , worried for his lover, and turned her over to see a soft smile with half open eyes. Like a child, she weakly raised her arms up to ask to be carried and Freddie obliged and the sweet teen grasped onto Freddie tightly, their hearts beating in unison.

"Freddie… Will you bathe me? Please…" she whispered, snuggling her face into the nape of his neck.

"Sure Tori… I promised that I'd take good care of you."

Freddie lifted Tori off the bed fully and opened the door slightly to see if anyone was around. Once he was sure the coast was clear he slipped into the bathroom and prepared to clean the two of them from what was arguably the sweatiest, hottest, sex he'd ever had.

His peace and joy was rocked when Jade walked behind them and simply whispered "We are going to deal with happened tonight tomorrow morning… just so we're clear that this issue isn't over…"

* * *

**October 31**

**11:22 pm**

**UCLA- Scott Hall**

**Room 113**

Despite nothing mean actually coming out about him personally, Beck was still fuming at Nate for whatever slight may have been felt. Where did he get off saying that, Beck thought as he paced in Kelly's room.

While she and Tori had tried the roommate thing, the younger Vega was now nowhere to be found and every day more and more stuff from her side disappeared. After about a week of never seeing her, Kelly had just expanded her stuff to the whole room, giving her plenty of space, as well as giving Beck a place to sleep when she didn't want to cuddle after… which was nearly every night.

Beck had his own room to go back to, but he rarely felt like going there, as he actually worried that his late roommate might haunt it or something sinister. He never cared for Hunter for the short time he knew him, but he still felt wrong about what happened to the guy.

Kelly's high was slowly wearing off, having danced and sweated most of the narcotics from her system, and replacing them with water and alcohol which was causing a very relaxed effect.

The aggressive blonde was well aware of what her boyfriend had said to Nate, and while she didn't really care for the guy, it bothered her that Beck would just make that comment. She had been working on a response, but couldn't think of anything that really was better than kicking him in the balls for being such a dick.

Thanks to the substances, she was calming down about the event, but still needed something to take the edge off a little bit more. She reached inside her closet and grabbed her special supply of weed, anxious to take a hit and get the edge off so she could relax.

Kelly wasn't the best student and she wasn't the most active, but she knew how to roll a joint better than anyone else she knew. Once her spliff was constructed, she looked over at Beck, quizzically. "You want one?"

"No," he said sharply, his mind still just focused on anger and getting back at Nate.

"Cooool by me," she said, nodding at her creation and lighting it, inhaling with a deep breath. "Aaahhh…" she said, laying on her bed, eyes closing. "That's some good sh-COUGH"

Beck was snapped out of his hate trance and looked over at his girlfriend who seemed to be choking.

"Something's… COUGHCOUGH…wrong?"

"Kelly?!" he shouted down at her, trying to stand her up, but her body just wasn't responding. "C'mon… breathe!"

The blonde just looked up at him, as her door burst open, and a couple girls came in from the screaming. Kelly thought she knew one of them, but her mind wasn't so clear, and the room was spinning as her eyes bugged out. She began to convulse, mouth foaming a little bit before falling into a full on seizure before blacking out.

* * *

**Looks like Kelly's not doing too well... But I don't think anyone will be missing her in the long run. I would say that I hate to end things on a cliffhanger, but I'd be lying. I hope to have the next chapter(s) out as quickly as possible, but I do hope this was worth the wait. Thanks again for reading and please, please, please give me feedback if you can. I always appreciate it.**


End file.
